El verde es el color más cálido (DRAMIONE)
by LanitaDM
Summary: Después de la guerra muchos hijos de mortífagos e incluso mortífagos se arrepienten de su decisión. La oscuridad aún no ha acabado para ellos. Ahora son unos traidores los cuales pueden huir o ser acogidos por algunas buenas familias. Un arrepentido Draco no tiene otra elección que refugiarse en el hogar de una "sangre sucia" algo que tampoco será nada agradable para Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo. Para más actualidad os recomiendo que me sigáis en wattpad que es donde actualizo más frecuentemente. user/LanitaDM

Ahí va el primer capitulo. Dejadme reviews sobre que os parece.

 **Capitulo 1 : Todo acabó. Todo empieza**

A Hermione le gustaría haber sabido que después de su visita a la Mansión Malfoy junto a Harry y Ron sus padres habían muerto y que Bellatrix se había encargado de ello. Bellatrix no pudo soportar como por un maldito y apestoso elfo doméstico sus planes se habían ido al traste y eso tampoco le agrado al Señor Tenebroso quien mando a Bellatrix a matar a los padres de la chica para calmar su coraje.

Fue dos días después de la guerra cuando Hermione Greanger volvió a Londres, a casa con el propósito de devolverle a sus padres la memoria, sin embargo allí pudo ver el tremendo desastre. Sus padres habían muerto y ella ni si quiera tenía una ligera idea de ello. Estaba sola. Y así quería estar, sola. Se sentía culpable pues todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiera permanecido en casa velando por la vida de ella y su familia. Pero también sabía que eso habría sido injusto para su amigo. Lo que más le dolía a Hermione es que sus padres simplemente hubieran muerto sin poder recordarla.

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Hermione a casa se hizo el velatorio. La noticia fue bastante sonora, miles de personas se ofrecieron a ayudar a Hermione. A su casa no pararon de llegar lechuzas y personas para darle el pésame. La señora Weasley le ofreció la madriguera, Harry también le ofrecio vivir junto a él en el 12 de Grimmauld Place e incluso profesores como McGonagall ofrecieron Hogwarts para vivir :

\- Lo de sus padres, señorita Greanger ha sido sin duda un golpe devastador pero no debe encerrarse en sí misma y dejarse llevar por las cosas oscuras que la guerra ha dejado.- dijo McGonagall cogiendo a Hermione de una mano y apretándola fuerte.

\- Lo sé se que tiene razón...-casi susurró Hermione quien no paraba de mirar hacia abajo

\- Es complicado, lo sé y aunque Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro sí que habitan profesores que pueden protegerla de toda persona oscura que aún queda en libertad, créame aunque todo haya pasado, los seguidores de Voldemort aún pretenden hacerse con el poder y mas ahora que su señor ha muerto. - La profesora miraba a Hermione ahora de una manera seria y firme, de vez en cuando agitaba las manos sujetadas con las de Hermione para poner énfasis en sus palabras.

\- Le agradezco toda la preocupación hacía mí profesora pero ahora lo único que quiero es permanecer en casa, en la de ellos... y apartarme de el mundo mágico por un tiempo. –dijo Hermione con la voz ronca

\- Está bien, de todos modos me gustaría que mañana venga a verme hay algunos temas no muy oportunos para hablar en estos momentos que son importantes que se plantee.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? .- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, confusa.

\- Herrrmione...ha llegado el ministro de magia y desea verte.- Interrumpió Viktor

\- Nos vemos mañana querida. –La profesora le dedicó a Hermione una media sonrisa y se fue.

Draco Malfoy de pie junto a una de las ventanas de la mansión Malfoy pensaba en lo silenciosa que ahora estaba esa enorme casa. Ya se había acostumbrado a los permanentes gritos de personas torturadas, a las voces de mortífagos discutiendo e incluso al sonido de esa maldita serpiente deslizándose por el suelo. Su padre había huido enfadado con su mujer e hijo.

A Draco lo veía como una decepción debido a que no había sido capaz de ser un auténtico mortífago y haber matado a Dumbledore. Y en cuanto a su esposa, él creía que era una traidora la cual había fallado al Señor Tenebroso por haber dicho que Harry había muerto.

Tanto Draco como Narcissa no quisieron acompañar a su padre quien ahora había huido para no ser encarcelado en Azkaban, rodearse con el resto de mortifagos y seguir haciendo el mal.

No es que Draco y Narcissa se hubieran arrepentido pero si sabían que habían tenido suficiente. Pues por ellos se produció la guerra, las muertes, el miedo, lo oscuro.

\- Llevas ahí mucho tiempo... -dijo Narcissa con un tono dulce

\- ¿ Y ahora nosotros qué haremos ? – preguntó Draco con la expresión completamente seria

\- Está claro que yo no tengo mas remedio que huir o ir a Azkaban pero tú Draco tú no tienes por qué .- Narcissa cerró la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Draco y se sentó en un elegante sofá verde oscuro.

\- ¿ Y se puede saber por qué ? .-preguntó Draco elevando la voz.- Yo soy un mortífago al igual que tú , nos espera un destino idéntico ...

\- No, Draco tú no mataste a nadie. –Narcissa bajo el tono al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras sin embargo miraba a Draco con la cabeza alta. – Y al igual que tú hay muchos hijos de mortífagos que no pueden estar sin protección por la cantidad de mortífagos que os persiguen, os consideran traidores por no uniros a ellos.

\- Ya, ya, eso ya lo sé pero entonces ¿se puede saber cual es mi elección?- Draco se deslizó la mano por el pelo angustiado y miraba a su madre con los brazos en jarra.

-Bueno eso es algo de lo que debemos hablar. - Narcissa empezó a jugar con sus manos y a mirarlas. - El ministro de magia ha elaborado un plan.

-¿El ministro de magia?- Draco puso cara de asco al pronunciar esta frase. - ¿Desde cuando hacemos caso al ministro de magia?

-Escucha Draco, no hay otra opción. - Narcissa usó un tono tajante. - Tanto Hogwart como el ministro de magia sabe que hay miles de chicos, hijos de mortífagos que ahora están en peligro, al principio iban a poder vivir en el colegio pero por ahora no es un lugar seguro, así que no queda otra opción que esos chicos sean acogidos en los hogares de familias mágicas que pertenecen al bando contrario o... incluso... sangres sucias.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos e incluso queria reirse. - ¿QUÉ?. - preguntó Draco

-Oye Draco ya te he dicho que no hay otra opción.

Draco miró el rostro serio de su madre y entró en pánico. - ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que piensan esas familias de mi?

-Esas familias han querido acceder a ello, piensan que vosotros sois inocentes.

-¡Yo no soy inocente y nunca he querido serlo! - Draco ahora caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

-Es el único lugar donde podrás estar seguro. De hecho el mejor lugar donde puedes estar es en el mundo muggle. - Narcissa hablaba como si eso ya no fuera demasiado avergonzante. Cuando Narcissa pronunció la palabra "muggles" Draco paró en seco, miró a su madre y ladeo la cabeza como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-Lo digo en serio Draco. ¿Que mortífago pensaría que otro mortífago el cual odia a los sangres sucias se refugiaría con ellos?

Narcissa se levantó del sofa.

Draco sabía que su madre tenía razón. Pero quería no pensarlo.

\- Me niego ¿vale? Permaneceré en casa, tiene miles de hechizos de protección.

\- No los suficientes... - susurró Narcissa.

Draco sabía que se refería a que todos los hechizos estaban elaborados por su padre y sabía también sus contrahechizos.

\- Acaso crees que papá podría...-Draco quiso buscar las palabras. - ¿atacarnos?

-¡Sobretodo tú padre! -gritó Narcissa

-Está bien pues iré donde tu vayas, me esconderé donde sea contigo.-Dijo Draco con un tono desesperante en su voz.

-Escúchame ... - ahora Narcissa se acercaba a él lentamente. - Si alguien nos descubre entonces nos habrán descubierto a los dos. Los dos moriríamos a manos de mortífagos o los dos iriamos a Azkaban pues entonces tú habrias encubierto una huida, la mía .- Narcissa sujetó a su hijo por los brazos. - Ahora tú sí tienes opción.

A él no le importaba pasar todo aquello por su madre pero si una gran parte de él estaba asustado. No quería ir a Azkaban. Además tampoco habría nadie para ayudar a su madre en caso de que le pasara algunos de estos desastres. No la podría sacar de Azkaban ni liberarla de los mortífagos. Draco miraba a su madre, realmente estaban jodidos. Su madre era una persona fuerte y verla ahora así, con el alma en el suelo le hacía ver que realmente todo estaba mal.

-Pero madre... - dijo Draco con tono ya suave.

-Hazlo por mí.-le interrumpió Narcissa. - Dime que mañana marcharas a Hogwart y te inscribiras en el plan de acogida.

Draco se liberó de los brazos de su madre de buena manera y resopló. - Está bien lo haré por tí.

Al dia siguiente Hermione se levantó

sin ganas de salir de casa ni de coger el expreso hacia Hogwart. No quería hablar con McGonagall sobre sus padres ni sentir su lastima. El viaje se le pasó mas corto de lo normal. A Hermione le resultaba tan extraño ver ahora ese tren casi vacío. Apretó los dientes con rabia al recordar todo lo que había hecho esa maldita guerra. Ese maravilloso tren no recogía a nadie este año para cursar Hogwart.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos hacía el despacho de la profesora. Charló con algunos fantasma que se encontró mientras iba de camino. A ellos les sorprendía ver a algún alumno ahora por allí. Finalmente apareció en el despacho. McGonagall estaba de pie con las gafas por la nariz observando el título de un libro el cual lo alejaba para que su vista pudiera centrarse en las letras.

Hermione tosió un poco para que la profesora notara que ella ya estaba allí . - Hola profesora, ya llegué.

La profesora pegó un brinco cuando se giró y la vió, se deshizo de sus gafas y cerró el libro.

\- Oh señorita Hermione, por supuesto, claro, la estaba esperando.

-Y bien, ¿para que me trajo? - Hermione estaba nerviosa y sin ganas de entablar una conversación.

-Bueno es algo que a lo mejor usted no se ha parado a pensar pero, usted aún es menor de edad y no tiene ningún tutor legal que se haga cargo de usted.

-Oh...bueno yo... solo me quedan dos meses para cumplir los dieciocho años. - Hermione hablaba nerviosa no sabía a que se refería , aun así McGonagall tenía razón, ella estaba sola. Al borrar los recuerdos de sus padres Hermione nunca había existido en la familia Granger por lo que sus tios y sus abuelos tampoco podían recordarla.

-¡Vaya, eso es algo estupendo no tendrá que depender de alguien mucho tiempo! - Dijo McGonagall con una risita. - Pero aun así lo necesita no es legal ni en el mundo mágico ni en el mundo muggles, de lo contrario usted iría a un centro de adopciones.-Ahora McGonagall la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Harry? Él tampoco tiene padres y que yo sepa tampoco un tutor. - Hermione estaba convencida de que la profesora estaba equivocada.

-Bueno.. He de decirle señorita Hermione que su amigo, el señor Potter, después de que sus tios abandonaran su casa, la señora Weasly quiso encargarse de él.

Hermione estaba ahora más confundida ¿Y eso cuando diantres había pasado? ¿Es que a ella no le avisan sobre nada?

-¿Y bien?. - dijo la profesora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - ¿A quién elegirá para ser su tutor?

Hermione pensó rapidamente en la señora Weasly ella había sido lo más cerca a una madre que había tenido y sabía que a ella no le importaría en absoluto hacerse con su custodia, pues solo serían dos meses, pero también sabía que con Harry y sus 7 hijos era suficiente. Además después de el beso con Ron su relación había sido prácticamente inexistente, apenas se había pronunciado al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres solo le dedico un "lo siento Hermione" y una media sonrisa. Algo que a Hermione le habia dolido profundamente.

-Bueno...yo...no tengo ni idea. -se rindió Hermione.

-Supuse que diría eso señorita Granger. - McGonagall le dedico una leve sonrisa. - Yo lo seré.-Dijo la profesora.

Hermione levantó su cabeza agachada rapidamente y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Usted? Usted no tiene por qué, además ya le dije que ahora quiero permanecer en casa. No quiero vivir en Hogwart.- dijo Hermione sentandose en una de las sillas del despacho las cuales estaban en frente del escritorio

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que Hogwart no es un lugar seguro asi que, espero que me acoja en su casa. - Dijo la profesora apoyando su mano en la de Hermione la cual estaba tendida en el escritorio de McGonagall.

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer capítulo. ¿Como lo veis? No sé si ha sido muy largo pero quería situaros más o menos. Como podéis ver me he cargado a los padres de Hermione así sin miramiento alguno. Pero os he compensado... digamos que no le he quitado su gemelo a nadie 😉😉😉😉

Sí, McGonagall va a estar bastante presente. Es mi profe favorita, la considero la mami de Hogwart y tenía que estar.

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que habrá algunas faltas de ortografía seguramente y que tengo que describir un poco más pero es que me da tanto miedo enrollarme xd

Comentad que os parece o todo lo que penseis. Saludos verdes 💚🐍


	2. Chapter 2 Maldito Porvenir

Hermione estaba aún más confusa. Se agarraba fuerte a la silla acolchada y elegante del despacho de su profesora. La profesora en cambio la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa esperando su respuesta.

-Y bien señorita Granger, ¿Qué le parece? -dijo Minerva McGonagall

-No lo entiendo, usted no tiene por qué hacer esto, es más, ¿por qué lo hace? - cuestionó Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno...-titubeó la profesora - Tú situación Hermione no pasó desapercibida y nosotros, los profesores deberemos desalojar Hogwart durante un tiempo. Mi casa está en el este de Rusia y aún no puedo, bueno, no debo separarme de los asuntos del castillo por lo que necesitaré un hogar en Londres. El ministro de magia, el señor Kingsley Shacklebolt me recomendó la opción de ser su tutora legal durante los dos meses que le quedan hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años

Hermione lamentó ser amiga del chico que sobrevivió y mató al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ella hubiera agradecido que su situación no hubiera sido tan sonora y pasar dos meses en casa, sola, compadeciéndose de ella y la muerte de sus padres

-¿Le recomendó?, ¿Está segura? -Hermione sabía que aquello no era plato de buen gusto para su profesora tampoco.

-Bueno sí , también me lo ordenó... un poco tal vez, pero eso no importa- La profesora le miraba fijamente y con cara seria ahora. -Creo, señorita Granger que aunque no haya entre nosotras una confianza grandiosa, nos necesitamos mutuamente.-Ahora la profesora hablaba como si Hermione también ejerciera una misión importante.

-No tiene por qué hacer - susurró Hermione. La lástima que causaba, le ponía rabiosa y también le entristecía, le hacía recordar su situación.

-Insisto -dijo Minerva tajante. -Yo necesito un hogar y usted protección física y legal. Aunque...si usted tiene otra opción...-La profesora se acercó más a Hermione pretendiendo que ella contestara.

-No, la verdad es que no. -Hermione seguía hablando en voz baja. -Está bien profesora, acepto, solo serán dos meses y usted es una bruja magnífica .

-Bueno, se lo agradezco señorita Hermione. - Ahora McGonagall sonreía. - En esto tenemos un gran parecido, ¿no cree? -preguntó Minerva aún sonriendo.

-Supongo . -musitó Hermione. -Y bueno, ¿Cuándo se instalará en casa?

-Seguramente, dentro de tres días, ahora estamos un poco liados con el plan de acogida de estudiantes y el cierre de Hogwarts, el ministro de magia no se tomó del todo bien esto último, piensa que así la gente no creerá nada sobre la seguridad que él ordena.

Hermione no escuchaba nada, aún le daba vueltas a todo lo que iba a pasar, solo había escuchado que dentro de tres días, estaría compartiendo casa con McGonagall. Solo sonriendo falsamente y casi sin hablar se despidió de la profesora y salió del despacho.

Draco llegó a Hogwart cansado, no del viaje, sino de volver a repetir el trayecto hasta ese maldito colegio que él odiaba. Vestía de negro totalmente y llevaba un gran macuto negro y verde oscuro muy elegante y al parecer bastante caro. Su pelo platino, casi blanco estaba corto y bien peinado. Nada más llegar, en el hall estaba el señor Filch y su gata.

-Señor Malfoy, un placer volver a verle por aquí -El hombre sonrió enseñando todos sus manchados y desagradables dientes y acarició a su gata.

Draco se acomodó la chaqueta, tirando de ella hacia adelante por las solapas del pecho y subió una ceja. -¿Qué hay, Flich? - Y sin pararse a que pudiera responder subió la gran escalera principal. Estrechó un largo pasillo para subir hacia otras escaleras hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien. Hermione Greanger o mejor dicho la "sangre sucia" bajaba las escaleras cabizbaja sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Draco pensó que no llevaba ni media hora en aquel colegio y ya todo lo que había visto no podía ser más desagradable. Le costó reconocer a Granger ahora lucía muy distinta. Atrás habían quedado sus rizos, ahora lucía una melena castaña completamente lisa, estaba más delgada pero con curvas de mujer, sin duda había crecido. Ya no era una niña.

La chica se dio cuenta que alguien subía e indiferentemente, mientras bajaba miró hacia la figura. Él subia la escaleras sin mirarla.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido parándose en mitad de la escalera.

-¿Y a ti qué diantres te importa? Draco contestó sin mirarla y siguió subiendo. Si que había cambiado, pensó. Parecía otra. Intentó que estos pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente.

-¿No eras tú el que atentaba contra este colegio hace unos siete días?- Preguntó Hermione furiosa e irónicamente

Draco se paró en seco. Ella era experta en sacarle de sus casillas. Volteó la cabeza lentamente.

-No te debo ninguna explicación, sangre sucia. Pero te aseguro que no vengo a larmele el trasero a ningún profesor como tu acabarás de hacer ni a pedir perdón. Si por mí fuera hubiera volado este colegio hace mucho.- Draco se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Hermione no contestó, lo último que le hacía falta era discutir con Malfoy o acercarse a él. Era un ex- mortífago no muy valiente y peligroso, pero un mortífago.

Señor Malfoy, le estaba esperando, pase, no se quede ahí en la puerta -Slughorn miraba a Draco un poco asustado y con una sonrisa falsa en los dientes. Desde luego su visita tampoco era agradable para él. - Siéntese, por favor siéntese.

Draco no dijo nada y tampoco le obedeció cuando le dijo que se sentase. Miraba todo el despacho de Slughorn, era de los más grandes que había visto. ¡Tenía hasta piano, ese impresentable! Por otra parte a Draco le encantaba la cara de miedo que tenía el profesor.

-Bueno supongo que viene por el plan de acogida, ¿no es así , señor Malfoy? - preguntó el profesor incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué sino? -bufó Draco - ¿Cree que si no fuera de otra manera estaría aquí?

\- Oh...he de decirle señor Malfoy que ha elegido muy buena opción. Las familias de acogida son las familias mejor preparadas para protegerle y también para darle un poco de cariño que es algo que todo el mundo necesita ¿no cree? -Slughorn soltó una risilla incómodamente.

\- No busco el cariño, ni protección de nadie. No quiero sus lamentaciones, ni sus ayudas. Simplemente no tengo otra opción. Y alguien que me importa me lo ordenó. Simplemente eso.-Draco elevo su tono de voz y hablaba con desprecio. Y ahora, ¿me va a decir en que consiste ese estúpido plan? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharle.

-Si claro, bueno mañana se decidirá por sorteo .-el profesor hablaba nervioso- bueno el sombrero seleccionador elegirá con que familia deberá alojarser cada uno de ustedes. Muchos de sus compañeros ya han llegado. Esta noche la pasarán aquí, en sus antiguas habitaciones.

¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Draco. Acariciandose los labios con los dedos curioso.

-Oh bueno, algunos como la señorita Parkinson, el señor Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode y muchos más -dijo el profesor con otras de sus sonrisas intentando agradar al muchacho.

\- ¿Y Blaise? -preguntó Draco. Se negaba a soportar que él tuviera que permanecer en una apestosa casa de alguna familia rara y Blaise Zabinni pudiera haberse salido con la suya e independizado.

El profesor cambió su cara -Bueno... el señor Zabinni, desgraciadamente no ha elegido un camino tan oportuno como usted, señor Malfoy. Él decicidió huir con su familia.

Draco abrió sus fosas nasales furioso y suspiro ¿Por qué se sorprendia? Será estúpido, ¿es que acaso no ha tenido bastante? Hasta él estuvo a punto de morir.

-Ese idiota.-susurró Malfoy para él mismo.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el profesor

-Nada, ¿me puedo ir ya? Preguntó Draco Malfoy cogiendo su macuto y echándoselo a la espalda con una mano y de una manera muy elegante.

-Claro, usted estará cansado habrá tenido un larg...-Draco se giró y cerró la puerta del despacho a su paso dejándole al profesor con la palabra en la boca.

Draco se aproximó a su sala común. Una parte de él la echaba de menos, había pasado buenos ratos en esos sofás de cuero con todos sus compañeros. Esta vez, ahí no había nadie. Miró la sala y soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué todo había pasado tan rápido? ¿Por qué había crecido tan rápido? Luego seguidamente entró a su habitación con aires cansados. Allí sí que estaban las pertenencias de sus compañeros. Dejó su enorme macuto y salió en busca de ellos no podía soportar más su estancia allí solo.

Hermione decidió después de salir de Hogwart irse a la Madriguera. Era aún temprano y no deseaba pasarse todo el día entero sola. Así que decidió visitar a sus amigos y contarles todo sobre el asunto de McGonagall.

-Oye, Hermione sé que el caso es raro, pero me alegro, es decir, vas a tener a una de las mejores brujas a tu lado, cuidándote, eso me tranquiliza -Dijo Harry, después de un silencio incomodo en la cocina de la Madriguera donde todos habían escuchado su historia atentamente.

-Minerva es una señora magnifica -le acompañó la señora Weasley con una amplia sonrisa. Ella también se alegraba

\- Creo que has tenido mucha suerte- Dijo Ron incomodo

-Gracias, Ronald -dijo Hermione despectivamente, aún estaba enfada con él. Odiaba su indiferencia. ¿Acaso solo ella recordaba ese beso? ¿Y por qué apenas articulaba palabra con ella?

No lo sé chicos, no contaba con todo esto - dijo Hermione jugando con sus manos.

-Bueno Hermione, sabes que la madriguera también es tu hogar.-Dijo Arthur- Pero hasta la madriguera es más peligroso que tú casa con Minerva -y soltó una leve risita, después bebió su zumo de calabaza que tenía en una mano.

Por cierto- dijo Hermione con la cara arrugada - cuando salí del despacho de la profesora, Draco Malfoy estaba allí, en Hogwarts, creo que se dirigía al despacho de Slughorn - miró a todos sus amigos.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Harry extrañado

-Bueno quizás él este en el plan de acogida - sugirió la señora Weasley

-Créeme mamá, Draco nunca se prestaría a eso.-dijo Ron tranquilo

-¿Qué es el plan de acogida? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Cómo es que tu no estas enterada de todo esto, Hermione? Dijo Arthur.

-Bueno, no he estado muy pendiente del mundo mágico últimamente -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo entendemos, dijo la señora Weasley - Bueno querida el plan de acogida se ha elaborado por parte del colegio y el ministro. Acogeremos a los hijos de mortífagos, los cuales han sido juzgados inocentemente y han rechazado acompañar a sus padres. Ellos ahora están en peligro por sus propias familias y tampoco el mundo mágico los ves de una manera agradable -dijo la mujer arrugando la nariz.

-Vaya, es una buena iniciativa, de hecho creo que McGonagall me comentó algo de eso. -dijo Hermione pensativa - ¿A quién acogereis vosotros? Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad con su mano en la barbilla dejando caer el peso de su cabeza.

-Aún no lo sabemos, el sorteo será mañana - Dijo Harry nervioso.

-¿Es que acaso tú también acoges a alguien? Hermione ladeó la cabeza para ver la cara de su amigo. A Hermione le sorprendía la generosidad de su amigo.

-Pues sí, el ministro sin duda necesita ayuda con esa gente, me pidieron que echara una mano. -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose sus gafas.

-Es una locura - Dijo Ron - Esos ex-mortífagos deberían estar en Azkaban.

-No digas eso, Ron, algunos son inocentes, no tuvieron otra opción, no todo el mundo tiene el suficiente valor para ponerse en contra de su familia y el señor tenebroso- Dijo Hermione algo furiosa.

-¿Acaso tu serías capaz de compartir hogar con uno de ellos? -preguntó Ron - Aprovecha tu que no tienes madre que pueda elegir por ti -dijo Ron mirando a su madre con desprecio.

-Vamos Ron tampoco será tan malo. Esos chicos tienen falta de cariño -dijo la señora Weasley

-Sí y de conocimiento -dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina enfadado.

Cuando Draco apareció en el comedor, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a comparación de los últimos años. Solo estaban unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin los cuales ocupaban la misma mesa de siempre. A su derecha en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba la chiflada de Luna Lovegood. Su padre también había huido después de atentar contra Harry para no ser perseguido por la justicia.

Draco reconoció entre el montón a sus antiguos compañeros. Allí estaban Theodore Nott, Pansy quien estaba sentada en la mesa y Goyle y Crabbe discutiendo sobre algún asunto. Draco caminó hacía ellos pero una rubia se interpuso en su camino

-Hola Draco, así que tú también estas aquí, que sorpresa - dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un tono suave.

\- Apartate ¿quieres? - dijo Draco con cara extraña. Cada día estaba más loca.

\- No sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que este año nos vamos a ver mucho.-Dijo Luna distraída y se fue pegando saltitos.

-Menuda lunati...-susurró Draco.

-¡DRACO! - gritó Pansy. Sin duda se alegraba de verlo. El resto de chicos se giraron y les dedicaron una sonrisa como si fuera el príncipe de Slytherin. Draco se acercó a ellos y se sentó.

-Así que tú también...dijo Nott mirándolo triste

-¿Acaso hay otra opción? -bufó Draco.

-Estamos jodidos. No me quiero imaginar cómo serán estos próximos meses. ¿os imagináis tener que convivir con Potter? - Dijo Goyle con cara de asco. Draco permanecía en silencio. Miraba a la nada. Estaban jodidos. Estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo tengo pensado escaparme.-dijo Pansy con media sonrisa.

-Este colegio menosprecia a Slytherin. Este plan no tiene sentido. Es absurdo.-Dijo Crabbe en voz baja.

-¿Y tú que piensas hacer? Dijo Nott mirando a Draco quien parecía ausente.

-Sobrevivir. Lo hago por mí madre. Te aseguro que si por mí fuera estaría muy lejos de aquí. Y no esperando el cobijo de ningún idiota o sangre sucia. Yo no le debo nada a nadie. No tengo que soportar este tipo de torturas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Le encantaba ella siempre lo había visto tan valiente.

Pero Draco seguía mirando a la nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que Pansy le daba dolor de cabeza.

-¿Sabéis...algo sobre quienes pueden ser las familias?- preguntó Draco con la vista enfrente como si estuviera pensando algo mientras se acariciaba el mentón con los dedos.

-Yo sí dijo Nott.-Sé que los Weasley, Potter, McGonagall, los diggory, el profesor Slughorn, Hagrid, Los Chang, los Longbotton, los Finnigan y los Thomas están entre ellos.

-Y Granger - añadió Draco apretando el puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. - La ví salir del despacho de McGonagall.

-Bueno la sangresucia se ha quedado huérfana, pero se rumorea o eso me ha contado Flich -dijo Pansy en tono bajo y acercándose a sus compañeros como si estuviera contando algo secreto.- Que ha adoptado a Granger hasta su mayoría de edad. -Pansy rió.

-Dos al precio de una.-Dijo Nott sarcástico

-Lo que me faltaba- Draco miró al grupo de sus amigos con cara de asco. -Compartir cama con Neville Longbotton.

Goyle soltó una risita.

-¿Te hace gracia? Ya veremos quién rie el último -Dijo Draco serio y desafiante clavándole la vista a su amigo.

¿Acaso él era el único que veía aquel plan como un desprestigio y pérdida de la dignidad absoluta?

Aquí tenéis el capítulo numero 2. Ya lo tenía escrito y subido en wattpad (usuario LanitaDM) así que no he tardado en subirlo.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Poco a poco todo y todos se iran situando. Paciencia. Escribiré pronto. Queda poquito para que empiece el dramione 😉

Dejadme comentarios con vuestras opiniones lo agradecería mucho💚 Saludos verdes🐍


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

Hermione había pasado casi todo el día en la madriguera. Cuando llegó a casa se sumergió en la bañera, se puso su pijama azul y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente pero un ruido de fuera la alertó. Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa y solo vio un gato a lo lejos que la miraba fijamente. El gato se fue acercando a ella cada vez más rápido hasta que ágilmente el gato se convirtió en una persona. La profesora McGonagall.

-¡Profesora! –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho asustada.

-Siento haberla asustado y presentarme a estas horas pero necesitaba hablar con usted.-dijo la profesora dedicándole una sonrisa. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro…claro –balbuceó Hermione aún impactada.

Hermione preparó otra taza para su profesora y le ofreció asiento en el sofá de su salón.

-¿Y bien profesora, ¿qué es lo que necesita? –dijo Hermione mientras llegaba de la cocina y le cedió la taza. La profesora sonrió en agradecimiento por el gesto.

-Verás señorita Hermione, no sé si sabe algo del plan de acogida de estudiantes.-dijo la profesora

-Por supuesto, Harry y Ron me pusieron al tanto. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ese plan le parecía muy buena iniciativa.

-Bien…me gustaría saber si usted estaría de acuerdo con que ahora usted y yo acogiéramos aquí, en su casa, a algún chico o chica que necesitara una familia –preguntó la profesora.

-Si...estaría bien ¿Por qué no? –dijo Hermione convencida. – ¿Quién es el elegido?-preguntó la chica con una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno hasta mañana no sabremos nada. Usted tiene que aceptar antes de que el sorteo se haga. Así está establecido para que nadie se eche atrás ¿Usted me entiende?-preguntó la profesora irónicamente con una sonrisa. Las familias de acogida se comprometen a acoger a quien lo necesite independientemente de quien sea, de la familia a la que pertenezcan y los fallos que hayan tenido.-dijo la profesora con un tono bajo

-Es lógico. -sonrió levemente Hermione. –Está bien acepto. –Hermione respiro profundamente y se puso recta decidida.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente señorita Granger, ahora he de irme – Sonrió la profesora cogiéndole una mano a la chica.

A pesar de la tensión que había por la situación de tener que ser acogidos, los chicos de Slytherin pudieron disfrutar recordando todas las anécdotas que habían vivido en ese colegio junto con una botella de Whiskey de fuego que Pansy había robado de la cocina. A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó temprano. Apenas pudo pegar ojo. Esa situación de incertidumbre lo iba a volver loco.

Después de desayunar junto con sus compañeros. La profesora McGonagall apareció en el comedor abriendo las puertas de un portazo y removiendo el estómago de Draco. Ella dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas a los ex-alumnos a su paso. Con su presencia también llegó el señor Filch y su gata y el profesor Slughorn

La profesora tenía el sombrero seleccionador en una mano como hace siete años y puso una silla para que los chicos pudieran sentarse y saber su procedencia.

-Está bien, atentos chicos ahora se decidirá donde pasareis los próximos meses y para que no haya ningun reproche –dijo la profesora dirigiendo su mirada a Draco seria.- el sombrero se encargara de ello.

-Que empiece la tortura.- Dijo Nott sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa

-Está bien empecemos. - La profesora McGonagall sostenía un pergamino y el profesor Slughorn sostenía ahora el sombrero. Flich estaba en una esquina observando todo.

-¡Pansy Parkinson! –La chica morena se levantó no muy decidida y se sentó con la cara medio asustada

-¡Famlia Longbottom! –gritó el sombrero

En la mesa de slytherin se empezaron a oir algunas risitas

-¡Theodoro Nott!

\- ¡Familia Potter! – después de que el sombrero gritara esto Draco suspiró aliviado.

¡Luna Lovegood! – la única chica que ocupaba la mesa de Ravenclaw se levantó. Hasta ella tenía cara de pánico y ahora no caminaba dando saltitos.

-¡Familia Weasley!.-gritó el sombrero y la chica sonrió. De vuelta a su mesa miró a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa. A lo que Draco le contestó con un ceño fruncido sin entenderla. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz ahora?

El sombrero eligió la familia de Seamus para Crabbe y Goyle fue elegido para irse con la de Dean Thomas. El resto de alumnos fueron sabiendo sus lugares de procedencia. La mayoría bufaba. Nadie estaba muy contento ante las decisiones del sombrero. Los nervios de Draco aún estaban presentes. A pesar de que ya no cabía la posibilidad de que él compartiera estancia con el cara rajada y el zanahoria aún quedaba la sangre sucia.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –gritó McGonagall. Draco estaba pensativo mirando a la nada. Fueron sus compañeros los que tuvieron que sacarle de sus pensamientos a base de codazos. Draco los miró y se dio cuenta de que era su turno. Se levantó firme y caminó de una manera lenta y elegante. Se paró antes de sentarse debajo del sombrero y les echó una mirada rápida a sus profesores acompañada de un suspiro de cansancio.

-Granger no, Granger no…-susurró

-¡Familia Granger y McGonagall!- gritó el sombrero

No puede ser…-dijo Draco para el mismo echándose una mano a la cara y frotándose los ojos.

-Vaya señor Malfoy nos vamos a ver mucho usted y yo al parecer- dijo la profesora con un tono firme antes de que el chico pudiera quejarse. Draco aún seguía sentado impactado.

-Señor Malfoy, levántese, aún quedan algunos compañeros más –dijo el profesor Slughorn tímidamente. Draco le miró rápido y le fulminó con la mirada. Seguidamente se levantó sacudiendo la silla y se largó del comedor pisando fuerte y enfadado.

-Dos por el precio de una- dijo Nott a sus compañeros sarcásticamente señalando la puerta por la que había salido Draco con una sonrisa.

¡ME NIEGO, ¿HA OIDO BIEN, PROFESORA? ME NIEGO- Draco gritaba en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Por supuesto había ido a reclamar la decisión del sombrero.

-La decisión no es mía señor Malfoy. Concordamos que la decisión fuera del sombrero para que no hubiera ninguna discusión y todo se hiciera de una manera justa. Y además debería estar usted agradecido. –dijo la profesora muy seria y mirándolo fijamente. No lo entendía.

-¿Agradecido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por compartir hogar con una sangr…-Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir delante de su profesora y se paró en seco mirándola tímidamente después de haber estado dando bandazos por el despacho angustiado.

-Señor Malfoy-la profesora estaba algo enfadada y su expresión era la más seria que había visto nunca.- la guerra ha acabado. Y usted está aquí debido a que ha decidido alejarse de todo a lo que antes no tuvo elección, así que espero que sus ideas absurdas como la inferioridad de sangres y demás también hayan desaparecido, de lo contrario, su hogar no está aquí ni en casa de la señorita Granger sino en Azkaban.

Draco estaba con los brazos en jarra y con la cabeza agachada. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados de haber estado pasándose la mano miles de veces y algunos mechones sueltos caian cubriéndole los ojos

-¿Tiene algo más que decir? –Dijo la profesora inclinándose para poder verle la cara agachada

-¿Cuando he de ir? – se rindió el muchacho y levantando la cabeza pero sin mirarla

-Dentro de tres días marcharemos. Mientras podrá permanecer aquí con el resto de sus compañeros. –Dijo Mcgonagall tajantemente mientras organizaba algunos de sus papeles posados en el escritorio.

-Genial…-dijo Draco con un tono bajo pero que se escuchó perfectamente. Luego salió del despacho otra vez furioso y sin decir adiós.

Capítulo bastante corto, lo sé pero no me dejaba subirlo y después se me olvidó jeje…He estado bastante entretenida escribiendo el siguiente y estaba bastante ilusionada porque se me ha dado bastante bien y cuando he caído me he dado cuenta de que aún tenia que subir este ufff

Si quereis leer el siguiente mañana lo tendréis en Wattpad ya que allí ya tenia subido este

user/LanitaDM

Es un capítulo bastante insignificante ya que apenas pasan cosas pero digamos que con este capitulo finalizo digamos que la introducción de la historia.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EMPEZARA POR FIN EL DRAMIONE(aquí es cuando me imagino que me aplaudis Xd)

Intentaré subirlo el domingo ya que quiero dejar días de margen entre capitulo y capitulo. Dejarme reviews si quereis que suba seguido y no os importa. Saludos verdes


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?**

El tren sonó por penúltima vez a pesar de que en esta ocasión no había mucha gente a la que recoger del castillo. Aun así había bullicio. Hagrid a voces indicaba a los ex –alumnos el lugar donde deberían bajarse del Hogwart express y les repartía una especie de tarjeta para que el colegio supiera que habían llegado al destino. Un grupillo de Slytherins charlaban mientras miraban el tren aguantando hasta que la bocina llamara por última vez. Draco también. No es que quisiera despedirse de sus compañeros simplemente estaba acojonado de subir a aquel tren.

Todo irá bien supongo ¿no? –dijo Pansy con la mirada perdida.

Mejor que morir a manos de tu familia –contestó Nott sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

Permíteme que lo dude –musitó Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa a Nott. Draco sabía que Theodoro Nott era un chico leal, muy slytherin y muy parecido a él. No era un idiota como Crabbe y Goyle y tampoco estúpido y arrogante como Zabbini.

Hagrid se acercó e interrumpió al grupo.

-Chicos debéis poneros esto –dijo Hagrid con su voz amable de siempre tendiéndoles una etiqueta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Nott cogiendo la etiqueta y arqueando una ceja.

-Vuestro lugar de procedencia. Ahí está el lugar donde deberéis bajaros del expresso. Ponéosla en vuestra ropa, así los revisionistas sabrán que habéis llegado y estáis en vuestra nueva casa y no ha habido…fugas –Hagrid soltó una leve risita incómodo. Estaba claro que nadie se fiaba de los chicos de Slytherin.

Draco no cogió nada. Le enfadaba que le trataran aun como un niño. Él estaba allí por voluntad. Si quisiera irse ya se habría ido. No tenían por qué vigilarlo.

-¿Pretendes etiquetarme como si fuera una maleta? –Le dijo con cara de asco y enfado a la vez.

-Malfoy esto no lo decido yo. Son órdenes de McGonagall –Dijo Hagrid poniéndose ahora más serio. Ese chico podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Esa profesora... –bufó Draco – precisamente ella sabe que no voy a ir a ningún otro lado del que me corresponde. Ella ya se ha encargado de vigilarme. Voy a vivir con ella.

Draco se quedó pensativo mientras hablaba. ¿Acaso McGonagall se las había ingeniado para vivir con él y así de esta manera poder vigilarlo? Seguro que esa maldita profesora aún no se fiaba de él. Y se había ido a posta a vivir con él y la sangre sucia.

Draco miraba la etiqueta mientras pensaba. Hasta que Nott le interrumpió

-Draco no le des más vueltas, cógela ¿quieres? -Draco cogió la etiqueta y se la colocó de mala gana.

Hagrid se marchó echando un bufido. El tren sonó por última vez y Hagrid se volvió de nuevo a los chicos mientras que les apresuró para que cogieran de una vez el tren.

-Es el último aviso –dijo Pansy echándole una mirada rápida a los dos chicos y seguidamente se encaminó a la entrada. Draco y Nott se miraron y siguieron a la chica.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Luna caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del tren y sus gafas rosas a pesar de que se le hacía raro no andar por allí repartiendo El Quisquilloso. Se paró en el andén donde estaba la profesora McGonagall leyendo El Profeta con una taza de té. Enfrente de ella se hallaba el profesor Slughorn durmiendo no muy bien incorporado tanto que casi tenía la cabeza de lado en el suelo. McGonagall se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. De repente levantó la mirada y vio a Luna. Aquella chica siempre le pareció rara y con un extraordinario talento heredado de su padre. La profesora le sonrió incomoda a lo que Luna le contestó con una sonrisa también y abrió el vagón.

-Profesora McGonagall ¿puedo pasar?

-Oh claro señorita Lovegood -dijo la profesora cerrando el periódico nerviosamente por la sorpresa y haciéndose a un lado para que la chica tomara asiento.

-Verás profesora, quisiera cambiar mi procedencia. No es que no me gusten los Weasley , ellos son una familia encantadora y pelirroja desde Ginny a Arthur pero déjeme que permanezca en casa de Potter, quiero ayudarle y protegerle, se lo debo, mi padre le traicionó.

-Querida no se puede cambiar la decisión del sombrero, así está establecido en el plan. No sería justo para los demás, ¿no cree? - Dijo la profesora por encima de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

-Lo sé pero escúcheme. Yo nunca le he pedido nada. Estoy sola, mi padre fue encarcelado después de toda esta guerra en Azkaban y tener una familia tan cálida como los Weasley cerca no es algo que me ayude. Prefiero…-dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana. -compartir la soledad de Harry Potter. Tenemos mucho en común ¿sabe usted?

-Lo siento, señora Lovegood- dijo la profesora mirándola triste. –pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada por usted.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer –dijo la chica casi entre lágrimas

-Bueno si el señor Nott está de acuerdo…podrá intercambiar su lugar, pero dudo que se pongan de acuerdo. No es que haya mucha amistad entre ambas casas. Los slytherins casi nunca se relacionan con el resto. Aunque eso usted ya lo sabe, ¿no es así? – le advirtió la profesora. McGonagall estaba convencida de que la chica se quedaría en casa de los Weasley. Los de Slytherin no eran de hacer favores a nadie precisamente.

-La chica sonrió con todos los dientes –Haré lo que pueda- dijo otra vez con su voz tranquila y ninguna lagrima ya en su rostro.

-Está bien, que tenga muchísima suerte señorita Lovegood- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de pena mientras la chica se iba sin decir adiós.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Theodore Nott caminaba divertido en el tren tatareando una canción. No estaba feliz por tener que vivir con Harry Potter pero había pasado por tantas historias oscuras en su pasado como la muerte de su madre, todo lo que había visto mientras había servido al señor tenebroso o el abandono de su padre para seguir siendo mortífago que vivir con el mismísimo Potter no le importaba en absoluto. Fue a meterse en su vagón cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien intervino.

-Hola Nott –dijo la rubia quitándose sus extrañas gafas y estrechándole la mano muerta de Theodore –Soy Luna Lovegood.-La chica le sacudió la mano con fuerza y le sonrió.

-Ya se quien eres…la lunática. ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo el chico limpiándose la mano que le había estrechado y mirándola con cara rara. Esa chica le ponía un poco nervioso. La rubia en cambio seguía con su mirada y su sonrisa tranquila ignorando que la había llamado lunática.

-Veras necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Tu podrías cambiarme el lugar de acogida? Necesito estar con Harry.

-¿Vivir con los Weasley? Si que es verdad que no estás muy bien de la cabeza Lovegood.- dijo el chico metiendo su cabeza en el vagón pero la chica lo agarró por el brazo.

-Por favor, lo necesito y tu…tú tienes que ayudarme, sé que tú puedes ayudarme. Tienes que ayudarme –dijo la chica nerviosa y con angustia en su voz mirando con sus azules ojos hacia todos los lados

-¿Es que acaso estas enamorada de Potter? Yo pensaba que estaba saliendo con… la pecosa…la Weasley.- dijo el chico pensativo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, el amor es una enfermedad mental, ¿sabes? o eso decía un filósofo. -dijo la chica con la voz propia de una lunática. –Verás mi padre traicionó a Harry por mí culpa, por salvarme y creo que le debo ayuda con lo que sea, en lo que sea pero estar con él y servirle es lo que tengo y necesito hacer.

-Asi que quieres vivir con Harry para ser su elfo. - dijo Nott con cara extraña sin saber las intenciones de la chica y llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo.

-Algo así…-dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa gigante.

El chico la miró y una parte de él sintió lastima. Siempre había sido la patética de Ravenclaw y ahora además venía a arrastrarse ante un slytherin por Potter. Nott también se fijó en que la chica era bastante guapa, sin duda la chica tenía una sonrisa preciosa, de cine que raramente lucía y unos ojos un tanto hipnotizantes.

-Está bien Lovegood –le dijo mientras la chica aplaudía sin parar y mostraba una sonrisa. Theodore la cogió del brazo antes de que la rubia se fuera. –pero eh, me debes una.-El chico sonrió de medio lado y le arrancó la etiqueta que ponía _La Madriguera_ para luego intercambiarla por la suya en la que ponía " _Grimmauld Place"._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione se levantó de buen humor. Mientras se incorporaba en su cama echó un vistazo a la foto de sus padres que estaba en su mesita con un marco blanco a juego con su cuarto y les dedicó una sonrisa. Sus pensamientos habían cambiado hoy. Quizás la compañía de McGonagall le sirviera de ayuda. Después de todo era la mejor profesora que conocía y ella la admiraba. Y quizás ese estado de soledad permanente lo único que le estaba haciendo era hundirla aún más. Echaba de menos a sus padres. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Hermione cogió ropa de su armario y se vistió. Se miró al espejo y se dedicó una leve sonrisa. Ella podría con todo eso. Lo haría.

Estuvo practicando algunos ejercicios de limpieza de hogar para la llegada de su profesora y su acogido o acogida. Quería dar buena impresión. Hermione estaba decidida a perdonar y olvidar y también a darle una oportunidad a su nuevo compañero. Se lo tomaría como una meta. Quería ayudar a esos chicos. Sus padres habían muerto pero lo de los padres de esos chicos era aún peor. Esos padres habían rechazado a sus hijos por la lealtad hacia un ser vil y cruel. Eran unos asesinos. Unos asesinos capaces de hacer cualquier locura incluso acabar con la vida de sus propios hijos.

Hermione yacía en el sofá de su salón mirando la chimenea sumergida en estos pensamientos hasta que oyó como alguien tocaba la ventana de la cocina. Hermione se dirigió allí casi corriendo. Seguramente sería Harry nervioso por quien sería su nuevo compañero de hogar o Ron desahogándose con ella y poniendo verde a su madre por haber permitido que un Slytherin tuviera que dormir con él. Efectivamente una lechuza negra, con los ojos amarillentos estaba posada en la ventana. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a ella lentamente. Miró el sello, en él había una "B" de pronto sabía a qué correspondía. B de Bulgaria lo que era igual a Viktor Krum. Hermione cogió la carta decidida y acarició a la lechuza como muestra de agradecimiento. Su estómago le hacía cosquillas y sentía como todo su equilibrio desaparecía. Se sentó en un taburete de la cocina para no caer al suelo, se apartó algunos mechones de la cara y respiró profundamente para luego finalmente abrir la carta:

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Me dolió intensamente tener que separarme de ti en estos momentos que sé que están siendo difíciles para ti. Pero el entrenamiento de Quiddich de este año nos tiene a todos casi prisioneros. El mundial está bastante cerca y el entrenador nos machaca. Aun así he de confesarte que no dejo de pensar en ti cuando vuelvo a casa. Cuando te vi en el velatorio me acordé de los bellos tiempos que pasamos en cuarto curso y en cuanto me gustaría que se repitieran. Siento decirte todo esto por aquí pero sabes que soy hombre de pocas palabras y mi pronunciación no es la mejor._

 _Pero sobretodo te escribo para saber cómo estas. Mantenme informado._

 _Iré a Londres pronto. Me gustaría que nos volviésemos a ver… no sé si lo comprendes._

 _Agradecería tu contestación. Un abrazo._

 _Viktor Krum_

Hermione dobló la carta y sonrió tontamente mientras se le escapaba un "Wow" de su boca inconscientemente. ¿Acaso Viktor le había propuesto salir con él? Sonrió aún más fuerte cuando pensó esto. Y es que Viktor se había portado tan bien con ella cuando paso todo aquello de sus padres. En el velatorio no se despegó de ella y la atendía a cada cosa que necesitaba también se inventaba excusas para la gente a la que Hermione no quería saludar o entablar alguna conversación. Y de vez en cuando apretaba su mano fuerte con la de ella cuando Hermione se derrumbaba. En cambio Ron nada. Hermione no quería saber nada del pelirrojo. Después de su ausencia en el velatorio de sus padres comprendió que era lo mejor. Pero no podía salir con Viktor sin antes haber entablado una conversación con Ron terminando todo aquello si es que aún quedaba algo entre ellos. Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a contestar a Viktor.

 _Estimado Viktor Krum_

 _Me alegro de volverte en este caso de leer. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí el dÍa del velatorio. Espero que todos tus entrenamientos estén yendo fenomenal. Por aquí casi todo sigue igual. La profesora McGonagall se instalará en mi casa por unos días junto con un chico o chica de acogida. Es una larga historia._

 _Yo también estoy deseando volverte a ver. A veces te extraño._

 _Espero impaciente tu llegada a Londres._

 _Saludos. Hermione_

Hermione se quedó mirando lo que acababa de escribir. Sin duda eso era demasiado arriesgado para ella. Le había dicho que lo extrañaba y que también tenía ganas de volverle a ver. ¿Sería lo correcto?

Hermione miró la foto que tenía enfrente donde Harry Ron y ella se divertían en la nieve. Miró a Ron. Se relamió los labios y doblo la carta para luego salir corriendo y colocársela a la lechuza. Directa a Viktor Krum.

La señora Weasley preparaba la cena nerviosa. Faltaba poco para que el acogido llegara y quería causarle buena impresión. Se conformaba con que se sintiera en casa. La mujer se sacudió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto e hizo que todos sus hijos bajaran de sus habitaciones cuando vio por la ventana dos escobas las cuales traían a Ojo loco y Theodore Nott.

-¡CHICOS BAJAD, YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! –La señora no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras les indicaba con una mano a sus hijos ahora situados en las escaleras que se dieran prisa. La señora Weasley colocó a sus hijos delante de la puerta y también a su marido para la llegada del chico.

Molly…-suspiró su marido señalándole que no era un hijo más.

No me importa –dijo Molly mirándolos a todos. –Debemos causarle buena impresión.

¿Buena impresión? La buena impresión debe de conseguirla él para nosotros mamá. -dijo Ron arrugando el rostro.

Diez galeones a que es Malfoy –Dijo Fred pegándole un codazo a su hermano quien se encontraba a su lado.

Veinte a que es Goyle –le contestó George.

Hecho –rió Fred.

Si es Malfoy, yo me largo –Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos enfadado mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la escalera.

Y YO –contestaron todos los Weasley incluyendo Arthur

¡Arthur! – le regañó Molly.

Lo siento cariño –se arrepintió Arthur después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. –Está bien chicos – el hombre se giró ante sus hijos y se froto las manos. Comportaos. Sea quien sea. Debemos darle una oportunidad. Nos comprometimos con ello. El ministerio y vuestro querido colegio necesitan nuestra ayuda, tomáoslo así si os resulta difícil- finalizó Arthur.

Seguro que sí –musitó Ginny.

Está bien –dijo Molly mientras ponía una mano en el pomo de la puerta y peinándose malamente.

Tan tan tan tan tan –susurraban Fred y George imitando el redoble de un tambor.

La mujer abrió la puerta y aparecieron Ojo loco y el chico ya sin escobas.

-Señora Weasley si me permite –dijo Ojo loco pidiéndole entrar.

-Claro por supuesto entrad-dijo la señora pidiéndoles que entraran y dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa.

-Aquí le traigo a Nott, Theodore Nott- hijo del señor y mortífago Nott, como ya sabéis Theodore es huérfano de madre.

-¿A qué viene eso? Dijo Nott girándose hacia el profesor y mirándolo con cara rara.

-Es tu presentación muchacho, es lo único que sé de ti –le contestó el profesor.

\- Muy agudo –dijo el chico con cara de asco.

George y Fred se fastidiaron al ver que habían perdido su reciente apuesta, Ron le miraba con desconfianza al chico pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que no fuera Malfoy o Zabinni o ningún idiota como Crabbe y Goyle. Ginny le miraba embobada. El chico era realmente guapo. Era alto y con el pelo corto y castaño vestía bastante bien y además a Ginny no le caía del todo mal. Era el único amigo de Malfoy que no le había seguido mucho sus gracias.

Theodoro Nott incomodo les echo una mirada por encima del hombro con prepotencia a los hermanos pelirrojos sin duda la lunática le debía una. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer? Concentró sus ojos en Molly y Arthur Weasley los únicos que les dedicaban sonrisas y miradas cálidas a pesar de que su expresión era seria. Ojo loco y los Weasley conversaban acerca de su futura estancia allí, en _La madriguera._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione se sentía nerviosa a pesar de que toda la mañana y toda la tarde había estado relajada y que la carta de Viktor también la había tranquilizado. Ahora sabía que lo tenía a su lado. Estaba en su habitación como una auténtica leona enjaulada. Suponía que todos se deberían haber sentido igual. Acoger en tu hogar a quien ha sido de tu casa enemiga en Howgarts durante todos estos años no era algo tan fácil. El motor de un automóvil la sacó de sus pensamientos era La profesora McGonagall quien venía en un sidecar volador. La chica no sé paro a ver a quien tenía al lado y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hermione respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. De repente aparecieron muebles, maletas y ropas levitando y colocándose en lugares adecuados mientras que le impedían el paso a Hermione. Quería ver quién era el acogido maldita sea. No pudo adivinar nada por las pertenencias que entraban, solo que toda la ropa era negra y cara pero eso era tan típico de un Slytherin. Cansada Hermione se sentó en mitad de las escaleras del hall.

Poco despúes todo finalizó aquella especia de procesión y la profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta. Llevaba un gorro de cuadros negros y verdes como los que usaba en los partidos de Quidditch y un largo abrigo negro. Hermione se levantó nada más verla.

-Señorita Granger disculpe esta pasarela de pertenencias pero mejor tarde que nunca para colocar todo ¿no cree? –dijo la profesora mientras se desabrochaba el gorro y le sonreía.

-No sé preocupe profesora he preparado todo para vuestra estancia que por cierto…¿dónde está…? Dijo Hermione mirando por todos los lados y señalando la puerta indicando que no había nadie.

-Oh si permíteme –la profesora se asomó por fuera de la puerta e indico al chico que ya podía entrar. El chico rubio apareció por la puerta con la cabeza alta y las aletas de la nariz anchas. Cuando Hermione lo vió el chico levantó sus dos cejas como si fuera un saludo, típico signo en él.

-El señor Malfoy será nuestro acogido –dijo la profesora incómoda mirando a Granger.

Hermione se volvió a sentar en las escaleras como si sus piernas no hubieran podido resistir el shock y se llevó la mano al tabique de la nariz. Draco apareció vestido de negro con un maletín en la mano izquierda mientras se pasaba la otra por el pelo para colocarse los mechones rubios despeinados a causa del viaje.

-¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? ¿No había nadie más? Permíteme que le diga señora Mcgonagall con todos mis respetos pero de todos, Malfoy es el único _mortifago –_ dijo Hermionerecalcando la palabra- que dudo que se arrepienta de sus actos. –Luego se cruzó de brazos mostrando su disconformidad.

Draco soltó un bufido al instante -¿Y tú qué sabes Granger?- Dijo el chico enfadado dando zancadas hasta que se quedó a pocos centímetros de la chica. –Para tu información ya no soy nada, aunque preferiría ser un mortífago antes que tener que convivir contigo, es más soportable –dijo el chico con una sonrisa falsa.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras –dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada riéndose de su orgullo.

Draco abrió la boca para soltar algo mientras apretaba el puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Dejadlo ya –dijo la profesora tranquila mirándolos a los dos fijamente, una parte de ella sabía que esto sucedería. No era algo que le sorprendiera. Desde siempre la relación había sido así. Horrible e inexistente. –Ambos hemos aceptado este plan y tenemos que llevarlo a cabo por ello debemos de hacer la convivencia lo mas agradable posible

-¿Agradable? ¿Con Granger? Lo dudo –gritó Draco.

\- Señor Malfoy-le contestó la profesora con el mismo tono que usaba el chico y mirándolo con frialdad para que entendiera que ya era suficiente.

Draco se sentía incómodo e irritado. Quería salir corriendo de esa mierda de casa de muggles. No estaba dispuesto a soportar los reproches de la doña perfecta ni al control de McGonagall. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho bien. Si dejar de seguir con el legado de Voldemort era lo correcto ¿Por qué ser intentar ser alguien de bien era tan jodidamente sacrificado? Porque sí, vivir con aquellas dos Gryffindor era uno de los mayores sacrificios de su vida, tanto como tener que matar a Dumbledore. ¿Porvqué separarse de su padre que se supone que era un asesino le hacía caer tan bajo y perder su dignidad frente a una sangre sucia? Draco no encontraba ninguna razón solo una. Su madre lo hacía por ella sabía que no podía escapar de allí. Se lo había prometido a su madre. La única persona que le importaba en su vida. A falta de no poder largarse de allí Draco se conformaba por perder de vista a las dos mujeres.

¿Y mi habitación? Dijo el chico mirando a Hermione despectivamente.

-Oh si nos gustaría saber señorita Granger para ya sabe acomodarnos –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa dulce.

-Claro profesora acompáñeme –la chica hablaba para la profesora como si Draco no existiera durante el corto trayecto hasta el pasillo de arriba donde estaban los dormitorios. Y asi pensaba hacerlo durante los dos meses que ese hurón tendría que vivir con ella

La chica subio por la escaleras y avanzo por la parte derecha de un largo pasillo.

-Aquí a la derecha hay dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, mi habitación y la de mis padres están a mano izquierda después de subir las escaleras.

La chica les mostro las habitaciones ambas pequeñas y acogedoras con camas individuales, chimenea, armario y escritorio. McGonagall agradeció a la chica y se instaló en una de las habitaciones. Draco en cambio se quedó parado en el pasillo.

Hermione lo miró incomoda ¿Qué le ocurria ahora? Hermione decidió automáticamente dar por perdido al rubio. No le importaba, así que se dispuso a largarse de allí hasta que la voz del muchacho le interrumpió su camino.

-¿Pretendes que me meta aquí? –dijo el rubio girándose hacia ella y con un tono de irritación en su voz.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. -¿y que esperabas? Si por mí fuera dormirías en la despensa – dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Guárdate ese lugar para tu novio la comadreja ¿quieres? Aunque para él eso tiene que ser como un palacio ¿no? -El rubio miro hacia la derecha, aun había dos habitaciones más y seguramente serian mejores que esas. Sin importarle un bledo Hermione, Draco se dirigió al pasillo derecho y abrió la puerta de una habitación. Hermione salió tras el casi corriendo ¿A dónde diantres iba? Si se pensaba que se iba a quedar su habitación iba listo.

-Me quedo esta.- dijo cuando abrió la habitación de los padres de Hermione. La habitación tenía tonos grises y blancos. Era relajante y bastante amplia. Y la cama de matrimonio. Draco pensó que no era gran cosa pero si lo más digno que había en esa casa para él.

-Es la habitación de mis padres –exclamó la chica como si el rubio se estuviera volviendo loco teniendo esos pensamientos. -ni se te ocurra volver a entrar-Dijo Hermione con su cara mas seria cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Dudo que les importe – le contestó Draco colocándose a centimentros de ella con una casi sonrisa de medio lado para luego largarse a zancadas hasta la habitación de al lado de la profesora y cerrar de un portazo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ayyyy por fin, que ganas de subir este capitulo tenia. Es el que mas me ha gustado escribir y el que he visto que he escrito mejor. Es medianamente largo pero ocurren muchas cosas.

Como podeis ver ya ha empezado EL DRAMIONE ¿Qué tal? Dejadme comentarios al respecto.

Espero que disfrutéis este capitulo e historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Saludos verdes*


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Y a tí qué te importa?

**Capítulo 5 : ¿Y a tí qué te importa?**

Harry agradeció eternamente que fuera Luna quien apareciera. La chica se abalanzo sobre él cuando Harry le abrió la puerta de Grimmauld Place.

-¿LUNA?, ¿TÚ ERES MI ACOGIDA? –Preguntó Harry con una voz de sorpresa y emoción a la vez

-Me temo que sí Harry Potter, aquí estoy para servirlo –dijo Luna haciendo una reverencia.

¿Servirme? Vamos luna, de eso nada, para mí es un placer tenerte aquí, agradezco tu compañía. Grimmauld Place parece demasiado grande por las noches, ¿sabes? –Harry decía la verdad. La visita de Luna le había agradado. Harry sabía perfectamente que la chica no estaba muy bien de la cabeza pero si sabía que era inteligente y leal al contrario que su padre y también sabía que la chica se había quedado huérfana y sola y que en gran parte todo aquello era por su culpa. El padre de Luna no tuvo otra opción que delatarlo. Todo ello por salvar a su hija.

La chica entró mirando todo a su alrededor extasiada como si aquella casa le pareciera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Vaya nunca me la imagine asi, parece ser que Sirius y tu erais más parecidos de lo que yo creía –dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando los emblemáticos techos. -¿Sabes? Aquí noto la esencia de la familia Black pero también la tuya Harry.

-De verdad que me agrada que digas eso –dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza en su voz. La verdad es que para Harry siempre era difícil recordar a Sirius. Ese día también murió una parte él. Aun asi le encantaba Grimmauld Place porque sentía que estaba más cerca de Sirius Black.

-Bueno Harry, ahora he de contarte porque estoy aquí- dijo la chica saliendo de su asombro y mirándolo tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso no es solo casualidad del sorteo? –dijo Harry extrañado.

-Vamos Harry, nada ocurre por casualidad. –dijo la chica entrando a la sala de estar sin pedir permiso y con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

 **HPHPHPHPPHPHPHP**

Después de que Draco la abandonara en el pasillo Hermione se quedó al menos cinco minutos estancada allí, como si todos los miembros de su cuerpo se hubieran congelado. No podía creerse que encima de haber aceptado a Draco en su casa él pudiera reírse de la muerte de sus padres. Algo tenía claro después de eso, lo primero quería arrancarle la cabeza a Draco Malfoy y lo segundo dudaba con fuerza que el chico se mereciera aquella oportunidad, de hecho no sabía cómo Draco había aceptado aquel plan.

Esa noche Hermione casi no pegó ojo. Se pasó toda la noche pensando que ya no le temía a ese hurón. Ya no era esa niña que lloraba cuando algún slytherin la llamaba sangre sucia. Después de la guerra Hermione no solo se había convertido en adulta de una manera fugaz sino que además era una adulta con todos sus sentimientos congelados, pausados, escondidos en algún lugar profundo de su alma. Todo lo que sentía después de las palabras de Draco sobre la indiferencia de sus padres era rabia y furia no tristeza. Y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cuando amaneció el ruido de una tetera despertó a la chica de una manera agitada. A Hermione le dolía la cabeza y sabía que era consecuencia de su insomnio y de un estúpido rubio. La castaña se vistió con ropa cómoda y bajo hacia la cocina donde le esperaba la profesora McGonagall ya vestida y casi preparada para salir. En la cocina se respiraba un olor delicioso la profesora había preparado un gran desayuno para todos con café, todo tipo de dulces, tostadas y varias clases de mermeladas. Minerva sonrió feliz a Hermione al ver su cara de asombro ante aquella situación.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, espero que no le importe que me haya apropiado de su cocina, pero creo que es una buena manera de empezar nuestro primer día ¿no cree? –preguntó la profesora sacando de su asombro a Hermione.

-Por supuesto profesora, es todo un detalle por su parte, se lo agradezco. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me despertaba con el desayuno preparado, ya sabe. –la profesora comprendió al instante que la chica se refería a sus padres. –Y este olor –dijo mientras la chica aspiraba profundamente por la nariz –No sabe que buenos recuerdos me trae –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

-Me alegro de que le guste, señorita Hermione. Y espero que le guste también al señor Malfoy. -dijo la profesora mientras se ponía su gorro. - Aunque conociéndolo…bueno seguro que prefiere comer una tostada con mermelada de alguna fruta prohibida de algún bosque situado en el otro punto del mundo –dijo la profesora con ironía.

Hermione le sonrió y le agradeció la broma. Sabía que Draco tampoco era santo de su devoción y eso le hacía pensar que no era la única loca que no soportaba al rubio y que aquella situación no le agradaba.

-Sí, soportarlo no va a ser tarea fácil. De hecho no sé cuánto aguantare –dijo Hermione bajando los hombros y sentándose en un taburete de la cocina

-Bueno solo tendrá que aguantar hasta la tarde o noche que yo vuelva. -le contesto la profesora con una sonrisa incomoda.

-¿A dónde va? Pregunto Hermione exaltada dándose cuenta de que la profesora se estaba preparando para marchar y que tenía pensado dejarla sola con el chico

-Bueno señora Granger las amenazas por parte de mortífagos siguen creciendo, usted lo sabe, tanto que el colegio ha tenido que cerrar. Pero déjeme decirle que de mi depende que ese colegio vuelva a abrir – le contesto la profesora dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pero profesora, yo y Malfoy… dijo la chica manejando las manos sobre su cabeza como si la profesora estuviera loca. -Cuando vuelva puede estar la casa en llamas. Él y yo no nos hemos llevado bien nunca y dudo que ahora lo hagamos.

-Oye señorita Granger-le interrumpió la profesora- Confío en usted, la conozco, usted es la mejor alumna que he conocido nunca y además gracias a su ayuda hoy Voldemort está muerto. Sé que podrá con el señor Malfoy. –La chica asintió aunque en su interior Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. De repente aquello le parecía un desafío mucho más complicado que matar al mismísimo Voldemort. La profesora le sonrió y asintió para después salir de la cocina y marcharse hacia Hogwart. Hermione subió su cabeza mirando la planta de arriba donde permanecía Draco y soltó un bufido de enfado al recordar que ese maldito rubio platino estaba allí y tendría que soportarlo.

Las horas de la mañana pasaron pero Hermione no oyó como las puertas de la habitación de Malfoy se abrían en ningún momento. Ella le estaba esperando en el salón con las puertas abiertas para poder verlo cuando bajara y enfrentarlo. Estaba enfadada y furiosa a la vez por el comentario de anoche sobre sus padres. Quería dejarle claro quien mandaba allí y no pensaba quedarse callada ante ningún comentario cruel que él hiciera. No ya no. Sus padres estaban por encima de todo.

Hermione pensaba su discurso mientras hacía como que leía un libro y no dejaba de mover la pierna nerviosa. ¿Qué diantres hacia tanto tiempo? ¿No pensaba alimentarse en todo el día? ¿Se habría escapado? ¿Y su vejiga no iba a reventar? Hermione sacudió su cabeza para quitarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza ¿Qué más daba la alimentación de Malfoy?

Pero una parte de ella sí que le preocupaba que el chico se hubiera largado o estuviera tramando algún plan contra ellos. ¿Y si después de toda la caza de mortífagos restantes que se estaba formando ella tenía a uno más cerca de lo que pensaba?. Aunque sí que es verdad que él se lo negó "Ahora no soy nada" la frase de Draco de una manera le consolaba pero… ¿Podía fiarse? Hermione entró en un profundo sueño después de saturar su cabeza con todas estas preguntas.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco se había pasado toda la mañana leyendo uno de los veinte libros de pociones que había cargado con él. Cansado se tumbó en la cama y lanzaba repetidamente hacia el techo una pelota de beisbol que había encontrado en el escritorio de aquella habitación. No quería verle la cara a Granger. Sabía que se había quedado sola. Había visto a McGonagall largarse de allí por la ventana. ¿Es que esa mujer no iba a parar de torturarle?. Primero la llevaba con ella y la sangre sucia a una casa de mierda y luego encima le dejaba pasar ese calvario solo. Draco apretó la pelota furioso.

Además de todo esto le rugían las tripas. No muy decidido se levantó. Hacía tiempo que no oía nada por allí. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y caminó lentamente escaleras abajo. Mientras bajaba pudo ver como Hermione yacía en el sillón del salón dormida. Después de ver aquello Draco comenzó a andar ya de una manera normal y tranquila. Se acercó a las puertas del salón. Allí se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Eran las tres de la tarde y no entendía por qué la chica se dedicaba a dormir. No pudo evitar pararse a pensar otra vez lo mucho que había cambiado. Era casi otra persona. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que la chica había mejorado físicamente. Hermione siempre había sido una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwart pero Draco le tenía tanto odio que eso jamás se le pasó por la cabeza. El chico sacudió su cabeza y soltó un bufido de desprecio hacía aquella imagen que tenía frente a él y se largó hacia la cocina.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Thodore Nott se había instalado en La Madriguera de una manera bastante diferente. El chico actuaba sin vergüenza ninguna ante los Weasley. Ese día el chico bajó a desayunar y hablaba con respeto a Molly además también se metió en algún tema de conversación sobre la caza de mortífagos que a Arthur no le importó sacar en presencia del chico. Nott no era agradable pero si cordial. Y esto hacia que a Molly se le cayera la baba. Sentía lastima y ternura por él y pensaba que en el fondo era un buen chico que no tenía culpa de haber nacido sin madre y con un padre asesino. En cambio Ron, Fred y George no se fiaban ni un pelo del slytherin y no evitaron sus caras de asco. A Ginny le fue un poco más difícil, no solo le parecía increíblemente guapo sino que una parte de ella también sentía la misma lástima que su madre. Arthur se encamino hacia la salida de la madriguera para irse a trabajar y Molly lo acompañó para despedirlo dejando a los chicos solos.

Los tres pelirrojos y la pelirroja miraban fijamente al chico. Theodore se dio cuenta después de mojar un trozo de bizcocho en su zumo y engullirlo tranquilamente. Con la boca llena, miro a los chicos con el ceño fruncido esperando a que les soltara lo que ocurría.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Sabemos que Malfoy no se arrepienten de sus actos como mortífago y sus ratas tampoco.

-Theodore Nott se limpió la boca y las manos con una servilleta de tela con una W bordada y sonrió con malicia. –Ya entiendo…así que, ¿no os fiais de mí? Es eso. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ron se levantó del taburete y se acercó a él hasta quedarse a un metro de distancia. -Quizás el resto se lo trague pero tanto Harry, como yo no nos fiamos de vosotros. Fuisteis mortífagos y lo seguís siendo. Puede que el resto de slytherins sí que se merezcan esta oportunidad pero Malfoy y su pandilla no. Ninguno de vosotros pediría ayuda a uno de nosotros. Tramáis algo y tarde o temprano lo vamos a averiguar.

-Así que…querido Nott –casi susurró George.

-¿Vas a contárnoslo ya? –le continuó Fred.

-¿O tenemos que usar unos cuantos _sectumsepra_ para que nos lo escupas? –continuó esta vez George. Y seguidamente ambos hermanos sacaron la varita que guardaban en su pantalón de pijama.

Ginny se mantuvo al margen mirando la escena junto con las caras de sus hermanos y las reacciones de Nott ante cada palabra. Giraba el cuello como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. De lado a lado. Veía venir un enfrentamiento.

Theodore Nott escuchó todo tranquilo y de vez en cuando mostraba alguna sonrisa. Después de la amenaza. Nott se levantó y se quedó a la altura de los 3 hermanos.

-Mirad hermanos…Weasley –el chico hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar el apellido.- Yo soy Thedore Nott, no ningún Malfoy por lo tanto, no soy su perrito. Soy una persona independiente y así lo fui siempre. Yo no llegué tan lejos como Malfoy. Yo no estuve tan cerca de las ordenes de Voldemort. ¿Qué creéis que yo no pienso que Draco se merece ir a Azkaban? Pues quizás. Pero como he dicho antes fue él el que llegó demasiado lejos. No yo. Por lo tanto sí, creo que sí me merezco esta oportunidad. Lo único que no merezco es que me hayáis vestido con tú pijama Ron Weasley.

Después de la última frase George y Fred soltaron una risa. Ron le puso cara de desesperación como si no supiera donde meterse ante aquel insulto. Y luego se largó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Eh, pero por si os interesa –dijo Nott interrumpiendo el camino de Ron. –Mi destino era estar con Potter pero por lo visto fue la lunática la que no quería estar contigo Weasley.

-¿Luna? –dijo Ginny extrañada.

-Sí, esa. –le contestó Nott señalando con un dedo la respuesta que había salido de su boca.

-Venga, Nott eso sí que suena a plan. Luna Lovegood es amiga de la familia. A ella no le importaría vivir aquí –dijo Fred

-Y tú no le harías ningún favor a un Ravenclaw –le contestó George

-Bueno ni a nadie – le siguió Fred

Theodore suspiró después de la desconfianza de los gemelos. -Pues fue ella la que me lo pidió y yo acepte. Habló con McGongalll y me dijo la dejara que viviera con Harry. Quería recompensarle por el daño que le causó su padre en la guerra.

Tiene sentido –dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Y tú por qué harías eso por Luna? –dijo Ron acercándose al chico lentamente y apuntándolo con el dedo. –Lo ves, tramas algo. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-De ti nada imbécil–bufó Nott –Pero quizás después del favor que le he hecho, ella si quiera algo de mí- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa.

Luna no es tan tonta –le respondió Ron. Nott borró la sonrisa de su cara.

¿Y a mí por qué nadie me dice nada? – preguntó Ginny a los chicos. -¿Harry iba a pasar la noche con otra y no me avisa?. - Los tres hermanos se quedaron callados mirando a la pelirroja extraños como si fuera idiota por pensar en eso a estas alturas. .Ginny echó un bufido y salió de la cocina.

Los cuatro se quedaron observando la puerta por donde había salido la chica hasta que Theodore rompió el silencio. -Si hacemos una carrera de escobas y te gano –sugirió Nott con media sonrisa. - se acabó el desconfiar de mí y me compraras un pijama nuevo. Si ganas tú … me cambio por Lovegood.

-Hecho –aceptó Ron pegando saltos calentando ya su cuerpo. Los gemelos se miraron al darse cuenta de que a Ron le tocaría confiar en Nott y comprarle un pijama.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione despertó con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla. Se incorporó un tanto alterada del sofá y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Afuera aun había sol. Eran las cinco en punto había dormido dos horas. Sabía que todo aquello era producto de su insomnio el cual le había estado afectando desde que supo la muerte de sus padres.

Hermione se frotó la frente con la mano. Le dolía la cabeza de su rápida incorporación. Tenía el presentimiento de que Draco no había pasado por allí. Todo estaba exactamente igual y se seguía sin escuchar ningún ruido. Cansada de esperarlo decidió marcharse a su dormitorio.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras cansada como si todo el cuerpo le pesara pudo darse cuenta de que algo sí había cambiado. La puerta de Malfoy ahora estaba entreabierta. Hermione dudosa decidió pasar por allí para ver que se traía el chico entre manos o si había salido escupido por la ventana. Para disimular Hermione pasó andando por delante de la puerta como si fuera a la habitación de McGonagall y miró por el lugar donde había entreabierto rapidamente. Hermione se paró y asomó la cabeza indecisa por la habitación de Malfoy. La habitación estaba sola. Hermione entró en pánico. Se había largado. Y toda culpa caería sobre ella. La chica miraba hacia todos los lados de la habitacion desesperadamente en busca del chico pero algo la distrajo. Hermione se paralizó cuando vio una gran cantidad de tarritos de distintos colores, un destilador e ingredientes de pociones que ocupaban el escritorio de Malfoy. Hermione se acercó llamada por los colores de los tarritos que brillaban. Allí había toda clase de pociones. Hermione sabía que Draco Malfoy siempre había sido bueno pero allí había pociones de las que Hermione solo había visto en libros. Estaban muy por encima de su aprendizaje en Hogwart y en cualquier colegio. Hermione sostuvo en su mano un tarrito con su contenido en color blanco y una etiqueta en la que ponía "Skele –gro"

-¿Qué coño haces aquí Granger? –susurró una voz familiar a su espalda. Hermione giró sobresaltada haciendo que el tarrito cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –gritó Draco. - ¿Acaso sabes cuánto tiempo gasté haciendo eso?. -El chico se arrodilló y observó el desastre e hizo un gesto como si pudiera recogerlo con las manos.

-No..n..no –tartamudeó Hermione después del susto que se había llevado- ni siquiera sabía que ahora te dedicabas al mercado de pociones. –dijo Hermione recomponiéndose. La chica se incorporó y tosió para que le dejara de temblar la voz y no pareciera alguien débil al lado de Malfoy

-Es que no tienes por qué saber nada –le contestó Draco subiendo el tono y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo qué no? Ahora vives en mi casa ¿recuerdas? –preguntó Hermione con una pizca de ironía en su voz. Draco la ignoro y se colocó al lado de ella observando que no faltaba ninguna poción

¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó la chica con arrogancia como si no le importara lo más minimo. - Has estado todo el día aquí encerrado no has comido ni bebido nada. ¿Piensas estar así todos los días que te quedan? –volvió a preguntar la chica

¿Y a ti que diantres te importa? – El chico pegó un golpe en el escritorio y ladeo su cara hacia la figura de Hermione. - Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo ni de McGonagall, no soy vuestro elfo doméstico y no os debo explicaciones. Que ganarais la guerra no os da el derecho a tratar a los que no ganaron como si fueran basura.

¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué todo el mundo piensa que los mortífagos son basura? –preguntó la chica alzando una ceja y separándose del furioso Draco .- ¿O no te vale con las miles de muertes de inocentes? –Hermione formuló esta última pregunta de una manera seria.

-¿Otra vez maldita Granger? – dijo Draco bajando su cabeza cansado y preparándose para gritarle -¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que ya no soy nada? -pregunto furioso. - Al igual que tú, el cara rajada y tu novio la zanahoria, tampoco sois unos héroes.

Hermione soltó una risita. - Esa es la cuestión, que nosotros no buscamos el máximo poder ni la gloria y para ello matamos a todo el que se nos pase por encima. - La chica se volteó decidida a salir de allí.

Draco la cogió por el brazo cansado de sus estúpidas indirectas. La chica le miró sobresaltada no se esperaba a Draco tan cerca de ella y haciéndole daño, pues Draco apretaba el brazo de Hermione inconscientemente debido a su enfado.

-Mira Granger escúchame bien –le susurró a la chica ahora muy cerca de él lo suficiente para que no tuviera que alzar la voz. - no quiero que me espíes, ni que me sigas, ni que averígues sobre mí. Te repito que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia y si el problema es que te has cansado de leer por séptima vez todos los libros de tu biblioteca o que la estúpida comadreja no te hace caso diviértete con otra cosa. Con tu estúpido gato por ejemplo que hoy no me ha dejado dormir. –Seguidamente Draco sacudió el brazo de Hermione para soltarlo.

¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! –gritó Hermione cuando se recuperó del shock

¡PUES DEJAME EN PAZ! –le contestó Draco con el mismo tono. El chico se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda

-Ni por asombro te llegues a pensar que me preocupo por tu existencia. Me trae sin cuidado lo que te traigas entre manos pero te aseguro que… es inútil. –dijo la chica con un tono frio. Hermione se volvió a dar la vuelta para abandonar aquella habitación de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo tu llorando por las noches por tus padres, no? –preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos satisfecho porque sabía que había ganado la discusión. -Sal de aquí ¿quieres? -Le dijo el chico mientras señalaba con la cabeza la salida.

Hermione se volvió a dar la vuelta para decirle unas últimas palabras. –Está claro que vas por el mismo camino de ser una persona vil y cruel como tu padre.-dijo Hermione serena y luego salió dando un portazo.

-¡Estúpida Granger! –bufó Draco para él mismo. De repente todo su orgullo de haber ganado aquella pelea se había esfumado y además en su habitación se había colado un pequeño olor a chocolate y canela indescriptible.

Al día siguiente Hermione volvió a madrugar debido a su insomnio. Esta vez pensando en cómo diantres Draco Malfoy la había escuchado llorar.

Como la mañana anterior tuvo una charla rápida con la profesora McGonagall en la que le recordaba a una cansada Hermione que el trabajo que estaba haciendo acogiendo a Draco era importante. La conversación de ambas fue interrumpida por una lechuza que traía "El profeta"

-Oh ya está aquí –dijo la profesora levantándose para recoger su taza y llevarla al fregadero

Hermione la miró dudosa frenando sus ganas de lanzarse a leer el periódico. La profesora se dio cuenta del gesto.

-Oh señorita Granger, es su casa, cójalo. Puede leerlo en voz alta si lo desea y así yo también estaré informada. –dijo la profesora con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento y cogió el periódico. Hermione se quedó perpleja. La profesora la miraba esperando a que la chica comenzara a leer. Pero Hermione se había quedado muda. En la portada del periódico se podía leer: _"Xenophilius Lovegood escapa de Azkaban. ¿Ha visto usted a este mago"?._ El gran título estaba acompañado de una foto del padre de Luna. El hombre estaba allí con el pelo sucio y amarillento, los ojos ojerosos y una expresión de locura y enfado. En la imagen el señor Lovegood comenzaba a reír y luego se ponía furioso y así sucesivamente.

-Es..es..el padre de Luna –dijo la chica dándole el periódico a la profesora nerviosa.

-Oh dios mio. Es una locura. ¿Qué se trae entre manos? –preguntó para si misma la profesora.- Dudo mucho que el señor Lovegood se haya escapado de Azkaban solo por querer su libertad.-dijo la profesora mientras miraba hacia todos los lados nerviosa en busca de su abrigo. –He de marchar señorita Granger. Volveré con noticias. Vosotros mientras tanto, no salgáis de casa.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Aun no tenía palabras. El señor Lovegood no había quedado muy conforme con su entrada a prisión. Harry trató de que esto no ocurriera pero el ministro pensó que en la guerra todos deberían pagar por igual. El padre de Luna no quiso escuchar los lamentos de Harry y lo único que sabíamos era que él odiaba a los mortífagos y ahora también a los que no lo eran. El único cariño que sentía era por su hija.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco salió de su habitación. El día anterior pudo soportar saltarse el desayuno pero hoy ya no. El chico se moría de hambre tanto que estaba dispuesto a soportar una vez más las estúpidas habladurías de Granger.

Bajo la escaleras dando saltos tranquilamente y entro a la cocina. Allí estaba la chica escribiendo una carta. Draco le echó un vistazo rápido y comenzó a abrir todos los muebles de la cocina en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca como si estuviera solo. Hermione en cambio paró de escribir y lo miraba todo el tiempo irritada.

-Si buscas algo de comer, me temo que el desayuno ha cerrado. Tendrás que esperarte a la hora de almorzar. –Dijo Hermione

-¿Escribiendo poemas a tu novio la comadreja, Granger? –preguntó Draco sin mirarla y bebiendo a morro zumo de un cartón que había encontrado en uno de los muebles.

-Aunque te parezca increíble, Malfoy en mi vida hay más cosas aparte de Ronald. Quien por cierto no es mi novio. –dijo la chica con indiferencia como si no le doliera que el rubio estuviera todo el día recordándole su relación con Ron.

-Uuuhhh –dijo Draco usando un tono divertido mostrando de que le había sorprendido su respuesta. Hermione era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Draco reírse de algo aunque en ese caso fuera de ella. –Vaya hasta una sucia comadreja no te soporta ¿no? –dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al frutero que había en la mesa de la cocina donde escribía Hermione y cogia una manzana verde.

-Para tu información, nunca he salido oficialmente con Ron por lo que no se puede terminar algo que nunca ha empezado –le contestó Hermione furiosa. –Y por cierto si yo fuera tú me mantendría informado en lugar de pasar todo el día encerrado demostrando lo hurón que eres. –Hermione le tiro el periódico al pecho.

Draco susurró un "estúpida Granger " para él mismo y comenzó a leer.

-Genial…-dijo Draco irónicamente –El ministro lleva desde que acabo la guerra haciendo el inútil trabajo de buscar y encarcelar mortífagos y ya no es solo que no lo están consiguiendo encima se les escapan criminales. ¡Menuda panda de inútiles! –bufó Draco tirando el periódico.

-El padre de Luna no es un criminal. Fue algo injusto. Harry no quería que él entrara en prisión. –le contestó Hermione

-Como no, San Potter haciendo de las suyas. Pues déjame que te diga Granger que si el lunático entró a prisión es por culpa de Harry le guste o no. Pero es propio de él meter en líos a personas y luego como siempre decir que lo sentía. No todo se arregla con un lo siento ¿sabes? –escupió Draco con cara de asco. –Y que sepáis que si el ministro no hizo caso a Potter es porque es un don nadie.

-Claro, solo ha sido el héroe que ha conseguido derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los siglos. -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa de su amigo.

-Espera un momento –dijo Draco recapacitando sobre esa conversación y cansado de escuchar a Hermione. -¿Por qué diantres has dicho que debería mantenerme informado, Granger? Me importa una mierda lo que haga ese lunático. Lo que importa son los cientos de mortífagos que aun andan sueltos. El cara rajada podrá haber acabado con Voldemort pero no con la guerra. –dijo Draco arrugando cada vez más su cara de desprecio al recordar a Harry y Voldemort. –Que se ande con ojo.

-Tú también deberías andarte con ojo Malfoy. Cuando la guerra acabó y Xenophilius Lovegood entró a prisión le reprochó a Harry que tu familia no fuera a Azkaban y el sí. Le pareció injusto que vosotros os fuerais de rositas…al igual que mucha gente. -susurró Hermione.

Draco se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Crees que me importa lo que ese chiflado y el resto de la gente piensa? No le tengo miedo a nadie. Ya no.-dijo el rubio tajantemente. - Si el lunático quiere venir por mí, aquí le espero. Pero sería algo inútil por su parte porque experimentaría la peor de las maldiciones.

-No sé por qué me sorprendo. A ti no te importa nada ni nadie. Después de una guerra eres tan egocéntrico de seguir pensando que lo único que importa es tu bienestar. –le riñó Hermione. La prisión de Lovegood fue injusta comparándola con vuestra situación.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre y mi madre están siendo perseguido por el ministro para ser encarcelados ¿O es que no lo recuerdas empollona Granger? –le dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí porque tu padre a pesar de no entrar en prisión se largó para seguir siendo un mortífago y haciendo de las suyas y tu madre…tu madre –titubeo Hermione. Hermione no tenía ni idea de por qué ahora perseguían a Narcissa Malfoy también. Ella pensaba que Narcissa después de quedar libre cuando pasó la guerra no se había unido con marido para volver a convertirse en mortífaga. - ¿Por qué persiguen a tu madre?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo. Ni se te ocurra hablar de mi madre sangresucia.-dijo Draco bajando el tono serio.

-En cambio tú si puedes bromear sobre los míos ¿no? –preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente. –Egocéntrico, vil y cruel asi eres. –dijo Hermione casi susurrando.

-Eh, mi familia sí que me importa, pero no tú ni tu estúpido grupo de amiguitos. Por eso no pienso levantar un solo dedo por ustedes nunca. No es ego es asco hacia los que no me gustan. –dijo Draco elevando cada vez más el tono.

¿QUIEN TE IMPORTA A TÍ? –gritó Hermione con una media sonrisa y sacada de quicio por aquella discusión. Aquello ya le estaba causando risa. Si se creía que Draco la iba a convencer de que a él le importaba alguien después de todo lo que había pasado, la llevaba clara.

-MI MADR…-el grito de desesperación del chico debido a la presión que le estaba causando la gryffindor fue interrumpido por el vuelo de una lechuza negra que se posó rápidamente en la mesa de la cocina entre las figuras de ambos chicos los cuales se quedaron mirando fijamente al animal. Ambos pudieron observar perfectamente en la pata de la lechuza una carta con una "B" de Bulgaria.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Draco con cara extraña.

Hermione si sabía lo que era.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 _¿_ _ **Qué tal os ha parecidoooo? Quería subir este capítulo el jueves, de hecho tenía pensado subir capítulos jueves y domingos pero después de esta semana me he dado cuenta de que necesito más días para pensar así que intentaré subir capitulo cada domingo**_

 _ **Este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Tenía cero inspiración. He tenido que ver Harry Potter y la orden del fénix porque necesitaba ver a Draco y Hermione y acordarme de ellos jajajaja.**_

 _ **Como podéis ver Theodore Nott se ha adaptado bastante bien. Y se está comportando. Aunque en las pelis no aparezca nunca es un personaje que me encanta que aparezca en los fanfics. Estoy intentando que todo vuestro odio vaya hacia Draco xD que pena me da jajajaj Draco es mi personaje favorito de la saga y no me gusta que nadie lo odie pero así tiene que ser un buen Dramione en mi opinion.**_

 _ **Podéis dejarme sugerencias sobre que os gustaría que ocurriese. Yo ya creo que entre Hermione y Draco tienen que empezar a arder los motores xd. Dejadme reviews sobre que os ha parecido.**_

 _ **PD: Espero que no os estéis haciendo un lio con la situación de los personajes. Cualquier duda podéis preguntármela.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Saludos verdes.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Cazada

**Capítulo 6 : Cazada**

Hermione cogió la carta de Viktor Krum antes de que Draco pudiera volver a pestañear. El chico se quedó confundido mirándola con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que escondía?

Hermione permanecía mirándolo con una falsa cara de indiferencia que no podía ocultar cuando se echó la carta al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. ¿Acaso se pensaba que Draco no la había visto? La lechuza aún permanecía allí y Draco había preguntado sobre la inesperada carta que había interrumpido su conversación.

Buee…ee…no.- titubeó Hermione. -Estoy cansada de discutir idioteces, es hora de que me largue a mi habitación. No soporto más tu presencia Malfoy desde tan temprano. -la chica se acomodaba el flequillo intentando disimular sus nervios mientras intentaba hablar a Draco con superioridad como lo solía hacer siempre pero esta vez su voz sonaba nerviosa y el chico se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que no la creía.

¿Qué demonios llevas ahí, Granger? -preguntó el chico tranquilo y con expresión relajada.

A ti eso no te incumbe. -Hermione respondió rápidamente como si ya supiera que el chico le iba a hacer esa pregunta y saltó del taburete de la cocina donde se hallaba para dirigirse a la puerta y salir corriendo. Lo último que quería era que Malfoy se enterara de su relación con Viktor Krum. Primero porque quería mantener a Draco lejos de todos sus asuntos personales de su vida. Y segundo porque no sería correcto que el único que supiera de aquella relación fuera el antes que Harry o muy a su pesar Ron. Con el cual no sabía en qué punto estaba su relación.

Draco noto como la chica se tensó y salió corriendo. Sabía que ocultaba algo y ese algo no era nada sobre su amigo el cara rajada ni temas del ministro ni del colegio. Sabía que era otra cosa.

Podría haber pensado que es una carta romanticona de tu querido y molesto Weasley pero él jamás tendría tan buen gusto. Ese sello no es de él. -dijo el rubio divertido de espaldas a la chica mientras mordía una manzana verde que había cogido del frutero que tenía delante. - ¿Siendo infiel Granger? -el tono de burla en su voz era inevitable.

La chica lo miró y abrió la boca para contestar pero sabía que así lo único que haría sería alargar la batalla y que le descubrieran con el tesoro que tenía en sus manos. Aun así se sorprendía ¿Cómo a veces Malfoy podía ser tan sumamente inteligente?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para quitarse cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y dedicándole una furtiva mirada a la espalda del chico abrió la puerta. Pero cuando ya estaba saliendo por ella notó como alguien tiraba del filo de la carta que salía del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? -gritó la chica al ver a Malfoy con aire divertido con la carta de Krum en la mano.

-Veremos a ver que escondes aquí, Granger – Draco sacudía la carta divertido mientras Hermione miraba todos sus movimientos.

-Ni se te ocurra abrirla maldito hurón. - De repente Draco avanzaba por la cocina con la carta en la mano y el brazo extendido hacia arriba para que la chica no pudiera alcanzarla. A su paso le seguía una enfadada Hermione.

Y así como si Draco fuera el ratón y Hermione el gato empezó la guerra en la cocina.

-Uuuuuh -soltó Draco con media sonrisa. - Asi que ocultas algo grande querida Granger. -Draco seguía hablando con su tono divertido. Hermione estaba desesperada y eso le hacía tanta gracia que no podía evitar extender todo aquel conflicto.

-¡Te la vas a cargar ! -gritó Hermione. - Si la abres hablare con McGonagall y te largaras de aquí y cuando venga el señor Lovegood o cualquier amigo de tu padre a asesinarte te arrepentirás de todo esto – Hermione no paraba de buscar excusas que hicieran remover la conciencia de Malfoy y así hacer que le devolviera la carta. Pero sabia que aquello era muy difícil. Era Malfoy y molestarla había sido siempre su asignatura favorita.

El chico se paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella aun con el brazo hacia arriba.

-Vaya, vaya ,vaya Granger. -El chico hablaba como si estuviera cantando una canción.

-¿Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que tener miedo? Pero en cambio eres tú la que está aquí en frente mía aterrada porque yo lea esta carta. -dijo otra vez con su media sonrisa y mirando la carta.

-Eres muy valiente ahora Malfoy pero no será así cuando acaben contigo. Y si ellos no lo hacen, me encargare yo -dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

-Vaya Granger eso sí que me divierte. -Contestó el rubio con una carcajada.

\- ¿Y acaso crees que una carta de Ronald lo va a hacer? -la chica decidió desviar el tema. Quizás si utilizaba el asco que Malfoy le tenía a Ron no leería la carta.

-La carta no es de la zanahoria aquí pone una B -dijo el chico señalando el sello con la otra mano que le quedaba libre. - ¿Lo ves? -Draco utilizaba un tono infantil. Como si Hermione fuera tonta o una niña pequeña. -¿De que es la B? ¿De bobo? Viniendo de Ronald Weasley tendría sentido.

A Draco no se le borraba la sonrisa de su cara al igual que a Hermione su enfado. No era consciente de que su cara cada vez se tornaba más roja y lamentablemente esta la delataba. Hermione respiró fuerte. Quería salir de allí. Probo con su última opción. La indiferencia. Quizás a Draco no le importaba su vida. Solo molestarla.

-Está bien, ábrela. -dijo Hermione con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Segura ex – señora Weasley? -preguntó el rubio mirándola desafiante y con una sonrisa.

Para desgracia de Hermione. Draco se alejó de la chica para que no pudiera arrebatarle la carta y la abrió. Hermione soltó un suspiro su plan no había funcionado. Parecía que a Malfoy si le importaba su vida.

Hermione pudo notar como Draco leía con diversión la carta hasta que finalmente llegó al final y vio la firma. Su sonrisa se tensó haciendo que esta finalmente desapareciera.

¿VIKTOR KRUM? - Exclamó el chico. -Te tienen que estar gastando una broma, vamos Granger ¿No se suponía que eras la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos? -preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que parecía falsa. Draco intentó disimular su irritación al leer ese nombre. El de Viktor Krum. No sabía por qué pero aquello no se lo esperaba. Y una sensación de desagrado invadió su cuerpo. Quizás por qué Viktor Krum era un triunfador. Él y todo el mundo lo sabía. Granger no se lo merecía. Lo único que veía aceptable en su vida es que ella estuviera con la comadreja. Aquello si era normal.

¿Pero de que hablas? -preguntó Hermione incomoda. ¿Había algo peor? Se preguntaba. - Yo…yo estuve saliendo con él en cuarto curso. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

Que te inviten a un baile no es salir, Granger. Además resulto ser un idiota. Se las daba de triunfador pero Voldemort logró hechizarlo en la prueba del laberinto.

¿Un idiota? - Pregunto Hermione exaltada. -Pero si tú lo admirabas. Incluso decidiste apoyarlo en lugar de apoyar a Harry aunque perteneciera a otra escuela.

Yo apoyaría a una piedra antes de estar animando al cara rajada. -bufó el rubio.

Hermione estaba harta de aquella situación. ¿Ahora era Malfoy quien decidía con quien debía de salir? Sabía que lo único que quería era hundirle la autoestima como lo había hecho siempre. Así que pensaba largarse de allí.

-Está bien ya lo sabes ¿contento? -preguntó Hermione irónicamente quitándole la carta de las manos. Esta vez Draco no se resistió. Estaba allí como una estatua mirándola con expresión serena. Hermione finalmente salió torpemente de la cocina sin entender el comportamiento del rubio ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Y por qué ahora no hablaba? Se quitó estos pensamientos de su cabeza y subió las escaleras dirección a su cuarto. Pero el rubio volvió a interrumpir sus pasos.

Después de la guerra seguiste alojándote en La madriguera ¿no es así? .-preguntó Draco sin venir a cuento. Ahora Hermione estaba a mitad de las escaleras y Draco firme en el hall mirándola fijamente con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

Si ¿y qué quieres decir con eso? -Hermione no sabía cómo el chico podía haber sabido aquello aunque era obvio. Hermione solía pasar su tiempo siempre en su casa, en el colegio o en La Madriguera y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Sin embargo la chica no sabía hacía donde querían llegar sus intuiciones

Me extrañaría mucho que la zanahoria te dejara entrar a su casa sin importarle que ya tengas novio nuevo. ¿No lo sabe verdad? -Preguntó el rubio con otras de sus sonrisas desafiantes.

¿Cuantas veces he de explicarte que yo y Ronald nunca hemos salido?-mintió Hermione. Aunque ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Un beso era salir juntos? Claro que no. Pero no podía negar que había una especie de extraña relación entre ambos.

El chico camino hacia delante y subió un par de escalones hasta quedarse medianamente cerca de Hermione. -Repítemelo hasta que me lo crea. -susurró Draco mientras hacia su típico gesto de levantar las dos cejas y lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Harry todo esto es horrible. Siento…vergüenza y decepción. ¿y como nadie nos a avisado? -le preguntó Luna preocupada.

Luna se encontraba sentada en el suelo en la gran biblioteca de la mansión Black junto a la chimenea temblando y cubriéndose con una manta hasta la cabeza. Habia habido un ataque en el hospital de San Mungo. En el Profeta ambos chicos pudieron leer qíe al parecer habían visto a Xenophilius Lovegood a cargo de todo aquello. Lo que significaba lo evidente. El señor Lovegood se había convertido en mortífago después de su escapada de Azkaban. El ataque había sido a mano de cuatro mortífagos. Pero aún no se sabía por qué ni para qué.

-Tranquila Luna, todo saldrá bien. Oye estar en Azkaban es difícil. Hace que incluso puedas volverte…loco. Harry se agachó hasta quedarse a la altura de Luna. Y apoyo su mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

\- ¿Insinúas que mi padre se volvió loco? – preguntó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No Luna…simplemente que Azkaban no es un lugar fácil en el que permanecer. Es la prisión más segura y supongo que escapar y tener libertad puede hacer que hagas cosas…dementes. -Harry no quería ofender a Luna pero el señor Lovegood ahora ya no estaba de su parte o quizás sí. De todas formas lo tenía que entender. De una manera u otra había dejado a su hija sola para hacerse ahora su enemigo.

-Mi padre es un hombre bueno siempre lo ha sido sabes Harry Potter. Y todo esto ha sucedido porque lo han obligado. Lo hicieron una vez. Lo pueden volver a hacer.

-Nos enteraremos Luna. Hoy iremos todos a casa de Hermione. Reunirnos en un lugar muggle es lo más seguro. Así que reuniré a la Orden esta noche y solucionaremos todo esto, ¿Esta bien? -preguntó Harry con una leve sonrisa.

La chica sonrió débilmente ante la actitud de Harry aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

La profesora McGonagall dio un portazo al entrar al fin en la que ahora era su casa. Esto hizo que Hermione rebotara de la cama en la que estaba tranquilamente tendida intentando leer la carta de Viktor. Pero no podía. Sentía vergüenza. Todo aquello lo había leído anteriormente Malfoy. Por un lado estaba inquieta porque ahora Draco su mayor enemigo sabía que andaba con Viktor Krum. También que se lo estaba ocultando a Ron y que esto le afectaba. Pero por otro lado permanecía tranquila. Si algo había notado es que Malfoy ya no era un niñato. La guerra lo había vuelto más maduro y no le extrañaba. Así que dudaba mucho que Draco le mandara a Ron una lechuza para contarle todo el cuento. Hermione decidió tranquilizarse confiando en Malfoy algo que hasta ella en su interior sabía que era una tremenda locura. Desviando todos sus pensamientos a un lado Hemione bajo para saber a qué venia todo el alboroto de su profesora.

-Hola profesora ¿Cómo ha ido el día? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Como le agradaba tener compañía en casa. Cualquiera que no fuera Malfoy.

\- ¿El día? ¿acaso no has leído el periódico? -preguntó la profesora mirando con extraña a Hermione por encima de sus gafas.

Hermione recordó que iba a hacerlo justo antes de que la carta de Krum la interrumpiera y Malfoy armara todo aquel desastre de carrera.

Pues no…-dijo avergonzada Hermione. -¿Qué me he perdido?

Es el padre de luna. Sentenció la profesora. Mientras preparaba el té.

¿Ese señor? ¿Otra vez? ¿Lo han encontrado? -se alegró Hermione. Aunque la profesora no mostraba ningún gesto de alegría. Al contrario. Manejaba la tetera temblorosa.

-Claro que lo han encontrado. Hoy en San Mungo con tres mortífagos más. Y él al mando.

\- ¿El padre de Luna ahora es mortífago? -preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. -Pero eso no puede ser. La chica se sentó en un taburete de la cocina. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba

-Harry quiere reunir hoy a la orden aquí. Esta noche. -dijo la profesora dejando la tetera y girándose para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

-Claro, no habrá ningún problema. -Hermione intentó poner una sonrisa. Pero fallo en el intento. Le parecía increíble. No estaba preocupada por lo del padre de Luna. Si no porque hoy después de todo lo que se había formado con Viktor volvería a ver a Ron. ¿Y si Draco se enteraba de que La Orden se iba a reunir allí y decidía soltárselo a Ronald? Mas le valdría que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Hermione lo único que ansiaba era que Draco no se enterara de nada y se durmiera pronto. Lo que Hermione no sabía es que Draco estaba en el piso de arriba apoyado en la baranda de la escalera escuchando toda la conversación que había habido entre ellas.

Se hizo la noche y poco a poco los miembros de la orden comenzaron a llegar a la casa de la gryffindor. El profesor Moody vino acompañado de Lupin y Tonks seguidamente llego Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley acompañados de Theodore Nott. Luego apareció Kingsley y finalmente Harry con una triste Luna a su lado.

Todos se saludaron alegremente y consolaban a Luna. La profesora McGonagall mientras indicaba a todos los miembros donde estaba la cocina y los acompañaba hasta ella. Hasta que llegó el turno de Nott

El señor Malfoy está arriba. Seguro que se alegra de que usted esta aquí -le advirtió Minerva.

Eso significa que no puedo estar en la reunión ¿no? -preguntó Nott frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

Bueno usted sabe que la reunión ha sido convocada solo para miembros de la Orden asíque le agradecería que permaneciera con Malfoy en el piso de arriba.

Está bien como quiera. No me interesan sus planes inútiles. -bufó el chico mientras le dedicaba una cara de asco.

El chico subió malhumorado las escaleras. Le fastidiaba que aquella panda aun desconfiara de él. Nott abrió la puerta de la habitación del pasillo de la izquierda y se encontró a un rubio elaborando pociones.

-Vaya asi que te usan para hacer experimentos contigo, ¿no? -Preguntó Nott apoyado en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí si se puede saber? -preguntó Draco girándose con media sonrisa en el rostro. En el fondo se alegraba de ver una cara conocida.

-Me han encargado que permanezca aquí mientras los demás se reúnen. El padre de la lunática la ha liado en San Mungo, ¿sabes? -El chico ando hacia la cama y se tendió boca arriba relajadamente apoyando su cabeza en sus dos brazos.

-Sí, me he enterado. La idiota de Granger y la profesora lo comentaron esta noche, al igual que lo de que se iban a reunir. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué te han mandado aquí? -preguntó Draco.

-Como si no lo supieras…-canturreó Nott. - No se fian de nosotros y quieren que permanezcamos aquí encerrados mientras ellos deciden qué hacer con el chiflado.

Draco golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano e hizo que Theodore se incorporara bruscamente. – ¿Sabes? estoy harto de que me traten como un asesino. Elaboran un plan para darnos una segunda oportunidad pero luego no son capaces de incluirnos en su maldita orden -El chico no pudo evitar lucir una cara de asco al pronunciar la palabra "Orden". -Se acabo. Vamos a bajar.

Theodore Nott se quedó impactado con la actitud de Malfoy. Ahora era malvado pero de otra manera. Ahora no hacia daño a nadie pero si se pensaba rebelar contra todo el que le llevara la contraria, como siempre. Eso ultimo no había cambiado mucho pero el balance era positivo. Nott se levantó de la cama de un salto y con una sonrisa siguió al chico. Él también quería guerra con esa panda.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Molly Weasley tuvo que ir en busca de más asientos debido a que no había más taburetes y prácticamente ya no había espacio en aquella cocina. En el centro se encontraba Harry quien lanzaba miradas de consolamiento a Luna. La chica seguía destrozada. El resto murmuraban todos entre todos. Hasta que la voz de Harry los calló

-Está bien. Comencemos. ¿Por qué? ¿y para que el señor Lovegood ha atacado San Mungo? -pregunto Harry lanzando miradas a todos por igual. Ahora todos estaban en silencio atentos a sus palabras.

-Lo que está claro es que tu no eras el objetivo. Buscan a alguien y no eres tú Harry. -sentenció Hermione. -Nadie iría ahora a buscarte a San Mungo.

-¿Pero cómo pueden burlar todas las medidas de seguridad? -Interrumpió McGonagall. -Les aseguro que tanto en Hogwart como en San Mungo hemos instaurado las mejores normas de protección y los mejores hechizos. Voldemort podía frenarlos pero unos simples mortífagos no.

-Ese es el problema. Que no son unos simples mortífagos. Está claro que saben de una buena magia oscura mucho más potente que la que usaban cuando Voldemort estaba al mando de todo. -dijo Arthur.

-Ahí quería llegar- dijo Harry agitado. Tendríamos que empezar a averiguar quién es el jefe ahora. Antes fue Voldemort ¿y ahora? ¿a quién les ha pasado su cargo? ¿Quién enseña esa magia? -Harry lucia nervioso.

-Sea quien sea además de saber de magia oscura. Tiene un gran poder de convicción. Al señor Lovegood… -Tonks pauso cuando vio el rostro de la triste Luna. -El señor Lovegood sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Escapar de la cárcel, unirse a los mortífagos…es demasiado. Y sin embargo lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué él? -preguntó Ron con cara extraña.

\- Porque esta chiflado, por eso. Es más fácil de manipular. No les hacen falta hechizos. -gritó Draco desde la puerta. Todos se giraron hacia ellos. Ambos chicos estaban apoyados en un lado de la puerta. Draco estaba relajado. Con los brazos cruzados. Al estar vestido de negro su gris mirada resaltaba y se incrustaba más en cualquiera que lo mirase. Hermione era una de ellas. Estaba asustada. Esperaba que no hubiera bajado para contar su "secreto."

\- ¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí? -volvió a preguntar Ron mirando a su profesora.

-Si han dejado entrar a una sucia comadreja ¿por qué a mí no? -Draco le lanzó una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo.

-Ustedes dos deben permanecer fuera. No pertenecen a la orden. -dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba a ellos para hacerles salir de allí pero Nott le interrumpió

-La profesora tampoco. -dijo Theodore

¡Señor Nott! -La profesora se levantó de su asiento furiosa.

-Tiene razón. Si queréis ayudarnos y que la sociedad nos acepte. Debéis de ser los primeros en hacerlo. Y por qué no comenzando por confiar en nosotros y no tenernos escondidos como ratas. -sugerió Draco señalándose a él y a su compañero

¿Ahora quieres nuestra aceptación Malfoy? Vas listo -bufó Ron.

-Te aseguro que eso no es lo que quiero cabeza de calabaza. -Draco apretó sus puños. ¿Cómo podía pensar ese idiota que quería algo de él? ¿Su aceptación? Lo que le encantaría seria cantar como un canario que su querida Hermione no se portaba muy bien últimamente.

-¿Entonces que queréis.? -Harry se había mantenido al margen. Era lo que siempre hacia ante las estupideces de Malfoy. Y ahora más. Ya que una parte de él sabía que le debía una. A el no. A su madre. La cual no le delató frente a Voldemort.

-Ayudar de una forma u otra -dijo Nott

-De eso nada. -bufó Draco mirando con asco a su amigo. - Tengo que saber dónde está mi padre. El cual por si no lo sabéis pertenece a esa clase de mortífagos de la que tanto habláis. El cual me odia y el cual si se entera de que estoy conviviendo con vosotros me matara

-A lo mejor es una locura pero creo que el chico tiene razón. -dijo Molly. - Su padre está en el ajo. Deberá saber cómo de cerca esta del peligro.

-Eso no es una buena idea. -Hermione también hablo por primera vez. Quería pasar desapercibida. No quería enfurecer a Draco y que este la delatara pero era inevitable. Aquello era una locura.

-Vaya así que ahora la chica que se ha hecho fan del quidditch me va a dar órdenes. -Draco sonrió nada más al oír la voz de la chica. Ahora molestarla era tan fácil. Hermione se puso roja hasta las cejas.

-¿De qué habla? -preguntó Ron girándose hacia Hermione la cual lucia una extraña cara de preocupación.

-De nada, es idiota. -le contestó Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto

Está bien. Malfoy se queda pero Nott…Lo siento. -dijo Harry arrugando los labios.

-¿Pero Harry de verdad vas a dejar que ese hurón se quede escuchando todos nuestros planes? Seguro que es un espía y sigue en contacto con su padre. -Ron alzó la voz notablemente por lo que acababa de sentenciar Harry.

-Hazme caso zanahoria no es eso de lo que deberías preocuparte. -dijo Draco con media sonrisa y mirando a Hermione de nuevo.

¿Pero de qué habla otra vez? -preguntó Ron volviéndose a girar hacia Hermione nervioso.

De nada Ron. -Lo tranquilizó Hermione apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

¿Y por qué te mira de esa forma? -volvió a preguntar Ron enfadado

Porque es imbécil cuantas veces he de decírtelo. -le contestó enfadada Hermione - Pero también he de decir que le creo cuando dice que no está de parte de su padre. -finalizó la chica mirando hacia el rubio.

-Chica lista. -Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. De repente le gustaba verlos discutir y tener el apoyo de Granger aunque fuera mediante amenaza.

-Mas le vale por que esta vez no se iría de rositas – saltó Fred

-Ni vivo. -Le siguió George

-Tranquilos…-dijo Draco con prepotencia mirando hacia los dos chicos para luego soltar un bufido. -malditos pelirrojos…

Yo sé que no viene a cuento. -Interrumpió Tonks quien Al parecer era la única que tenía ojos para Luna. -Pero creo que Luna tampoco debería de estar aquí hoy. Su padre se ha hecho mortifago y ha provocado un ataque. Hoy no hablaremos bien de él.

-De acuerdo. Sera mejor que Theodore y Luna se vayan al salón. Ahora les llevare una taza de chocolate ¿si ? -Dijo Molly mirando a Nott con una sonrisa dulce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina. Luna como un alma en pena y Theodore con cara disconforme. ¿Acaso se pensaban que ahora era un elfo domestico encargado de consolar a la Lunática? Luna se sentó en el sillón de la derecha del sofá donde Theodore se sentó. La chica absorbía sus penas con un ruido bastante molesto para Nott. Quien le lanzaba miradas de asco cada vez que lo hacía. Este finalmente le acerco un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-Gracias Nott. Todo esto es muy duro, ¿sabes? Es como una pesadilla. Como si miles de snorlaks se volvieran locos y te dejaran con ellos en una habitación.

-No es para tanto Lovegood, hazme caso. Tu padre no es el único pirado. Dijo Nott mirando hacia la chimenea.

-Tu no lo entiendes

Nott miró a la chica de repente. -¿Qué diantres hay que entender? ¿Qué tu padre ahora es mortifago? ¿y qué? No es el fin del mundo te lo aseguro.

-Mi madre murió y ahora mi padre es un mort… -la chica calló porque se dio cuenta de que aquel chico había pasado por lo mismo que ella. La madre de ambos estaba muerta y sus padres se habían convertido en mortifagos

\- Creo que si lo entiendo. Mas de lo que crees. -El chico le sonrió levemente

-pero yo… es que ahora no reconozco a mi propio padre. -gritó Luna. - Tu en cambio siempre has sabido que era así…

-Pues sí. Y deberías aplicarte algo. Tu padre ya no existe nunca más. Se ha pasado al bando enemigo de su hija. Se acabo. Tu padre está muerto. -Sus palabras salían como si fueran culebras o así lo veía la chica.

-pero no lo está -le reprochó Luna.

-Desearas que lo esté. -finalizó Nott

La chica se echó a llorar sin miramiento alguno. Cataratas caían de sus grises ojos. Y a Nott se le abrió un poco el alma. Luna Lovegood y sus lágrimas consiguieron que el chico se ablandara. Sabía que le había hecho daño y quizás aunque esa fuera la realidad, la manera de habérselo contado podría haber sido distinta. El chico se levantó y se sacó otro pañuelo de su bolsillo. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-vamos Lovegood. Me han encargado sacarte de allí para que parases de llorar. Se supone que mi trabajo es divertirte.

-no eres un elfo Nott. No tienes por qué cuidarme

-Creo que eres la única que piensa eso. Dijo haciendo una mueca

-Lo que tú piensas sobre mí y mi padre es aún peor, ¿no lo crees? -dijo la chica con gesto triste

-Oye Luna. Tu padre es tu padre. Y tú eres tú. Y contra ti…no tengo nada. Solo dos pañuelos.

La chica sonrió. Debía de ser la única persona de aquella casa que pensaba verdaderamente que aquel chico guardaba un corazón de oro pero no lo importaba. De verdad que lo pensaba. Lo sentía en esos ojos marrones que la miraban cada vez menos como si fuera una lunática. Y en aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba ahora para que se le pasara la tristeza que le invadía por culpa de su padre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. Esperando a que vuelvan a atacar. -dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso.

\- El problema Harry es que ahora estamos muy perdidos. No sabemos quién maneja los hilos. Donde se alojan ni a por quienes van -le contestó Arthur

-Pero el padre de Luna está en peligro. El no haría una cosa así. Es inocente. Los mortífagos lo tendrán bajo amenaza. -dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

¿Pero por qué diantres pensáis que el lunático es inocente? Si fuera inocente no sería capaz de matar a nadie por muchas amenazas que recibiera. -Exclamó Draco

-¿Es que no la has escuchado? Lo conocemos el no haría una cosa así -le contestó Ron con un bufido.

-Pues él la ha hecho. -le contestó Draco sin mirarlo.

-No tendría otra opción. -dijo Hermione.

-Yo tampoco la tuve y aun así no lo hice. -finalizo Draco mirando fijamente a la chica.

Hermione sintió en ese momento algo de compasión por Draco. Su corazón latía ante su mirada fija.

Un silencio atroz se formó cuando Draco sentenció la discusión recordando el momento en el que fue amenazado y manipulado para matar a Dumbledore

-Lo amenazaron con su hija la última vez. Lo han podido volver a hacer. -dijo Kingsley.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. Aquella gente le cansaba. ¿Cómo podían ser tan imbécil -¿Y va a ser tan idiota de volver a picar?. Ahora el lunático es un asesino os guste o no. Y no hay motivo para justificar nada. Si fuerais inteligentes iríais en busca de él.

-Esa opción está descartada Malfoy. -dijo Harry -Lo buscarémos pero para ayudarle y traerle junto a su hija. Esa será la misión. Debemos de encontrar al padre de Luna. Como sea.

-Menuda panda de inútiles. -susurró el rubio.

-¡MALFOY!¡ NO TE HEMOS DEJADO PERMANECER AQUÍ PARA SOPORTAR TUS IDEAS ABSURDAS Y TUS INSULTOS.! -gritó Ojoloco quien no estaba dispuesto a aguantar insultos del rubio.

\- Perfecto. Pero seguid justificando los próximos asesinatos. Porque los habrá. -Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba furioso del taburete.

-Harry ha decidido. Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con su decisión. Y eso se hara. Mañana me pondré en contacto con el ministro para saber los últimos pasos registrados que dio Xenophilius Lovegood después de escapar de la cárcel. Kingsley puede tener alguna idea de ello.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

La profesora McGongall no dijo nada acerca del enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar esa noche entre Malfoy y la Orden. Cuando todos abandonaron la casa de Hermione Minerva se limitó a mirar al chico en el hall con una mirada fría y apretando los dientes. A Hermione le dedico una leve sonrisa y seguidamente subió hacia su dormitorio para dormir dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-No ha sido apropiado. -soltó Hermione.

-Tus infidelidades tampoco lo son. -Le contestó Draco con indiferencia.

¿Puedes parar ya? Lo único que haces es poner nervioso a Ronald con tus indirectas. Dijo Hermione exaltada. Como le sacaba de sus casillas aquel hurón.

¿A la comadreja o a ti? Que yo sepa eras tu a la que se le aceleraba el pulso. No disimulas muy bien.

Contigo siempre se me acelera el pulso. -dijo Hermione sin pensar lo que acababa de decir. Aquello había sonado mal.

Draco que miraba hacia la puerta con una sonrisa burlona divirtiéndose mientras enfadaba a Hermione borro su sonrisa y giro su cara para encontrarse con sus ojos. La chica abrió los suyos como platos. Sus intenciones no eran las que él se pensaba.

-Has entendido lo que he querido decir. - dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos. Draco había pensado mal.

-Se lo que quieres decir Granger. -le contestó Draco con una sonrisa. - Siempre lo he sabido. Y lo entiendo es normal. Pero creo que tu infidelidad con Krum es suficiente para sumar otra más. Además conmigo Weasley no se repondría jamás. Le hundirías Granger.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Así que eso es lo que tu sueñas por las noches? Pues sigue soñando y montándote tus historias. Porque ahí en tu cabecita oxigenada es donde solo podrás acercarte a mí.

-Ahora me estoy acercando a ti. ¿Cómo están tus pulsaciones Granger? -El chico se acercó lentamente hacia ella con media sonrisa. Le gustaba intimidarla y sabía que lo conseguía. Hermione sentía que se mareaba quería salir de allí. No iba a tolerar que Malfoy se saliera con la suya. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos atrás para alejarse del rubio.

-Ogg pero como puedes ser tan idiota Malfoy. Yo no soy Pansy Parkinson por si no lo sabias.

-¿Celosa Granger? -gritó el chico con una sonrisa

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS! -le contestó Hermione. Y Se dirigió hacia las escaleras dejándole allí plantado.

Draco se quedó mirando como la chica subía enfurecida y maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Molestarla le agradaba. Y algo peor. Tener solo su presencia también le agradaba.

 **Por fin de vuelta. Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero la falta de tiempo y de reviews me desanimaron un poco…jajaja. Aun así no me rindo. Y aquí estoy con otro capítulo.**

 **En este capítulo he querido incluir bastantes encuentros entre Draco y Hermione que son los importantes. Me gusta concentrarme en ellos más que en el resto de la historia y espero que a vosotros también.**

 **¿Cómo os ha parecido el capitulo? Os juro que iba a ser bastante más corto pero cuando me da por revisarlo es inevitable no meter algunos detalles más Xd.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Saludos verdes.**

 **Pd: agradezco las reviews jajaja para animárme aunque sea.**


	7. Chapter 7 Chico Bueno Chico Malo

_**Capitulo 7 : Chico bueno. Chico Malo.**_

 _Querida Hermione Granger:_

 _Oí algo acerca del plan de acogidas y me hubiera extrañado mucho que tu no colaboraras con en él. Tú siempre ayudando a los demás… ¿Has tenido suerte con tu acogido? Espero que la respuesta sea sí._

 _Ganamos el partido en Rumania por lo que el entrenador nos consintió una semana para descansar. Tenía pensado ir a verte a Londres ¿Te importaría?_

 _Estoy deseando verte. Tu carta me hizo sentir especial. Me alegra saber que después de mucho tiempo no soy el único que quiere, quizás , ¿volver a intentarlo?_

 _Llegaré dentro de unos días a Londres espero tu contestación urgente y que digas sí, sí a pasar un par de días juntos. Deberíamos hablar todo esto en persona._

 _También te extraña, Viktor Krum._

Después de todo el lio que se había formado con el padre de Luna y por si fuera poco todas las discusiones que había tenido con Draco incluyendo la de la cocina Hermione ni se había acordado de leer la carta de Viktor Krum. Sí, aquella que leyó Malfoy sin su consentimiento. Aquella en la que le proponía, a ella, a Hermione Granger pasar unos días con él. Eran unas buenas fechas. La navidad estaba cerca, bueno quizás no mucho pero si había llegado aquel tiempo helado de invierno algo que Hermione adoraba. No sabía lo que sentía por Viktor. Ahora de repente adoraba sus cartas, cualquier gesto de atención que él tenia hacia ella, todas las ganas que ponía para poder verla. Hacia tanto tiempo que Hermione no sentía eso. Con ron nunca fue así. Jamás hubo pasión ni mariposas en la barriga más bien discusiones, regaños por su parte, orgullo… Se merecía volver a intentarlo con Viktor.

Los pensamientos de Hermione volaban mientras ella permanecía en su cama boca arriba con la carta en el pecho. Aceptaba, por supuesto que aceptaba. Hermione se incorporó cuando la puerta sonó

-¿Señorita Granger? – la voz de McGonagall resonaba tras la puerta.

-Si por favor, pase -gritó Hermione.

La profesora entró con una sonrisa. Y una carta en la mano.

-Enviaron esta carta de la Orden. Hay un sospechoso. El otro día cuando atacaron San Mungo el recepcionista se escondió y pudo oir algunas conversaciones sobre el Señor Lovegood y los demás mortifagos que lo acampañaban. Creo que puede ayudar.

-Vaya profesora, eso es una buena noticia. ¿Cuándo será el interrogatorio? -preguntó Hermione.

-Si no se arrepiente, será mañana por la tarde. El ministro de magia y Ojo loco quien representa a la Orden irán.

-Ojalá todo salga bien. Tenemos que conseguir al señor Lovegood cuanto antes. Ya sea para ayudarle si está siendo amenazado o para… -Hermione no quiso continuar la frase por el bien de su amiga.

-Volver a encarcelarlo ¿no? -le continuó la profesora.

Hermione solamente asintió algo cabizbaja.

-Verá señorita Hermione. La vida es larga y a lo largo de ella se toman miles de decisiones. Algunas nos condicionan más que otras. Y algunas nos hacen mejores personas o…peores. -dijo Minerva consolando a la chica. -pase lo que pase, deberemos estar preparados por si el padre de Luna es culpable.

-Eso la destrozara -dijo Hermione levantando algo su cabizbaja cabeza

-Cuando pasé el tiempo quizás lo agradezca. No es sano tener a personas peligrosas en nuestra vida.

Hermione frunció los labios. La profesora dejó la carta de la orden en el escritorio de Hermione y echándole un vistazo rápido a la muchacha y finalmente salió de la habitación de Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Para Draco desde que vivía allí su despertador era el portazo que daba Minerva McGonagall todas las mañanas cuando se iba a trabajar a Hogwart. Entonces ya podía salir de aquella mugrosa habitación y según el día soportar o no a Granger. Agradecía que solo tuviera que soportar a una Gryffindor recién levantado. También agradecía que aquel día fuera el portazo lo que le despertó y no el asqueroso gato de Granger el cual algunos días se dedicaba a arañar su puerta de madrugada. Odiaba a ese gato.

Draco bajaba las escaleras tranquilo y con un cierto aire de chulería. El de siempre. Antes de girar hacia la cocina echo un vistazo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Se acercó y pudo ver a Hermione. La chica estaba tumbada no muy adecuadamente en el sillón. Sus largas piernas sobresalían de él y su cabeza estaba hacia arriba mirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos alzadas. Draco pudo observar su cara de concentración. Su ceño fruncido el que siempre ponía cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca. Sin embargo su cuerpo estaba relajado. De vez en cuando se mordía el labio seguramente cuando leía algo más interesante que el resto. Draco no pudo evitar un suspiro y media sonrisa al observar aquel gesto. Luego recapacitó. Desde que llegó allí con la única persona con la que había interactuado era ella. Quizás fuera su soledad la que hacía que quisiera estar o mejor dicho discutir con ella. Pero debía de ser fuerte. No quería ablandarse ante ella ni ante su beneficio de la duda que siempre le daba. Sabía quién era. Era Hermione Granger. Y por mucho que hubiera cambiado para él seguía siendo una sangre sucia. Draco volvió a suspirar. Esta vez de asco. Y se largó a desayunar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Su cuerpo retumbó cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo que seguramente el hurón había dado para ir a desayunar. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Cuando McGonagall se iba el salía de su madriguera. La verdad que después de su discusión lo que menos le apetecía era volver a tenerlo cerca. Cerró su libro y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Allí se relajaría y podría inspirarse y contestarle la carta a Viktor. La respuesta era SÍ. Si que pasaría aquellos días con él. pero escribirle siempre era difícil. Sin embargo camino hacia su cuarto pudo ver como la puerta de Malfoy volvía a estar abierta. La última vez que piso aquella habitación, Malfoy la pilló y además le arruinó una de sus pociones. Pero había algo que quería comprobar así que echando un vistazo rápido por las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo y sabiendo que no había moros en la costa, corrió hacia la habitación del Slytherin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Despúes de la reunión de la orden en la casa de Granger para hablar sobre el asunto de Xenophilius Lovegood, Molly insistió a Harry para que se trasladara a La Madriguera junto con Luna. Luna estaba destrozada y Harry no sabía qué hacer. No siempre había sido el mejor consolando a la personas Así que sin pensárselo mucho, aceptó. Y tanto Harry como Luna marcharon a la madriguera justo después de abandonar la casa de Hermione. Al día siguiente Harry bajo a desayunar, Ginny le esperaba como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sin duda una de las ventajas de vivir allí era tenerla cerca.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? – le dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla

-Calló rendida. Pero creo que se ha despertado mucho mejor. Luna es una chica fuerte, podrá con ello. -le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

\- Eso espero. También espero que el padre de Luna sea inocente.

-Lo será, Harry.

Sin duda tener a Ginny cerca le tranquilizaba y no sabía cómo hacia pero siempre terminaba por hacerle ver que la situación no era tan mala.

El desayuno fue como siempre allí, divertido. Harry adoraba estar en La Madriguera. Aquellos ruidos que Molly hacia mientras cocinaba con sus ollas y sartenes, las miles de conversaciones que se escuchaban a la vez, el interés sobre los muggles de Arthur, la sonrisa de Ginny…Aunque amaba Grimmauld Place, aquel sitio también le hacía feliz. Todos comenzaron a salir de la cocina por turnos se podría decir, cuando salió Theodore Nott no pudo evitar ver su mirada de enfado algo que Harry no pudo soportar.

-Nott espera – le gritó Harry mientras se encaraba a él

-¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Qué le lleve el desayuno a Lovegood? Enseguida -contestó con una sonrisa falsa y dándole la espalda para irse

-Nott espera te he dicho -le volvió a repetir

Theodore finalmente se volvió a girar hacia el. Y le miraba con un gesto cansado como si escuchar a Harry fuera un tremendo esfuerzo para él

-Adelante -sugirió Nott para indicarle que podía hablar.

-Si tus intenciones eran buenas y lo único que querías era ayudar a la Orden siento que no puedas formar parte. Pero es complicado para nosotros

-¿El qué? ¿Confiar en mortifagos?

-Sé que no eres mortifago Nott -gritó Harry -Pero intentamos que la Orden sea una organización seria y preparada para enfrentar todo lo que se nos presente y ahora que hay problemas no podemos perder el tiempo en deliberar si podemos confiar en ti o no.

-¿Sabes que Harry? Tienes razón no puedes perder tu valioso tiempo en decidir sobre mí -dijo Nott con un claro tono de ironía y una cara de asco

-No es tan fácil como lo pones.

-Claro que no Potter, solo tú sabes lo difícil que es la vida ¿no? -Nott seguía con su tono irónico en su voz.

-Te prometo que lo pensaremos Nott – sentenció Harry.

Nott soltó un bufido y sin decir adiós se largó de la cocina no sin antes echar una mirada de asco a Harry y Ginny. La chica había permanecido allí en la cocina escuchando toda la conversación entre los chicos.

-Lo entenderá -dijo Ginny a las espaldas de Harry quien se había quedado mirando como Nott se largaba

-¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si es inocente y quiere ayudar? -dijo Harry aun sin girarse a mirarla

-Lo sabremos. No ahora pero si dentro de un tiempo.

Harry finalmente se giró y se acercó hacia una silla que había al lado de Ginny.

-A lo largo de la guerra he aprendido que no puedo confiar en todo el mundo. Pero también que hay que saber perdonar. Y ahora Theodore Nott me está pidiendo ayuda y yo se la estoy rechazando.

-No nos podemos arriesgar –Le recordó Ginny

-Lo sé y eso es lo único que me consuela. Si Nott demuestra que quiere formar parte lo haré.

-Sé que lo harás, pero aún es pronto, no te preocupes Harry. Es listo sabrá que hacer para impresionarte. -susurró Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y cogió a la chica por el mentón

-Impresionarme a mí es difícil -titubeó Harry. Ginny le seguía poniendo nervioso algo que la chica notaba y le encantaba.

-No tanto -volvió a susurrar la chica con una sonrisa

Harry retiró su mano del mentón y cogiéndole del hombro la acercó a él y le arrebató un beso. Un beso largo y profundo de esos que había echado de menos. Quería a Ginny. Eso lo sabía. Quizás a veces era lo único que sabía. La chica respondió al beso con la misma profundidad y colocó una mano en el cabello de Harry para mantenerle más cerca aun de ella. Ginny tiró de su pelo haciendo que el chico gimiera y ambos terminará el beso con una sonrisa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Si no fuera por su cabello rubio platino casi blanco se podría decir que en la cocina había un dementor. Malfoy estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando por una ventana, con una taza en la mano. Su cuerpo estaba relajado. Vestía completamente de negro. Algo bastante común en él. Otra de sus manos estaba guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. Él también había crecido. Eso es lo que pensó Hermione cuando lo vió. Ahora era mucho más alto y aunque su cuerpo no fuera atlético su espalda era ancha y todo su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido.

Pociones sanadoras -dijo Hermione a sus espaldas. –Eso es lo que escondes en tu habitación

El chico giró su cabeza y vió su rostro. La chica esperaba su respuesta pero él no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Había vuelto a entrar en su habitación y eso le enfurecia.

Draco volvió a girar su rostro hacia la ventana como si la chica no hubiera dicho nada. Esto hizo que Hermione no entendiera nada y empezara a sacarle de sus casillas

-¿Para que las elaboras? ¿Qué estas tramando? -volvió a intentarlo

-…

El silencio permanecía. Para Malfoy era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a Hermione. Sin embargo a Hermione le costaba que Malfoy perdiera los nervios.

-Así que tenían razón no podemos confiar en ti, estas elaborando esas pociones para ayudar a tu padre y sus amigos ¿no?

Esta vez el chico si se giró con cansancio y la miro fijamente.

-Deberías de dejar de met…

-Vaya ya hablas -interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione si confiaba en él y solo había utilizado su punto débil. La desconfianza para hacerle hablar.

-Genial, ahora te crees graciosa Granger, pues déjame decirte lo que no es gracioso. Espiarme. Si no quieres problemas, no los busques porque conmigo los tendrás. –sentenció Draco

-No te espío. Quiero saber a quién le he ofrecido un hogar –dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

-¿Aun sigues con eso? Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Si quisiera haber hecho algo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Podrías haberle dicho a Ron lo de Viktor. –dijo Hermione sin pensar

-¿Ahora quieres que le diga a tu novio que le engañas? Ya no saber qué hacer para querer tenerme cerca –sonrió Draco

-No, quisiera saber por qué no lo hiciste.

-Supongo que porque es mejor decírselo a Viktor cuando venga.¿ Porque vendrá no es cierto? ¿Has dicho que si verdad?

-Pero serás… -dijo Hermione mientras sus aletas de la nariz se abrían –aun no he dicho nada.

-Puedes seguir teniéndome miedo porque tienes motivos para hacerlo Granger. –contestó draco con una sonrisa.

-Hermione la observó. Aquella sonrisa tenía algo…¿mágico? Aquellos pensamientos le enfurecían aún mas. Maldito idiota. -Estás tan solo, que lo único que te consuela es molestarme con ese tema.

-Lárgate de aquí ¿quieres? –dijo Draco ordenando su mesa como si no le importara lo que estuviese diciendo ya

-No, no voy a irme a ninguna parte –se enfureció Hermione

-Maldita Granger -mascullo Draco

De repente como siempre Hermione se rindió y comenzó a sentir lastima. Así que tranquila se dirigió a él una vez más. - Si tan solo te sientes por que no haces algo para que empiece a confiar en ti y pueda ayudarte a que no lo estés –susurró Hermione

Draco puso una sonrisa irónica y la miro a los ojos. -Sabes cuál es tu problema que te piensas que quiero algo de ti que quiero tu caridad y no es así. No me interesa nada que me pueda dar una sangre sucia.

-Está bien pues haz lo que quieras. Vive solo aquí, díselo a Viktor pero si vuelven a poner en duda tu lugar en la orden no te apoyare de nuevo. –Y dicho esto la chica salió por la puerta

Genial Granger. –susurró el príncipe de las serpientes

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Aquellas pociones hicieron que Hermione no pudiera pensar en otra cosa así que no tuvo otra opción que ir corriendo y decírselo a Harry. Si Malfoy tramaba algo, no quería estar sola. Quería anticiparse. Que bajo caería Malfoy (otra vez) después de haberle cedido su hogar si después de traicionaba…si después de todo Malfoy trataba de vender o proporcionarle antídotos y medicinas a los mortífagos…no sabría lo que haría, pero Malfoy la pagaría muy caro.

-Lo sabía. –gritó Ron

-Ron aun no podemos asegurar nada. –contestó Hermione –pero si es raro, la verdad

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eran pociones medicinales? –preguntó Harry

Hermione torció su cabeza cansada -¿En serio? Me sé perfectamente el nombre de las pociones, sus colores, texturas…Se lo que ví Harry

-¿y le preguntaste? –preguntó Harry

-Si pero ya sabéis…Malfoy…yo…jamás me diría nada. –dijo Hermione casi en un susurro recordando su discusión. Quería ayudarle y se había negado…que novedad pensó Hermione irónicamente.

-Tenemos que averiguar que trama antes de que sea tarde.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco volvió a mirar el reloj situado encima de la chimenea de su habitación. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Caminó de puntillas como hacia todos los jueves cuando ya sabía que todos se habían dormido incluso el gato.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido con la caja de pociones que llevaba encima. Aquellas pociones tintineaban notoriamente a cada escalón que bajaba. Finalmente respiro hondo y atravesó la puerta hacia la calle.

-Señor Malfoy está cayendo una helada terrible hoy, podrías no haber venido – dijo la señora Pomfrey –Lo habría entendido.

Draco dejó como siempre en la mesa de la recepción de San Mungo sus pociones. –No importa, dejo esto aquí y me largo. –Draco ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a la enfermera y se dispuso a salir de allí cuanto antes. Si cualquiera se enteraba de que en realidad se dedicaba a proporcionar medicinas a las víctimas que permanecían en San Mungo. Si los mortifagos se enteraban, si su padre se enteraba, estaba muerto.

-Le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo. –dijo la enfermera a sus espaldas -Los ataques de mortifagos están haciendo uno de los mayores desastres de la historia del mundo mágico y gracias a su ayuda está salvando la vida de muchos inocentes.

-No hay de qué. Pero mantén el secreto a salvo. –dijo Draco secamente saliendo del hospital.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione movía su bolsita de te nerviosa. Harry y Ron habían acordado ir hoy a averiguar que tramaba Malfoy para ello fueron en busca de algún mortifago para chantajearlo. Se la iba a cargar si sus pensamientos sobre que era un traidor llegaban a ser ciertas.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos. Era un ruido. Venia de la calle. Y menos mal no quería que Malfoy saliese de su habitación y volver a discutir. Se portó como un cretino la última vez.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando abrió allí estaba después de cuatro años. Impecable. Elegante. Era él

-Me alegro de verrrte Hermione

-Viktor estas aquí.

Hermione sonreía. Viktor sonreía. Y un rubio observaba por la ventana sin sonreir. La fiesta acababa de comenzar. No sabía lo que le ocurría. Lo había admirado pero ahora casualmente no le agradaba aquella visita.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Lo conseguí . Aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo. Sé que es un capítulo corto pero creo que contiene mucha intriga y eso siempre gusta.**

 **En mi historia me temo que Draco si tiene ese corazón de oro que J.K. Rowling se niega a atribuirle .**

 **Comentad que os a parecido el capítulo y si Draco os a sorprendido. Lastima que Hermione no se fie ni un pelo.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos verdes.**


	8. Chapter 8 Házmelo saber

**Capítulo 8: Házmelo saber.**

Con la llegada de Viktor Krum, Hermione dejo atrás su equipaje y los insultos de Malfoy quien nada más verle aparecer por la puerta y ver el abrazo entre Hermione y el búlgaro frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras susurrando insultos hacia la pareja. Hermione subió hacia el desván donde aún había una pequeña habitación de estilo rural que ella había decorado cuando era pequeña y la había reformado como si fuera una pequeña cabaña decorada con colores rojos y amarillos al estilo de Gryffindor. Hermione se pasaba las noches de verano allí observando el cielo negro a través de una pequeña ventana que había en el tejado justo encima de la cama. Siempre decía que el tener los colores de Gryffindor a la vista le hacía sentirse algo más cerca de Hogwart.

-Muy bonita, sin duda, muy bonita.- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-Antes solo era un desván donde dejábamos todo lo que no usábamos. –La voz de Hermione se sentía nerviosa.

-¿Y qué paso para que la transformaras? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Un día de verano eché tanto de menos la escuela que decidí construirme casi una propia –sonrió tímidamente Hermione

-Para mí es un verdadero honor poder descansar aquí.- le contestó Krum con una sonrisa de vuelta.

-Bueno...hay un poco de polvo pero es que no te esperaba tan pronto. -Dijo la chica echándole un vistazo a la habitación.

-No te preocupes, quise darte una sorpresa –Viktor dejo de mirarla por un momento y miró hacia el suelo –pero te echaba de menos Hermione. –dijo volviéndola a mirar.

Los ojos de Viktor aun eran más preciosos que la última vez.

-Y yo a ti...hacia tanto tiempo.

-Si bueno, quise volver a ponerme en contacto contigo pero...algunas de tus compañeras en el velatorio me comentaron algo acerca de un tal... Weatles –titubeó Krum.

-Weasley –corrigió tímida Hermione –Si bueno Ron...Ron ha acabado siendo un completo desastre.

-No quise ofenderte –Viktor pudo ver la cara de situación de Hermione

-No lo haces –volvió a interrumpir. –Joder pensó. Hermione se sentía completamente nerviosa al lado de Viktor ni siquiera le dejaba continuar una frase. –Quiero decir, ahora estas tú aquí y eso es lo que importa. Eres mi invitado. –dijo con cara divertida

-Está bien saberlo –dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la cara. A lo que Hermione le respondió sujetándole la misma mano.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A Draco le hubiera gustado poder quedarse encerrado en su habitación haciendo algunas de las pociones que llevaba con retraso para entregarlas en San Mungo pero algo en su interior le hizo saltar de la silla de su habitación y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que subían al desván donde pudo escuchar toda la conversación. Maldita Granger. Al estúpido de Krum le daba una habitación amplia y aislada y a él lo que ahora seguramente sería el desván ¿Quién narices se creía que era? Aunque por otra parte prefería dormir en el suelo antes que en una habitación decorada con los colores de Gryffindor. Draco se sentía furioso, no por nada sino porque sentía como si Hermione lo estuviese desafiando. Él la amenazó con contarle lo de las cartas a la comadreja y no solo siguió mandándoselas sino que lo ha traído a casa. Sí que se había olvidado rápido de Weasley. Draco sudaba frio. ¿Con que podría burlarse y amenazarla ahora?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando empezó a sentir las pisadas en las escaleras. La pareja feliz bajaba del desván. Draco corrió de vuelta hacia su habitación.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ambos chicos bajaron divertidos y sonrientes. Se miraban todo el rato. Hermione sentía que se lo merecía. Se merecía alguien que la mirara así después de tanto tiempo y tantos desprecios por parte de Ron. Viktor la cogió de la mano para bajar las escaleras

-Tengo que enseñarte algo. Pero no aquí. –dijo el chico nervioso.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Hermione

\- Bajemos al jardín –dijo mientras tiraba de ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione sacudió los brazos, allí en el jardín ya hacía frio la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ella el frio invierno. Aun así no nevaba. Hermione lo odiaba siempre pensó que una navidad sin nieve no era una auténtica navidad.

-Es una pena verdad? Con todo el frío que hace y no nieva, deberías ver lo precioso que se pone todo. Aunque ya hace tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerdo.

Viktor la miró extraño y rio como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Que creo que he acertado con mi regalo –volvió a reir Viktor.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? –no paraba de preguntar Hermione.

-Bueno ya es casi Navidad y creo que la ocasión lo merecía. Además me has dejado que pase tiempo en tu casa así que...-Viktor dejo de hablar y saco de su bolsillo una bola de cristal. En su interior estaba la casa de Hermione. La única diferencia era que el suelo del jardín de la casa de la bola estaba repleto de nieve.

-Vaya Viktor es preciosa –dijo con admiración.

Viktor rio –Hermione no seas educada. Muévela. –le ordenó

Hermione sacudió la bola y de ella salieron una cantidad de luces de todos los azules del mundo. Todas las luces empezaron a cubrirlos y a cubrir todo el jardín y la casa. Finalmente la bola volvió a brillar aún más y pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre ellos. Solamente allí. En casa y en su jardín. Hermione miraba hacia todos los lados fascinada por la fantasía de luces y el cielo precioso que se había formado sobre ellos.

-ESTO ES GENIAL –gritó Hermione

-¿Verdad que si? Te traje el frio de Bulgaria Hermione –rio Viktor –vuélvela a mover.

Hermione obedeció y todo se volvió a transformar en luces que se introdujeron de nuevo en la bola.

-Para cuando me eches de menos –dijo el chico con una mirada dulce. -Y porque te encanta la nieve claro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco volvió a ver todo el espectáculo desde su ventana. No se dió cuenta de que había estado apretando los dientes todo el tiempo y ahora le dolía la mandíbula. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se agarró fuerte los mechones de pelo rubio. Con una sonrisa pensó "lo de siempre" y con lo de siempre se refería al coraje que sentía ante los estúpidos. Granger era una estúpida. Primero cayó en brazos de Weasley uno de los más tontos de Gryffindor y ahora Viktor Krum. Vamos. El chico lo único que sabía hacer era levantar pesas. Hermione podía ser muy inteligente pero no en cuestiones personales. Si fuera inteligente para elegir novio hubiera elegido a alguien como...como a él. Draco sacudió su cabeza ¿De verdad había pensado aquello? Debía de ponerle freno. Deslizó con fuerza las cortinas y cubrió la ventana por la cual había estado observando a aquella pareja de bobos.

El gesto fue tan fuerte que Hermione desde afuera y sin que Viktor se diera cuenta lo vio.

HPHPHPHPHP

Las cosas en la Madriguera seguían como siempre. Theodore Nott también había colaborado en reformarla. Después de recibir varios ataques por la guerra la Madriguera había quedado irreconocible. Además Molly Weasley había insistido en sacar del desván todos los adornos de Navidad.

-¿De verdad crees que es esto necesario mama? –pregunto cansado Ron

\- Si mama aún es temprano para decorar la casa - se quejó Ginny.

\- Sera la primera navidad libre de ataques y guerras, ¿Creeis que estoy loca por querer adelantarla un poco?

-¿Solo por eso? No –dijo divertido Fred. George le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos poneos las pilas –dijo Molly dando palmas para que todos se espabilaran. – Tú también Theodore –Theodore descansaba en el sofá mientras leía el Profeta. Molly le tenía la espalda destrozada después de tres días reformando la casa.

-Ya voy –refunfuño Nott

Todos se fueron cabizbajos y desganados en fila india tras Molly. Aquel día iba a ser largo.

El timbre sonó

-Theodore ¿Quieres ir tú? –Preguntó Molly sin girarse mientras los demás la seguían también dando por hecho que lo iba a hacer.

-Elfo domestico de los Weasley ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo? – se dijo así mismo Nott mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Theodore abrió y con solo ver ese rostro sabía que las cosas habían ido mal, que aquella persona se había saltado las normas y que el día además de largo no iba a ser nada tranquilo.

-¿Pansy?

De repente todos los Weasley aparecieron de nuevo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco almorzaba en silencio. Quería seguir enterándose de toda la conversación que el bobo y la sangre sucia mantenía en el jardín. ¿Y si el búlgaro era un espía?. Hermione era una inconsciente que los estaba poniendo en puerta de la cocina se abrió El sonido de la puerta le sacudió del taburete y McGonagall apareció nerviosa.

-Buenos dias señor Malfoy. -dijo mirando hacia todos los lados cómo si buscará a alguien.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿A ocurrido algo? –preguntó Draco con desdén.

-No, bueno si ¿Dónde está la seňorita Granger?. -Pregunto aún con actitud nerviosa

-Está fuera con su nuevo e idiota novio –dijo Draco con cara de asco.

-¿El señor Weasley está aquí? -preguntó la profesora pasando por alto los insultos. Algo que hizo que Draco se extraňara aún más por su visita. Estaba claro que ocurría algo grave y necesitaba a Granger enseguida.

-No, Viktor Krum. –sonrió falsamente Draco.

La profesora miro dos veces a Draco extraña tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, está bien quizás necesitemos ayuda. -Dijo pensativa

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué diablos pasa? –preguntó Draco furioso ¿Acaso iban a seguir sin contarles nunca nada?

\- La señorita Parkinson ha aparecido en casa de los Weasley. Tiene noticias sobre Lovegood.

Draco dejo el taburete de un salto y se puso de pie. -¿Qué? ¿Parkinson?

La conversación fue interrumpida por la pareja, quienes venían sonriéndose mutuamente y hablando sobre la bola que Hermione sostenía en la mano aún. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a la profesora allí

-Profesora McGonagall ¿Qué hace usted ya aquí? ¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza.

-Sí, hay reunión de la Orden esta noche – dijo la profesora echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo a Viktor Krum –Hola señor Krum me alegro de verle

-Lo mismo digo profesora –contestó

La profesora se volvió a dirigir a Hermione -Es Pansy Parkinson. Al parecer tiene noticias del señor Lovegood.

-¿Pansy? ¿Estáis seguros de que no es una trampa? -Pregunto la castaña angustiada.

-Pues no, no lo sabemos ¿Tu lo sabes? Claro que no. No lo sabes porque te has pasado la mañana con el imbécil de tu novio en lugar de estar pendiente de Parkinson. –Dijo Draco. –Me encanta la Orden. Sois una organización muy segura, si –Suspiró Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me has llamado? –preguntó Krum acercándose a el.

-Ya lo has oído –contesto Draco enfrentándose a él.

-Parad. –Los calmo Hermione. -¿Y tú? Tú también eres miembro de la Orden ahora ¿recuerdas?

-Si claro pero ¿crees que me iba a perder esta nueva película? "Mi novio el espía" –Rio Draco –La llevas clara Granger.

-Eres insoportable. – refunfuño Hermione mientras se disponía a dirigirse hacía Malfoy

-Déjale Hermione – dijo Viktor sujetando a la chica quien quería ir a enfrentarse con el rubio.

-Si ya habéis dejado de discutir. Id a preparaos. La Orden está al caer. –dijo la profesora quien había estado enfureciéndose cada vez más.

Todos obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios en silencio. Draco sabia romper la armonía de los hogares.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Todos los miembros de la Orden ahora también con Pansy Parkinson comenzaron a llegar. Hermione, Viktor Krum y la profesora McGonagall esperaron la llegada de todos en el hall. Excepto Draco Malfoy quien aún permanecía en su cuarto.

-Si él es miembro de la Orden ¿Por qué no baja? –preguntó Viktor

Hermione sonrió –se nota que no sabes quién es. Es un Malfoy. Él no espera a nadie. Nosotros lo esperamos.

-¿Lo hacéis? –pregunto extraño Viktor

-¡Por supuesto que no! –grito la profesora quien había oído toda la conversación. Hermione y Viktor comenzaron a reírse del gesto de Mcgonagall hasta que un pelirrojo apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –Preguntó Ron nada más ver a Viktor riéndose con la que hasta hace unos meses había sido su novia.

-El señor Krum ha venido de visita –sonrió la profesora

-Seguro que es un espía –contestó Ron

-¡Ronald! –le riñó Hermione –Si te sirve de consuelo, él no se quedará en la reunión.

-Me sirve, la verdad. –dijo Ronald dirigiéndole una mirada poca agradable al búlgaro.

Después de que todos pasaran por el hall y se situaran en la cocina Draco bajó haciéndose con el silencio de todos. Llevaba un jersey verde oscuro y unos pantalones anchos negros. Su cabello estaba mojado y su olor podía percibirse desde kilómetros. Nada más entrar por la puerta de la cocina el chico entró tenso mirando hacia todos lados. Hermione pudo ver como su mirada y su cuerpo se relajaban al no ver a Viktor en la sala. Ni siquiera la presencia de Pansy le percató.

-Vale ya que estamos todos podemos empezar –sugerió Harry. –Pansy, cuando quieras.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Pansy? –Interrumpió Draco con el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en la morena.

-Eso es lo que vengo a contar Draco. Me escapé de casa de los Longbotton. Algo que era de esperar. No podía más me sentí asfixiada. Y me dió igual. Me dió igual que mis padres aun siguieran siendo mortífagos. Prefería estar con ellos y volver a unirme, que permanecer allí.

Fred rio.

-¿La abuela de Longbotton no te daba de comer? –preguntó George divertido

-¡Chicos callaos! –grito Ojo loco.

Pansy los ignoró y continuó su historia. -Busqué a mis padres y allí supe todo lo que había organizado Lovegood. El ataque a San Mungo, la liberación de varios mortifagos de Azkaban...pero lo peor de todo no es eso.

-¿Qué..es? –titubeo Harry

-Es él quien está al mando. Digamos que es el nuevo líder de los mortifagos.

-¡Mentirosa! –gritó Luna.

-Es una espía. –Dijo Draco secamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-No es verdad –contestó Pansy mirando nerviosa a todos

-¿Y por qué has venido a decírnoslo? –preguntó Ron

-Ellos, han matado a mis padres –contesto Pansy. No quiero saber nada, de hecho me voy a Australia. Voy a dejar la magia. Quiero tener una vida normal como muggle. Todo esto me ha superado. Vengo a decíroslo porque quiero que os deshagáis de ellos.

-Quizas parezca una locura preguntar esto pero, ¿Debemos creerla Malfoy? –pregunto Harry

Draco no había quitado los ojos de ella. –Sí. –dijo finalmente. –Dice la verdad.

Pansy rompió a llorar y todos comenzaron a mirarse. Luna había salido de la cocina como de costumbre cuando alguien hablaba mal de su padre.

-No puedes irte niña. Si quieres que los capturemos tu deberas seguir con ellos –dijo Ojoloco

-¿Volver con los mortifagos? ¿Y cuánto durare? Ya he estado aquí. Seguramente ya están pensando la forma de matarme.

-Creo que Pansy tiene razón. No debemos ponerla más en peligro. –dijo firmemente Hermione

-Necesitamos un espía, Hermione. –Dijo Tonks

-Sí, pero no ella. –replicó Hermione

-Pansy podrá con ello –dijo Draco con una voz seca.

-Tienes que averiguar cual es su propósito. ¿Hacerse con el poder? ¿Matar a Harry? Qué va a ser lo primero ¿entiendes? –dijo Ojoloco –debemos estar preparados.

-Necesito pensarlo –sollozó Pansy.

-Vamos, esta aterrada –gritó Hermione.

-Es la única opción Hermione – la calmó Harry

-Dejad que se lo piense. Mientras puedes quedarte aquí. –dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa que la morena no le devolvió

-Aquí hay sitio para todos, sí –dijo Draco

-Malfoy ni se te ocurra. –le riñó Hermione quien ya veía a Draco contándole a todos su romance con Viktor.

-Tienes de plazo veinticuatro horas señorita Parkinson –dijo Ojoloco. –Ya está todo dicho. Debemos irnos.

Toda la Orden abandonó el hogar de Granger. Ron el primero.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aquella noche Pansy Parkinson permaneció en casa de Hermione junto con Draco, Viktor y la profesora. Jamás la casa había estado tan llena. La profesora McGonagall permaneció en silencio después de la marcha de la Orden y se dirigió hacia su habitación únicamente dando las buenas noches. Pansy Parkinson intento hablar con Draco pero este no se mostró agradable con la presencia de la chica. Solo le dedico una mirada extraña. Draco no se fiaba del todo de ella. Hermione en cambio la creyó e intentó que la noche en su casa fuera lo más agradable posible. Hermione le ofreció el sofá ya que todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. Viktor Krum permaneció en el desván hasta que la Orden se fue. Cuando esto ocurrió él y Hermione estuvieron en el jardín hasta media noche conversando acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque sin dar muchos detalles. No es que Hermione no se fiara de Krum pero ya le había traicionado tanta gente que pensaba que era mejor prevenir que curar.

-Ha estado todo tranquilo ¿no? –pregunto Krum con una sonrisa divertida.

-Para nada. Creo que volvemos a estar en peligro por aquí. Alguien...-Hermione no quiso decir el nombre de Xenophilius Lovegood. –Bueno alguien que aún no sabemos quién es ha organizado varios ataques. El último fue en San Mungo. Afectó a varias personas y destrozaron el hospital. Su situación actual es horrible. Ni siquiera sé cómo consiguen medicamentos y antídotos.

-No sé mucho de medicina, pero sé que es difícil. –dijo Viktor tocándose la barbilla.

-Si...y bueno te preguntaras que hace aquí Pansy –Hermione no quería más preguntas así que prefería quitarse todo el fregado de en medio. –Es una amiga de Malfoy, quizás su novia –Hermione volteó los ojos. -Quiere quedarse a pasar unos días con él.

-¿Y duerme en el sofá? –preguntó Krum como si aquello fuese normal.

-Sí, no sé, serán amigos nada más –Por favor que acabara eso ya pensó.

-¿Qué tal todo con él?. Con el tal Malfoy, apenas hemos hablado de ese tema y se que mí estancia aquí no le agrada. Algo que me extraña porque en sexto curso me adoraba ¿sabes? Fue uno de mis fan número uno.

-Malfoy...- la chica no encontraba la palabra. -Es complicado –suspiro Hermione. –No guarda un corazón de oro ¿sabes? Cada día lo tengo más claro. –se encongió de hombros.

-Parece que lo conoces mucho –dijo Krum con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, solo lo justo –Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. –Pero sé que ha hecho cosas terribles y según puedo ver en su actitud no quiere cambiar todo aquello.

\- Sera mejor que lo olvidemos. Se nota que te incomoda hablar de él. Como si te hubiera decepcionado. –la voz de Krum se tensó haciendo que Hermione levantara su cabizbaja cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Decepcionarme? ¿A mí? Tampoco es tan importante –rio Hermione.

-¿Y yo? –pregunto Viktor

Hermione borró su sonrisa y su cuerpo se tensó. Sintió como si alguien le estuviera presionando la garganta y miles de cosquillas le recorrieron por el cuerpo.

-Viktor a veces temo que todo este yendo demasiado rápido –titubeó Hermione. Krum la miraba preocupado ahora.

-Hermion...

-Quizás veas que es una locura, pero todo este tiempo he echado de menos cuarto curso. La manera en la que me mirabas, el baile, las risas, los besos...-Hermione hablaba nerviosa y movía sus manos todo el rato.

-Hermione, estoy encantado de ir rápido contigo, corramos si hace falta. –Hermione sonrió de alivio al oír esto. –y como te dije en la carta, yo también te he echado de menos. –sonrió Krum

Ambos chicos estuvieron abrazados en el banco mecedor del jardín hasta que el frio les obligo a refugiarse dentro. Subieron hasta sus respectivos dormitorios y Viktor besó a Hermione en la mejilla deseándole las buenas noches para luego subir hacia el desván y desaparecer dejando a una Hermione de piernas temblorosas en el pasillo.

Ruidos de aplausos tensaron su cuerpo. Era Malfoy. Quien lo había visto todo desde la puerta de su habitación. Y ahora lucía de pie aplaudiendo pero muy serio

-Quizás el espía seas tú Malfoy –dijo Hermione sin girarse a mirarlo

-Quizás seamos muchos en esta casa ya. ¿No le habrás contado nada acerca de lo de hoy verdad? –pregunto el rubio irritado.

-No todos somos tan idiotas como tú –Dijo Hermione girándose. Ahora el chico estaba muy cerca de ella. Ni si quiera sabia cómo lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta. –Él no sabe nada.

-Bien porque si el bobo nos pone en peligro. Despídete de tu novio. –sonrió Draco.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes algún problema con todos mis "novios" que tengo,Malfoy. Que yo sepa y todo Hogwarts lo adorabas en cuarto curso. –Hermione se dispuso a marcharse.

-El problema es tuyo que no sabes elegir. Suerte que eres inteligente con los libros. Porque de la vida y de disfrutar no sabes nada. –Draco se dio media vuelta también para irse. Pero Hermione no pensaba dejar todo esto así.

-¿Qué no se elegir? ¿Y a quien he de elegir a alguien como tú? ¿Para qué Malfoy? ¿Para disfrutar matando inocentes?. No es para mí –Hermione volvió a volverse. Esta vez sí que se iba a largar de allí. Estaba harta de perder su tiempo discutiendo con él.

Draco corrió hacia ella y la enfrentó cogiéndola del brazo. No se le pensaba escapar. -¿Alguien como yo? No estas preparada para estar con alguien como yo, serias...ya sabes...feliz.

Hermione rio –No me hagas reir Malfoy. Draco miró su sonrisa y la fuerza con la que sostenía su brazo disminuyó. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó.

-Eres tan egocéntrica que no quieres estar con alguien tan bueno como tú –susurró Draco. Como si ahora alguien pudiera escucharlos. La mano de Draco bajó hasta la mano de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Te... equivocas –susurró también Hermione. Quizás alguien escuchara. Draco se acercaba cada vez más hasta que su boca se posó en la oreja de Hermione.

-Házmelo ver. –susurró.

Después de esto Draco se apartó de ella fugazmente, le dedicó una firme mirada y se dirigió a zancadas a su habitación. A Hermione la habían vuelto a dejar allí con las piernas temblorosas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Viktor Krum habían decidido desayunar en el jardín. El día era frío pero en el sol se estaba genial. Draco permanecía en la ventana de la cocina disfrutando también de aquel sol o así se mentía él. En realidad observaba a la pareja. Para que no sospecharan cerraba los ojos y posaba como si tomara y disfrutara del sol.

-Pálido estás más guapo –dijo una voz conocida por el rubio.

-¿Has pensado ya tu decisión Pansy? –dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y no dedicarle a la morena ni una pizca de atención.

Pansy se acercó a él y observo el panorama. -¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Han vuelto? –rió –El idiota de Weasley debe de estar destrozado.

-Es probable –contestó secamente Malfoy quien aún seguía mirando y sin prestarle nada de atención a quien se suponía que era su amiga. La sonrisa de Parkinson desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a un Draco Malfoy embobado.

-La miras raro.

¿Qué? –pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño. Y por primera vez la miro a la cara.

-La miras raro, siempre la has mirado raro. Pero ahora aún más.

-No sé de qué hablas Parkinson.-bufó

-La miras como si no pudieras odiarla, Draco.

Draco rio –Quizás no lo haga. –Y dicho esto el rubio desapareció con una sonrisa que Pansy no vió.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Fin del capítulo número 8. Un capitulo para mi totalmente improvisado. Quizás no haya quedado del todo explicado pero creo que el mensaje se entiende. Me hubiera gustado dedicarle quizás algo de más tiempo pero no me gusta haceros esperar demasiado (Y aun así lo hago) Mucho dialogo como habréis podido leer, mis capítulos favoritos son los que se leen rápido y tiene mucho dialogo ¿y los vuestros?

Draco y Hermione se van acercando aunque con Viktor Krum de por medio va a ser un poco complicado. En cuanto a Pansy dudo que permanezca mucho tiempo. Lo siento si hay alguna fanática por aquí.

También desearos el feliz año y espero que lo hayáis empezado con buen pie. Yo os regalo un capitulo xD.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Saludos verdes. 💚🐍


	9. Capítulo 9 Las prioridades

**Capitulo 9: Las prioridades.**

El fin de semana en casa de Hermione se resumió en algo bastante simple. McGonagall apenas paraba en casa, estaba demasiado ocupada con el intento de la vuelta de Hogwart a ello se le sumaba que ahora era miembro de la Orden y siempre quería estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría ahora con Xenophilius Lovegood. Draco Malfoy se dedicó a ignorar a aún más a Pansy. La chica había estado prácticamente todo el fin de semana detrás de él y confusa respecto a la contestación que tuvo cuando le dijo que no odiaba a Granger. Pansy estaba de acuerdo con la Orden y la derrota de los mortífagos pero de ahí a que gentuza como Granger pasaran a caerle bien había un paso. Por lo que intento sonsacarle al rubio todo tipo de pensamientos que él ahora tenía hacia toda esa gente de la Orden. Sin embargo Draco se mostró molesto con ella, apenas le hablaba y casi siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Como siempre haciendo pociones para San Mungo o mirando por la ventana a la pareja de la casa. Hermione y Viktor pasaron una velada agradable de hecho durmieron juntos. Aunque Viktor durmió muchísimo mejor que Hermione.

Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas a la última discusión con Malfoy, apuestaría su cabeza a que aquella discusión no había sido normal. Sus discusiones no eran así. No había miradas tiernas, ni cercanía, ni contacto físico a no ser que fuera el del puño de la chica en la cara de Draco. Esta vez el chico había estado tan cerca. Aun le recordaba acariciándole la mano. Su piel estaba tan fría y su susurro no sabía si era una amenaza o una señal. No lo sabía lo único que recordaba es que también su aliento era frio y que incluso olía a frio. A una noche fría por las calles de Londres.

No sabía que tramaba Malfoy y tampoco estaba segura si quería saberlo.

Las cosas se fueron complicando cuando acabo el fin de semana. Pansy Parkinson acepto trabajar con la Orden antes de huir a Australia por lo que se fue, se puso en contacto con sus padres y se incorporó a los mortifagos como espía. A todo esto se le sumo que Viktor tenía entrenamiento por lo que también tuvo que dejar sola a Hermione. Sola, con Malfoy.

La chica estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación mirando como Viktor se ponía sus botas antes de irse.

¿De verdad es tan necesario ese entrenamiento? -preguntó Hermione por cuarta vez. –Yo te he visto juegas muy bien, seguro que no hace falta.

Krum rio. –Hermione no tengo otra opción, el entrenador Carl nos obliga a asistir, es parte de ser un jugador de Quidditch asistir a los entrenamientos.

-Pensé que estos días los habías tenido libres.

-Y yo, pero al parecer estamos perdiendo más que ganando partidos por lo que toca entrenar más. –dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y los jugadores no se ponen enfermos? –intentó otra vez Hermione

Viktor volvió a reir –Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta. –seguidamente cogió a Hermione de la cara y la beso en la frente.

-Prométeme eso –se rindió Hermione. La chica sabía que para Krum el Quidditch era como para ella los libros. Imprescindibles. Pero el simple hecho de quedarse sola con Malfoy le aterraba.

-Te lo prometo. –El chico beso a Hermione en los labios y se fue. Hermione no quiso acompañarle, sinceramente no le apetecía. Solamente lo vio irse y le dedico una sonrisa fingida acompañada de un suspiro cuando Krum salió por la puerta.

Alguien volvió a llamar al timbre y esta vez sí que bajo a la puerta. Seguramente seria Viktor a quien se le había olvidado cualquier cosa. En cambio para la sorpresa de Hermione, Ron estaba allí y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

-Rrron –Hermione carraspeo al ver que no le salía la voz. -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extraña

-¿Qué hago aquí? No, ¿Qué hace él aquí? –pregunto Ron señalando con el dedo hacia el exterior de la calle.

-¿A quién te refieres? –a Hermione le estaba poniendo nerviosa como de costumbre.

-¿A quién va a ser? A Krum –grito el pelirrojo. –Te hice esa misma pregunta el otro día cuando vine con la Orden.

-Pues..Krum…-Hermione titubeaba ante la cara extraña de Ron. –Estamos saliendo Ron.

-¿SALIENDO? ¿Desde cuándo? Tu sí que olvidas rápido Hermione

-No me lo puedo creer Ronald –Hermione levantaba la voz poco a poco. –Después de dos meses en los que no has querido saber nada de mí y y…y la muerte de mis padres donde apenas te vi el pelo y ni estuviste para apoyarme te presentas ahora aquí a pedirme explicaciones. – a Hermione le ardían los ojos pero no iba a llorar.

Ron estaba confundido y su cara era la de un bobo incrédulo . -Que yo sepa nunca dijimos de tener algo serio Hermione y después de las vacaciones ambos perdimos el contacto.

-PUES QUIZAS TENDRIAS QUE HABERLO DICHO –grito Hermione. Ron se echó para atrás como si la onda del grito le hubiera afectado. –Oh Dios…-susurro Hermione cabizbaja –Lo siento Ron

¿Qué lo sientes? Y una mierda Hermione –La cara de Ron andaba más roja que nunca, hacia juego con su pelo. - ¿Qué sientes? Porque ya no lo sé –grito Ron

En realidad ni la propia Hermione lo sabía, contenía sus lágrimas y el llanto en su garganta. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Ron, Viktor…

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Pregunto Draco al salir de la cocina debido a las voces.

-Malfoy –escupió Hermione. Su voz le había recordado que él también era un hombre de su vida. No uno al que quería pero si uno que también le complicaba la vida. Sin poder contenerlo su nombre salió de sus labios.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte Malfoy –le advirtió Ron señalándole con el dedo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué rayos no contestas, Hermione?

Hermione estaba cabizbaja no miraba a ninguno de los chicos que estaban delante suya esperando su respuesta. Ella quería desaparecer, justo en ese momento, desaparecer. Pero también quería acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

-Creo…-susurró Hermione. –Creo…que con Viktor aquí estoy bien, Ronald

La expresión de Ron era obvia, sus orejas estaban encendidas y sus aletas de la nariz comenzaban a agrandarse, su expresión era de decepción. Hermione pensaba que por la cabeza de ron ahora mismo estaban pasando los mismos pensamientos que pasaron por su mente. "Despues de tanto tiempo…para nada"

En cambio la expresión en la cara de Malfoy no fue tan común. El chico apretó la mandíbula cuando Hermione termino la frase y luego soltó una breve risa, casi sin ganas como si ya no tuviera ganas ni de burlarse de Ron.

-¿Pues sabes que te digo? –interrumpió Ron. –Que lo acepto, vale, diviértete con el cabeza de serrín pero te advierto que no volveré a estar para ti, Hermione

-No lo estuviste Ronald –replico la chica. –No cuando era necesario

-¿Cómo te atreves? La Orden me tenía ocupado y tú lo sabes Hermione.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Ron. –A Hermione no se le ocurría nada más que decir, así que fue sincera. Lo único que quería era que Ron se marchase y Malfoy también a poder ser.

-Vale –dijo Draco dando una palmada. –Tu chica ha decidido y no eres el ganador, pero claro, a perder estas acostumbrado ¿verdad Weasley? –Al parecer Draco si guardaba ganas de burlarse de Ron.

-No hagas eso, Malfoy –ordeno Hermione

-¿Qué no haga qué, Granger? Es un perdedor, no está mal que alguien se lo recuerde. –La sonrisa de el rubio se ensachaba por momentos mientras se enfrentaba a la cara triste del pelirrojo.

Ron reaccionó de una manera más políticamente incorrecta y le propicio a Draco un puñetazo que hizo que casi cayera a los brazos de Hermione del impulso.

¡RONALD! –gritó Hermione

-Adios Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo sin quitarle la mirada al rubio. Y finalmente se fue.

Draco se sostenia en la baranda de las escaleras mirando al suelo y sujetándose la nariz como si se . Iba a matar a esa comadreja sucia y despechada.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en mis asuntos? Te lo tienes merecido Malf…-la chica dejo de hablar cuando Malfoy levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente con el rostro lleno de sangre. –Oh Dios, estas sangrando, Malfoy

-Esa calabaza…le voy a matar –el chico maldecía con la mirada puesta en la puerta por donde Ron se había marchado. –Me ha roto la nariz

-Tampoco creo que Ron pueda hacer eso, Malfoy. –Draco la miró, la verdad es que prefería que estuviera callada a que defendiera a esa comadreja. –Hay que limpiar esa herida, iré a por una toalla húmeda. –La chica se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

-No importa Granger, no necesito tu ayuda, creo que me las puedo averiguar solo. –dijo el rubio secamente. La verdad es que en su habitación disponía de medicinas suficientes para curar cualquier cosa.

-Por una vez…-susurro Hermione. –Por una vez deja tu orgullo y tu cabezón a un lado y obedéceme. –Hermione estaba harta. No solo de Malfoy sino de todos, de Ron también. ¿Por qué los chicos eran tan sumamente estúpidos? Entre todos iban a acabar con ella.

Malfoy se quedó paralizado ante el tono frio con el que Hermione pronuncio sus palabras, de hecho incluso le había asustado, no estaba dispuesto a desobedecerla y ni mucho menos a llevarse otro puñetazo, así que dedicándole una mirada y un suspiro de furia entro a la cocina sin rechistar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry bajaba las escaleras de La madriguera a toda prisa y todos salieron en su búsqueda. Al parecer el chico traía información.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? –pregunto Ginny asustada

-Es Pansy –contesto Harry

-No me digas que ya la han pillado –dijo Nott con miedo

-De eso nada, Pansy está bien, de hecho los mortífagos la han aceptado –dijo Harry

-Por Melin, menos mal –dijo Molly

-¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre, Harry? –pregunto Arthur.

Harry los miro a todos con miedo, él si sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, él sabía que muy pronto la Orden entraría en acción.

-¿Qué van a hacer, Harry? –pregunto Arthur asustado.

-Otro ataque, probablemente en Gringotts –soltó finalmente Harry.

Arthur rio nervioso –Vamos Harry, Gringotts es uno de los sitios más seguros, no creo que tengan tanto poder como pa…-Arthur cerro la boca ante las miradas de todos

-La verdad señor Weasley, es que incluso nosotros atacamos Gringotts ¿recuerda? –dijo Harry

-Si, pero vamos...-volvió a reir nervioso - tú eras el elegido, eres el elegido.

-Papá, podrán con ello –dijo Ginny –Si Harry piensa que podrán con Gringotts, es que podrán con Gringotts

Arthur finalmente se rindió y se dio cuenta de que tenían razón. El poder de los mortifagos ahora no era menos que antes.

-Está bien, avisare a la Orden entonces. –dijo finalmente Arthur.

Ron apareció por la puerta con una cara extraña. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y enfado a la vez.

-¿Dónde estabas Ron? –pregunto Harry. Todos miraban esperando la respuesta de Ron.

-Resolviendo algunos asuntos –dijo secamente

-¿Qué asuntos son esos Ronald? –pregunto Molly

Ron no contestó.

-Sea lo que sea es mejor que te prepares –dijo Fred

Ron pensó con las palabras de su hermano que la familia ya estaba al tanto de todo asi que dejo de ocultarlo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí reunidos? Empezó Malfoy. No quería atacarle

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Ronald? –grito Molly

-¿Has pegado a Malfoy? Ron estás loco, Malfoy es parte de la Orden aun. Y lo necesitamos. –dijo Harry nervioso.

-No lo necesitamos en absoluto Harry. –Dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Harry

-Van a atacar Gringotts y nos superan en números. –le contesto Nott. Ron se quedó de piedra.

-Si enfadas a Malfoy y se echa para atrás…-Harry no pudo continuar –vive con Hermione, Ron.

-Lo siento ¿vale? Ya sabéis como es. No pude contenerme. –se disculpó Ron.

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo –le riño Molly.

-¿Cuándo será el ataque? –pregunto Ron para desviar el tema.

-Mañana por la tarde, nos lo ha chivado Pansy. –contesto Harry

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Los gritos podían oírse desde la esquina de la calle de Hermione. Draco no paraba de quejarse cada vez que Hermione le tocaba.

-Si no paras de moverte, esto no acabara nunca, Malfoy –le riño

-La toalla no puede estar más caliente y tú no puedes ser más bruta –grito Malfoy. –Menos mal que no te dedicas a la enfermería.

Hermione apretó la toalla húmeda en la nariz y el chico grito al instante.

-¿Mejor asi, Malfoy? –pregunto irónica escondiendo una risita.

-¡Basta ya Hermione! –grito Draco. Ambos chicos se quedaron frios durante segundos. Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre de pila. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Draco miro al suelo como avergonzado, mientras que Hermione hizo como si aquello no hubiera pasado y mucho menos importado.

-Aun no me lo has hecho ver –dijo Draco en voz baja mientras la chica concentrada le curaba la herida de la nariz.

-¿Qué no te he hecho ver qué, Malfoy? –pregunto la chica seria.

-¿Aun sigues saliendo con el bobo de Krum o has sido inteligente y lo has echado esta mañana tal y como te sugerí? –pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero sigo con Viktor si eso es lo que te preocupa. –dijo Hermione orgullosa.

El chico sonrió. –Entonces no me lo has hecho ver, Granger –dijo en voz baja como si fuera para él.

-¿Qué no te he hecho ver? –pregunto con curiosidad soltando la toalla

-Que nunca serias capaz de salir con alguien tan inteligente como tú. –El chico sonreía

-Ignorando lo que soy capaz de hacer, si saliera con alguien tan inteligente como yo, no serias tu Malfoy –dijo sin mirarlo.

-No me malinterpretes Granger me está prohibido salir con sangre sucias ¿recuerdas? –la sonrisa del chico ya no era tan verdadera como al principio.

-¿Prohibido por quién? –pregunto Hermione. -¿Aun le debes sumisión a tu padre, a tu familia y a los mortifagos?

-No. –A Hermione le costó oír a Malfoy su tono fue casi mudo y su sonrisa se evaporó.

-Entonces ¿sabes qué Malfoy? –dijo divertida Hermione soltando la toalla y secándose sus manos mojadas en el pantalón. –Que puedes salir con quien quieras hasta con una sangre sucia como yo pero claro, yo no cometería ese riesgo. -Dicho esto Hermione salió por la cocina.

-Te lo perderías tu Granger. –dijo Draco para sí. No sabia lo que ocurria de repente lo único que quería era tenerla cerca aunque fuera haciéndole daño con una toalla, pero la quería cerca.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Minerva McGonagall llegó a la casa dando un portazo como siempre no con muy buenas noticias.

-Chicos los dos a la cocina –ordenó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cerraba el paraguas.

Draco permaneció en la cocina y Hermione bajando corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora? –pregunto Hermione asustada

-A la cocina señorita Hermione –volvió a repetir mirando por toda la casa.

Hermione sabía que se refería a Krum. La visita de Krum no alegro mucho a la profesora. No le alegraban las visitas de desconocidos en general.

-Tranquila, él no está…ha tenido que ir a Escocia a entrenar, jugara allí el próximo partido.-tranquilizo Hermione.

-Problemas señorita Granger, como siempre, problemas –dijo la profesora bajando los hombros.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cocina, Malfoy está allí. Prepararé té. –dijo Hermione

La profesora conto a los chicos donde y cuando tendría lugar el ataque a Gringotts y que por lo que había averiguado Pansy Parkinson en las últimas horas había sido elaborado por el señor Lovegood quien ahora estaba al mando de todo el tinglado.

-Quizás la Orden venga esta noche para elaborar un plan contra el ataque. –finalizo la profesora.

-ya tendrían que estar aquí –Suspiro Draco.

-Yo no estoy al mando señor Malfoy. –dijo la profesora

-¿Entonces quien esta al mando? ¿Potty, como siempre? –dijo Malfoy con asco. –Si somos una Orden mandamos todos. Hay que actuar cuanto antes. No debemos arriesgarnos con Pansy.

-Pansy está bien, si es lo que te preocupa Malfoy. Nadie la ha descubierto. Estará bien. –tranquilizo Hermione.

-¿Crees que es Parkinson la que me preocupa? –dijo Draco con incredulidad –Que descubran a Parkinson es cuestión de tiempo. Y si la descubren antes de que los derrotemos, estamos muertos. Y si la descubre después…-dijo sarcásticamente. –sabrán que hay alguien que nos ha avisado y la mataran. A ella y a nosotros.

-Desde luego que la señorita Parkinson es preocupante. Pero debemos esperar a que todos podamos pensar un plan. Eso también va por vosotros dos –dijo la profesora mirándo a los dos como si fueran sus soldados. –Necesitamos un plan. Tenéis trabajo que hacer. Pensar. –suspiro la profesora.

-Genial –dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente Krum llego de Escocia bien temprano. Se suponía que era una sorpresa para Hermione, pero en realidad ella preferiría que Krum no estuviera envuelto en asuntos de la Orden y ataques. No quería ponerlo en peligro.

-Te eche de menos –grito Krum andando rápido hacia la puerta donde le esperaba Hermione. Luego la besó.

-Y yo a ti. –Hermione estaba nerviosa ¿Qué opciones tenia? –aunque…se han complicado las cosas.

Viktor frunció el ceño. -¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –Hermione no tenía opción. Confiaba en él. sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero no le importaba. –Va a haber un ataque de los mortifagos en Gringotts. Esta tarde. Y nos superan en números. La orden también atacará

-¿Qué? ¿La Orden? ¿Tú? De eso nada Hermione –gritó Krum

Hermione rio nerviosa. –Vamos Viktor sabes que pertenezco a esto. Por Harry. Por todos –dijo con tono triste.

-No quiero que estes en peligro. Esas criaturas te destrozaran. –dijo Krum cogiéndola de la cara.

-Tenemos planes. No te preocupes. –le tranquilizo

-De eso nada. Si tú vas, yo voy. No te dejare sola –susurro acercándose a ella.

A mediodía la Orden llegó y todos se reunieron en la cocina lugar de reunión desde hace ya un tiempo. Todos menos McGonagall y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver a Viktor entrar también en la cocina. Al parecer Hermione le había pedido por favor a la profesora que Viktor ayudara en el ataque a Gringotts.

-¿Se puede saber que hacer el aquí? -pregunto Draco levantándose de su silla y poniendo las dos manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso digo yo, el no pertenece a la Orden ¿A cuantos mas vamos a adoptar? -le siguió Ron.

-La profesora les hizo un gesto a los chicos para que volvieran a sentarse en sus sillas y dejaran de rechistar.

-Al parecer y desgraciadamente los mortífagos nos superaran en números por lo que pienso que toda ayuda será buena y necesaria. El señor Krum fue alumno durante un tiempo en Hogwarts, fue uno de los miembros del torneo los tres magos y correspondió adecuadamente a nuestro colegio.

-Si, solamente intento matar a Harry. -dijo Ron con ironía.

-¡Ronald! -le riño Hermione .- Viktor estuvo hechizado durante el campeonato por el mismísimo Voldemort.

-Hermione -interrumpió Harry la discusión. – Yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea. Somos muchos ya en la Orden. -dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy.

-Somos muchos pero siguen superándonos en números. -dijo Ojoloco.

Harry no dijo nada, Draco y Ron suspiraban con asco y no paraban de reprochar. Para finalizar con todo aquello más rápido se llevó a cabo una votación en la cual hubo mas votos a favor de que Viktor se quedara para ayudar solamente aquella vez. Pero sorprendentemente ni Harry, ni Ron ni Ginny votaron a favor del novio de su amiga. Con todo esto Hermione se sintió decepcionada sobretodo con Harry y Ginny. Pero no dijo nada. La cosa estaba suficientemente mal como para ponerse a discutir sobre las opiniones que tenían sus amigos sobre su novio.

-Expliquemos el plan. -comenzó Arthur.

El plan no estaba del todo bien elaborado o al menos así le pareció a Hermione quien vio que hacia aguas por muchos lados y que sobretodo iban a necesitar mucha suerte. Llego la hora de decidir sobre quien iba o quien se quedaba o en cuantos grupos se iban a dividir. Draco se mostraba autoritario, al chico le encantaba al parecer ser el jefe, llevar la razón y que los demás le obedecieran y sorprendentemente no se le daba nada mal. Practicamente todo el plan de guerra fue elaborado por él.

-Es mejor que vayamos separados, mejor en grupos, y que cada grupo entre por una chimenea, luego al llegar a Gringotts cada grupo se separara.

-¿Qué tal un cambio de identidad? -sugirió Tonks

-El problema es que no sabemos si es necesario, no vienen a por nosotros, su propósito al parecer viene siendo el de proclamar una guerra, asustar a la gente y llevársela a su terreno mortifago. -explico Harry.

-Olvidamos el cambio de indentidad entonces. -le contesto Draco.

-Hemos pensado que quizás Ginny, Arthur y Molly podrían quedarse aquí. -sugirió Harry.

-Iremos si la cosa se pone peor -tranquilizo Ginny.

-Si averiguamos una entrada secreta y podemos sorprenderlos, todo será mejor y mas fácil. -dijo Harry

-Es Gringotts tiene que haberla, pero esos elfos no hablaran. Quien sabe si hay alguno elfo mortifago facilitándole el trabajo a los demás.

-No lo descartes. -dijo Draco moviendo el mapa de Gringotts sobre la mesa nervioso.

-Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes. Se esta haciendo tarde. -aviso Hermione

\- De eso nada, tu te quedas. -dijo Draco mirando el mapa sin echarle cuentas a lo que había dicho.

-No, de eso nada, yo voy -grito Hermione.

Draco cerro el mapa y lo ato con una cuerda. -Está bien, vendrás conmigo, creo que tengo una idea.

-No. -Krum hablo por primera vez. -Hermione, McGonagall y yo iremos juntos.

Draco le miro desafiante y luego miro a Hermione esperando que la chica lo defendiera pero Hermione miraba al suelo. -Buena suerte Granger, la necesitaras. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El plan se llevo a cabo de la misma manera en la que lo hablaron minutos antes. La orden se dividió en grupos de tres y llegaron a Gringotts cada media hora. Pensaron que todos juntos sería muy sospechoso. Draco Harry y Ron encontraron una de las entradas secretas al banco una de las cuales seguramente los mortifagos si tenían idea. Su plan era esperarlos allí.

Hermione, Krum y McGonagall llegaron a Gringotts por una chimenea y no hicieron otra cosa nada mas que esperar a los mortifagos, algo que no tardo. Allí a las 16:00 sombras negras cayeron del cielo, derrumbando con su fuerza el techo de cristal y sus respectivas lamparas colgadas. Hermione solo podía ver cientos de elfos corriendo y la gente gritaba sin parar. Todos se pusieron al ataque.

Hermione creía que ya se había hecho cargo de 4 mortífagos. No paro de gritar y oír varios expelliarmus, petrificus totales, expecto patronums y maldiciones imperdonables. Hermione corria y avanzaba a través del banco en busca de Lovegood pero ni rastro. Al parecer el jefe había encargado su trabajo a sus gusanos.

-Allí, debajo de la escalera, estaremos a salvo -señalo Krum para que Hermione y McGonagall se dirigieran hacia el lugar.

Ambas obedecieron y los tres se quedaron allí lanzando hechizos y protegiéndose con librerías y mesas derrumbadas. Pero Hermione no pudo pasar por alto como un mortifago conjuraba un Cruciatus a un niño desde las escaleras. Así que la chica salió de su escondite y fue hacia él.

-HERMIONE NO -Grito Krum. Y la siguió.

La chica no hizo caso y se dirigió hacia el hombre que estaba de espaldas y no paraba de tortutar al chico pero otro mortífago le sorprendió por la derecha y la sujeto del pelo.

-AVADA KEDABRA -grito Krum hacia el hombre de espaldas. El hombre cayo al suelo muerto de inmediato. Pero cuando se dirigió hacia la derecha para lanzarle otro avada kedabra a quien había capturado a Hermione se quedó paralizado.

-¿Entrenador Carl? -pregunto sorprendido Krum. Para el su entrenador había sido como su padre, su jefe supremo, alguien a quien adoraba y admiraba. El fue quien lo crio y le enseño todo lo que sabía del Quidditch. Había pasado casi la mayoría de sus navidades y vacaciones con él ya que sus padres lo dejaban solo por su trabajo.

-¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -pregunto el hombre mientras cogía del cuello a Hermione. -vete de aquí o únete a nosotros.

-Suéltela. Es mi novia, entrenador. -aviso viktor.

-Lo se, viktor, por eso me he querido ocupar de ella personalmente. No debes acercarte a esta gente. Somos nosotros los que debemos gobernar, los que debemos de manejar el poder. Alguien como tu…-dijo con una voz que hacia que lo encandilara. -alguien como tú, tan fuerte… serias muy necesario para nosotros.

Viktor ni si quiera alzo su varita. ¿qué le pasaba? Pensó Hermione.

-CRUCIATUS -grito el hombre.

Hermione gritaba, no quería hacerlo pero no podía soportar el dolor que le entraba por las sienes. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos por lo que no sabia que estaba pasando. Pero, ¿Por qué el dolor no paraba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Viktor? No podía soportarlo más.

Viktor alzo su varita -déjela en paz ahora mismo. -El hombre no paro y siguió hablándole con esa voz seductora. -Si te acercas a ella, tú también estarás en peligro, también irán a por ti. Te aprecio demasiado como para dejar que eches tu vida a perder por tus malas juntas -dijo mientras miraba a Hermione quien sollozaba. -Nuestro señor todopoderoso te eligió para matar a Potter por alguna razón ¿no crees?. -Viktor no era consciente pero poco a poco iba bajando la varita.

-Termina tu tra…

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

El entrenador no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco lanzo la maldición a tiempo. Viktor se tiró al suelo al pensar que aquella maldición que se grito a sus espaldas iba para el. El entrenador cayó muerto y Hermione estaba paralizada

Draco se acerco a Hermione pasando por alto a Viktor quien estaba en el suelo mirando con ojos llorosos a su entrenador muerto.

-¿Estas bien, Granger? -pregunto Draco con un tono serio y preocupante a la vez.

-Sí, creo que sí. -Hermione no podía ni hablar. Lo que menos se esperaba al abrir los ojos eran esos ojos grises y aquel pelo albino ahora bastante despeinado. ¿Por qué Krum no había hecho nada? Malfoy la ayudo a levantarse y la cogió de la mano inconscientemente o así quería pensarlo Hermione para llevarla donde estaba el resto del grupo

-Iba a hacerlo -susurro Krum

-Lovegood ha escapado. Nos vamos. Creemos que todo está ya bajo control. -contestó Draco sin echarle cuentas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como me alegro de volver a estar aquí después de…¿una eternidad? Los exámenes me han tenido bastante ocupada asi que espero que me perdonéis.**

 **-Ha salido un capitulo bastante largo y con mucha acción. Siento si esperabais el ataque mas descrito y explicado. Pero se me hace bastante pesado siempre leer esas partes y mas aun escribirlas por eso he querido simplificar y centrarme como siempre en la parejita 3**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido? La actitud de Krum no ha sido muy buena pero seguro que eso no a sorprendido a casi nadie Xd**

 **Intentaré retomar la historia ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre aunque ahora me he descargado Howgart mistery y espero no engancharme jaja ¿Lo habéis probado? Yo me lo esperaba mucho mejor.**

 **En fin, espero estar por aquí pronto. También quiero agradeceos las palabras bonitas que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior. Me animais mucho. 3**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Saludos verdes.**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Qué está pasando?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué está pasando?**

Fue el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo del salón quien despertó a Hermione mentalmente. Hasta ahora no se había pronunciado, ni si quiera su cara se había modificado. Había estado a punto de Merlín sabe que, quizás de perder la vida a manos de un mortífago, Viktor no había hecho nada, Viktor ese chico del que se estaba enamorando, se había quedado paralizado mientras a ella le apuntaban con una varita y le lanzaban la maldición imperdonable. Lo único que hizo después de todo eso fue coger por el brazo a Hermione y llevársela de allí . Y en cuanto a Malfoy bueno, Malfoy solo le había salvado la vida.

\- Oh por fin estáis aquí , ¿dónde estabais ? Nos teníais a todos muy preocupados. -Molly se dirigió a los chicos para echarles un vistazo.

-Eso, ¿se puede saber dónde estabais? - Ron gritaba

-Malfoy, qué diantres habéis estado haciendo? Te ordené que les dijeras a Hermione y Viktor que teníamos que salir de allí .-Dijo Harry nervioso.

Los tres chicos estaban allí quietos sin decir ni una palabra. Ninguno quería contar lo que acababa de ocurrir o eso parecía . Malfoy al fin se digno a hablar.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amiga y a su novio? -dijo Draco con los brazos en jarra.

Hermione bufó, Viktor permanecía con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido señorita Granger? - preguntó Ojoloco con voz seria.

Hermione se quejó, como si tanta pregunta le estuviera saturando la cabeza. Oh dios, su cabeza, le retumbaba, el cruciatus le había dejado hecha polvo.

-Todo está bien chicos, no ha ocurrido nada ¿vale? . - tranquilizó Hermione mientras se tocaba el cuello. Lo tenía dolorido, aquel hombre tenía una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Granger ha estado a punto de joderlo todo y para colmo su novio se ha quedado sentado. -dijo Draco

-Oh Malfoy, ¿te importaría cerrar esa boca de una vez?. - gritó Hermione

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así , despues de todo?. -dijo Draco autoritario, no tenía palabras, a pesar de todo Granger se había posicionado otra vez de parte de su novio. Aún así no iba a parar. - Parece ser que el entrenador, de este mastodonte que hay aquí a mi lado era un mortífago, el cual ha estado a punto de matar a Granger y él no ha hecho nada.

-¿Eso es verdad, Hermione?.-preguntó Arthur. Hermione estaba tan saturada. Quería escapar de allí . No quería decir que sí, que todo lo que había contado Malfoy era totalmente cierto, que Viktor se había comportado como un cobarde y Malfoy le había salvado. No quería que sus amigos tuvieran esa imagen de él. Ya de por si no era muy buena y no quería empeorarlo, así que no vio otra salida que quejarse de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar en paz, Malfoy? ¿Ni a mi ni a mis amigos? Estaba bien, ¿sabes? -A hermione le temblaba la voz. -Estaba bien.

-¿Que estabas bien? -Draco rió pero no le hacia gracia. Ni siquiera lo podía creer, estaba a punto de largarse de allí pero luego miró a Krum, él había permanecido allí en silencio. -¿Y tu qué, heroe? -dijo de manera vacilona y haciendo gestos con las manos para enmarcar la palabra. -¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Por qué no explicas tú lo que ha ocurrido y te estrenas en la Orden?

-Krum queria permanecer sereno, después de todo lo que menos quería era una bronca con Malfoy.

-Dejadlo ya chicos lo que haya podid...-Minerva no pudo seguir. Draco se dirigió a Krum y le propició un empujón.

-¡Cobarde! -le empujó ¡Cobarde!

Todos fueron a separar a los chicos. Hermione se dirigió hacia Draco. Sabía que Malfoy tenía razón y su conciencia retumbaba.

-¿Es que estás loco o qué? -le gritó mientras lo sujetaba y se ponía delante de él para que no pudiera volver a por Viktor. -Déjalo ya, Malfoy

-No me toques Granger. -Hermione fue la primera vez desde que se hospedaba allí que oyo su voz tan seria.

-Escucha Malfoy -Hermione estaba a punto de pedirle perdón. Se sentía fatal después de todo ni siquiera lo había defendido.

-No oyeme tú -dijo el rubio tajante. -La próxima vez que tu héroe, Krum, claro está, te vuelva a salvar, acuérdate de darle las gracias.

El silencio se hizo permanente incluso unos segundos más despues de que Draco saliera por la puerta sin cruzar mirada con nadie más y dejando a una Hermione con un cargo de conciencia enorme.

Hermione volvió la espalda y miró a todos. Todos estaban esperando que alguien contara de una vez por todas lo que había pasado y saber si lo que había contado Malfoy era verdad. Hermione tambien quería salir de allí.

-Todo lo que ha contado Malfoy me temo que es cierto.

-Hermione -la llamo Harry

-No Harry, mañana hablaremos de todo esto. Ahora dejadme descansar.- Krum se acerco a la chica como si fuera a acompañarla a dormir.

-Todos. -sentenció Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la mañana siguiente Hermione madrugó mucho. No sabia si había sido porque no podía seguir durmiendo pensando en lo de anoche o simplemente no quería encontrarse a nadie en su desayuno. Bajó a la cocina y se hizo una taza de té, luego subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse a leer algo. No sabía el que pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada. De camino a su habitación no pudo evitar ver a través de la ventana por la que se podía ver el jardín. Allí estaba Malfoy, el también había madrugado o quizás aun no se había acostado. Hermione se quedó mirando como el chico mordía una manzana y a la vez el perro de sus vecinos se colaba por el jardín. Era un San Bernardo a Hermione le volvía loca. El chico sentado en una pila de troncos se dio la vuelta asustado cuando lo vio algo que a Hermione le hizo sonreír, luego se tranquilizo y le ofreció su manzana. Hermione podía oir la voz de Malfoy "¿Te gusta eeh?" "Ten"

Aquella imagen no paso desapercibida en la mente de la chica. De repente sentía ternura y de nuevo ese enorme cargo de conciencia. ¿Cómo había podido portarse tan mal? ¿Y por qué se sentía culpable? Desde que Malfoy llegó, sus emociones estaban demasiado alteradas. Un día le podía producir ternura y al día siguiente podría tirarlo por la ventana. Pero aún así tenía que disculparse, aunque fuera ante Malfoy.

Bajó en busca del rubio pero en la cocina estaba McGonagall preparándose para irse.

-Buenos dias señorita Granger, ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? ¿Está mejor? –McGonagall la miraba preocupada. Una parte de Hermione adoraba aquello. Al parecer era la única persona junto con Harry y Ron que se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, todo bien, estoy mucho mejor. Ayer…-titubeó. - Pasarón muchas cosas, ya sabe –Hermione hablaba nerviosa, no quería hablar de eso otra vez.

-¿Y todas aquellas cosas que dijo Malfoy eran ciertas, ¿no es así ? Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Todas. Para ser sincera…-Hermione miraba por la ventana de la cocina al rubio. –Malfoy se portó muy bien, me sorprendió mucho.

McGonagall sonrió .-Bueno señorita Granger, he de irme, mucho trabajo me espera. Espero que recuerdes algo. –Dijo antes de salir por la puerta. –Al final él también era solo un chico.

-Hermione sonrió a la puerta. La profesora ya no estaba pero sus palabras tenían algo de razón y en su interior ella lo sabía .

Hermione atravesó la puerta del jardín, Draco la vió y se levantó. No quería verla.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. –dijo Hermione rápidamente antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Vaya –rio Draco. –A mi me gustaría no perder mi tiempo.

Tampoco tienes mucho que hacer es decir, te la pasas en tu dormitorio la mayoría del tiempo sin hacer nada.

-¿Y tu qué demonios sabes Granger?

-Te quería dar las gracias por lo de ayer sino llega a ser por ti…bueno no sabría…

-¿Cómo estarías? –pregunto el rubio ironico –Ya te lo digo yo, estarías muerta Granger.

-Sí por eso he venido a decirte que lo siento. –dijo Hermione arrepentida.

-Si, pero no eres capaz de decírmelo delante de los demás ¿no?

-Es que. ..no quería que pensaran mal de Viktor…él es un buen chico. –dijo tímida.

Malfoy rio . –Ya, él es buen chico.

-Oye Malfoy que yo sepa todos estos años no has sido del todo correcto. –dijo Hermione desesperada.

-Mira, ¿sabes que Granger? Estoy harto. Vosotros podéis decirme asesino y mortifago cuando os viene en gana en cambio yo tengo que olvidar que eres una sangresucia ¿no es asi?. Está bien, Granger, volvamos al pasado sí es lo que quieres, si no sabes olvidar.-Dicho esto Draco salió por la puerta.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Decidió dejarlo, Malfoy era imposible, y lo peor de todo, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Cuando entró a su habitación había una nota con letras doradas que brillaban constantemente.

"Necesitamos tiempo, Volveré. Hasta pronto"

-Viktor

Viktor no había podido ser más directo. Una parte de Hermione ya lo echaba de menos pero otra suspiró aliviada. No quería verle la cara y ni mucho menos escuchar explicaciones. Eran demasiados en casa.

Hermione dejó la nota y se tiro boca arriba en la cama, exhausta.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco siempre solía salir para San Mungo al anochecer, cuando todos dormían, caminaba cabizbajo aún no sabia porque lo hacía no le gustaba trabajar día y noche haciendo pociones y ni mucho menos ayudar a la gente, o así lo creía , quizás fuera para tranquilizar su conciencia. Malfoy odiaba aquello. Odiaba a su cabeza, según su padre fueron sus miedos, su lado humano y su conciencia lo que le llevo a fracasar en su vida. Quizás así fuera pero estaba cansado de no poder dormir tranquilo por las noches y aquel camino solitario y frío era uno de los mejores momentos de la semana, se sentía libre y agusto aunque también lo hacía en casa de Granger. ¡Maldita Granger! esa frase aparecía cada vez que la chica le llenaba el pensamiento. Aún no había digerido bien todo aquello, todo su desprecio y tampoco entendía por que le importaba, porque le importaba que Granger hubiera preferido a Krum, ¿por qué? , siempre lo hacia, no era nuevo, Granger nunca se había posicionado en su lugar y nunca lo haría, quizás con razón. Malfoy no quería pensarlo aunque sabía que una parte de él y no sabía que tan poderosa podía ser se alegraba cada vez que recordaba que aquella maldita leona había sobrevivido y al fin y al cabo...gracias a él.

Malfoy como siempre entró con cuidado para que nadie se percatara de su figura en un lugar como aquel pues los no mortifagos le odiarian, y los mortifagos le matarían . Dejó la caja de las pociones en la mesa no sin antes entablar una pequeña charla con la enfermera quien le daba las gracias incansablemente

-¿No te gustaría a todo esto? -dijo la enfermera echándole un vistazo al hospital. Malfoy le temía a estar en aquellos sitios así que todas esas charlas a él le sobraban.

-No, no me gustan las pociones. -dijo secamente el chico quien pretendía salir solo pero la enfermera Pomfrey decidió acompañarle hasta la salida y seguir con la charla.

-Señor Malfoy eso sí que me sorprende, sus pociones son de una calidad excelente, quizá en unos años podría venir aquí y aprender medicina ¿no cree? -preguntó con ganas.

-Dudo mucho que en un futuro pueda volver a ejercer algún oficio -dijo el chico con indiferencia.

-Bueno quizás dentro de unos años, la gente perdone, Malfoy.

-¿Sería cierto? ¿Se podría olvidar todo aquello? Granger la chica más buena que había conocido nunca, aún no había sido capaz de hacerlo, ¿por qué el resto sí? ¡Maldicion! otra vez esa chica...

\- Dudo que sea tan fácil créeme. -dijo el rubio mirando por fin ya la calle. Afuera llovía y la calle parecía aún más oscura, no había salido de los jardines del hospital cuando una voz le hizo quedarse helado.

-¿Enfermo Malfoy? - sabía quien era perfectamente. Se giró pero no vio a nadie, todo estaba muy oscuro. Draco hizo el amago de dar un paso cuando una figura oscura salio detrás del árbol donde se escondía.

-Zabbini, ¿por que no me sorprende?. -Era él efectivamente, quien había sido su mejor amigo durante años y también el que le había dejado tirado en toda esta vida muggle ¿y para qué ? para seguir siendo un asesino algo que se prometieron que nunca volverían a ser.

-Tienes buen aspecto y ropa limpia. ¿quién te cuida tan bien? dudo que sea en Azkaban. -el chico se divertía hablando.

-¿Ahora nos contamos secretos Zabbini? -Draco notaba como poco a poco sus venas ardían .

-No, pero solo me hace falta uno, un secreto para que no te mate aquí mismo.

-¿Al lado del hospital? No es el mejor sitio ¿no crees? aún no puedo entender como entraste en Slytherin, tu astucia es pésima -la cara de Draco era todo desprecio.

Zabbini se acerco, cogió su varita y la apretó fuerte contra su cuello. -Queremos a Lovegood

A Draco mas que Zabbini le asustó el impacto. -¿Qué te hace pensar que se donde está esa lunática?

-Bueno si crees que no sabemos lo del plan de acogida vas un poco atrasado, Draco.

-El jefe está buscando a su hija ¿no? -dijo Draco con una sonrisa que hizo que Zabbini apretara más su varita.

-Deberías de tener cuidado Malfoy, podría ser tu padre quien quisiera buscarte a tí algún día y te puedo asegurar que ese día no saldrías con vida.

Draco empujó su cuello contra la varita y se echó a un lado, no pensaba mostrarse débil ante aquel traidor. -No sé de que me hablas y si lo supiera no diría a nada.

-¡Cruciatus!

Draco no pudo remediar llevarse las manos a la cabeza por aquel insoportable dolor pero tenía que admitir que su fuerza no era tan buena eso le hizo poder armarse de fuerza y sacar su varita

-¡Sectumsembra! -La luz blanca apareció de su varita cegandole completamente. Zabbini agonizaba en el suelo hizo que el cruciatus parara y Draco echó a correr, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo localizador que esperaba que los medimagos pudieran ver.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco abrió la puerta trasera del jardín con un golpe tan brusco que hizo que Hermione se despertara de un sobresalto. Salió de la cama descalza para no hacer ruido, aún seguían los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, echó un vistazo rápido a las habitaciones, la de McGonagall estaba cerrada en cambio la de Malfoy se encontraba entreabierta.

-Lumus -lanzó Hermione. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y con el corazón en el pecho pero nada, en el hall tampoco había nada. Respiró hondo antes de entrar a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró verdaderamente le asustó.

-¡Malfoy! - El rubio se sostenía débilmente con los brazos encima de la mesa pero su cuerpo flaqueaba, en su cuello había una herida no muy profunda pero si sangrienta. -¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? -Cuando Hermione se acerco, se percató de que el chico estaba vestido y llevaba el abrigo, además su pelo estaba mojado y no paraba de temblar.

Draco ni siquiera podía contestarle, no le quedaban fuerzas, su mirada estaba en un punto fijo en la mesa, estaba concentrándose por mantenerse de pie y en calma.

Hermione tocó su brazo y le llamo esta vez suavemente -Draco...-El chico cerró los ojos solo con oir su voz como si aquello le tranquilizara. -Draco, ¿puedes decirme que ha ocurrido? -Hermione no quería alterarse pero no podía evitarlo. - ¡Draco necesito que me digas donde diantres has estado! ¡Sabes que no puedes salir de casa a no ser que McGonagall te de permiso! ¡Podrías ponerte en peligro y...

-Creo que han encontrado a mi madre. -Draco estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos casi no escuchaba a Granger. -Todos saben lo del plan de acogida y quieren a Lovegood.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y como sabía todo eso. -¿Qué? no te entiendo Malfoy, vas a tener que explicármelo mejor. ¿Como sabes tu todo eso?

-Salí y Zabbini me atacó ya esta -Draco puso sus brazos en jarra, no quería darle explicaciones y ni mucho menos que supiera por que había salido.

-¿Saliste a donde Malfoy? -Hermione se puso en lo peor. -¿Has intentado volver a contactar con los mortifagos?

-¿¡QUE?! -¡Estás loca! - gritó Draco -¿Cómo puedes pensar que después de llevar aquí una eternidad voy a volver a lo de siempre? ¿Hasta cuando vais a desconfiar de mi?

-¿Entonces que ocurre? Sé que aquí no estas a gusto y que Zabbini era tu mejor amigo, Malfoy no quiero pensar mal de ti pero...

-¡PERO LO HACES CONSTANTEMENTE Y SOLO CONMIGO! PORQUE ¿QUE PASÓ CON ESE MALDITO KRUM, EH, ¿QUE PASÓ?

-Malfoy desconfío porque aún no me has contado que diantres hacías fuera, siempre eres así, te apartas pero a la vez no quieres estar solo...-Hermione bajo el tono de su voz e incluso se podía oir tristeza.

-No tienes ni idea de nada Granger, como siempre -bufó el chico

¿Que hacías fuera, Malfoy? -el enfado de Hermione se agrandaba por momentos.

El chico echó un suspiro de cansancio -No tengo tiempo para discutir, me largo, tengo que saber si mi madre está bien. -El chico pretendía salir pero la voz de Hermione se lo impedía.

-No, ni se te ocurra Draco Malfoy, no pienso que me dejes de nuevo hablando sola como si fuera una loca y ni mucho menos que salgas de aquí -Hermione no pudo evitar perseguirlo y agarrarle de los hombros. No lo entendía pero no quería que Malfoy estuviera en peligro, le había salvado la vida.

-¿QUE HA PASADO, MALFOY? -La chica no paraba de gritar y tirarle con fuerza para que se diera la vuelta, sin embargo Draco seguía para adelante como si sus manotazos no le afectaran. -¡MALFOY, MALDITA SEA! -El chico se giró, agarro sus brazos y los sujetó en alto.

-Trabajo para San Mungo, Granger, hago pociones sanadoras para las víctimas de los atentados de los mortífagos, he sido uno de ellos ¿recuerdas? pues también sé sobre pócimas que contrarrestan esos hechizos, ¿¡Contenta?!. -El chico soltó sus brazos con brusquedad.

-¿Eso es cierto, Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione con ternuray desconfianza a la vez.

Draco asintió con timidez y susurró un pequeño "sí" que si no fuera porque era de noche y todo estaba en silencio nadie lo hubiera oido.

Y ahí , por primera vez Hermione Granger le dedico una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a su enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Cuando se percató, quiso cambiar de tema.

-Malfoy eso me parece algo fascinante, pero aún así no puedes marcharte así como así . -dijo la chica con autoridad. -Si sales de nuevo y no le entregas lo que quieren, te matarán.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que me importa? Ni si quiera yo ni Lovegood -dijo con asco -Por alguien deben de saber lo del plan de acogida y mi madre es un blanco facil, ¿no lo entiendes? -gritó el chico con desesperación.

-Claro que lo entiendo, mis padres están muertos Malfoy, se que nadie te importa más en el mundo, pero si sigues jugándotela, acabareis los dos muertos. -sentenció Hermione

Draco odiaba que la chica siempre tuviera algo de razón. -Eso ya no importa, Granger, quizás mi madre ya lo esté.

-¡A mi me importa! -exclamó Hermione. Draco levantó la vista del suelo y la miró fijamente. -Tú me salvaste la vida, ¿crees que yo ahora no iba a hacer lo mismo?

-Vaya por fín lo reconoces -dijo Malfoy como si ahora eso fuera lo importante.

Hermione suspiro y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de contactar con tu madre y que a la vez no les de pistas a nadie para averiguar tu ubicación, encontraremos algo, no se, algún hechizo habrá. - Hermione hablaba desesperadamente mientras el chico la miraba. A Draco le gustaba aquello, no había conocido nunca a una chica tan inteligente y valiente como ella.

Hermione vio la cara de preocupación del chico y no pudo evitarlo -Te lo prometo, Draco. -Solo con terminar la frase el chico se quedó estupefacto como si hubiera soltado la receta para la vida eterna, Malfoy se movió de una manera sigilosa y le agarro el brazo, después el otro y finalmente ambos se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos. Hermione notaba como Draco le apretaba las muñecas, no le hacia daño, solo lo justo para poder sostenerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Granger? -preguntó el chico mirando sus ojos castaños y acto seguido acerco su cara a la de Hermione y sus labios no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rápida , como si le estuviera preguntando si podía hacerlo, finalmente la beso. Hermione se quedo paralizada, le gustaba su tacto y sus ojos grises y fríos penetraban en ella, su estómago le latía y notaba como se le subía hasta la garganta. En ese momento diría sí a todo luego el chico se apartó de ella y seriamente caminó hacia atrás hasta la puerta sin decir nada y dejando a una Hermione muy confundida y curiosamente con ganas de mas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Después de una muy mala noche y creyendo que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido solo un simple sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Hermione se levantó de la cama para empezar otro día en aquella casa de aventuras. Se dirigió al baño se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, no se reconocía ¿Quién era? había besado a Draco Malfoy, un mortifago, el que le había llamado sangresucia tantas veces, su enemigo durante tantos años, y no solo de ella sino de sus mejores amigos, ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Y la Orden? ¿Aquello sería legal? Hermione intentó dejar de pensar estupideces y tranquilizarse, solo había sido un beso, un beso de agradecimiento, podía pensar eso y quizás todo aquello pasara mas rápido , porque dudaba que se volviera a repetir, Malfoy seguramente estuviera en su habitación maldiciendo aquel beso y no querría ni verla, al igual que ella, ¿o no era así ? Hermione sacudió su cabeza para apartar sus estúpidos pensamientos y bajo hacía la cocina a comer algo, quizás eso le ayudara. Además tenia que poner al día a McGonagall.

Así fue, la profesora avisó a la Orden y dio la voz de alarma, a ella le sorprendió menos lo del trabajo de Draco, algo que Hermione no entendió, ¿acaso pensaba que el chico tenía buen fondo?. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca y coger unos cuantos libros sobre hechizos localizadores, al fin y al cabo tenía una promesa con Malfoy y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas, era una Gryffindor. Cuando subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación, Malfoy bajaba. Hermione no sabía que hacer así que prefirió no mirarle a la cara, el chico sin embargo no hizo otra cosa, al ver su comportamiento, la llamó.

-Granger...- pero la chica no contestó, siguió su camino y se encerró en su habitación.

La profesora McGonagall caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón nerviosa y de vez en cuando balbuceaba alguna palabra. Malfoy entró en silencio y se sentó en un sillón hasta que la profesora se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Oh señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger me contó todo, ¿Cómo está? -preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, la herida en el cuello está sanando pero, ¿le comentó algo acerca de mi madre?, tengo que saber donde está de una maldita vez -dijo nervioso.

-Tranquilicese, todo saldrá bien, todos están buscando al señor Zabbini y cuando lo encuentren, bueno, el chico cantará -dijo con seguridad.

-Zabbini no es tonto, no será tan fácil capturarle, además eso no me garantiza lo de mi madre, tengo que encontrarla. -Draco no quería perder la calma pero los santurrones le ponían muy nervioso.

-Y lo haremos -sentenció. -Aunque mucha gente sabe lo del plan de acogida, no se preocupe por su madre, han podido chantajear a cualquiera señor Malfoy.

Draco no lo veía así, su madre era un blanco fácil , a su padre no le sería difícil encontrarla, la conocía, habían estado juntos una vida, pero sobre su madre ya se encargaría él, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados así que lo olvido y cambio de tema.

-¿Y Zabbini? ¿Por qué no me llevo a mí ? Pensaba que mi padre estaría deseando capturarme.

-Ahora mismo el señor Lovegood es el jefe y quiere recuperar a su hija, todos quieren recuperarla si es lo que el señor Lovegood quiere. Sobre ti... -dijo la profesora con preocupación -quizás no te quieran ahora, ahora solo pretenden hacerse con el poder, quizás cuando se demuestre que la Orden no va a rendirse, se interesen por usted y luego por todos o quizás el señor Zabbini le hubiera bueno ya sabe usted qué despues de haberle torturado y haberle dicho el paradero de la señorita Lovegood

-¿A Zabbini le habían ordenado matarme? -dijo Draco con una pizca de asco.

-Es solo una suposición , señor Malfoy -dijo nerviosa.

La profesora volvió a mirar al chico y sonrió para sus adentros. -La señorita Granger me contó lo que hacía en San Mungo y he de confensarle que estoy orgullosa de usted. -Draco fingió una sonrisa y luego se puso serio de nuevo. -Y pienso que ella también lo está. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a un Gryffindor apoyando a un Slytherin, si, lo es, se lo aseguro. -Draco no mostró ningún signo de alegría , más bien estaba avergonzado, la profesora lo noto así que decidió salir de allí, después de todo aquel altercado la mantendría ocupada.

-En fin, espero que descanse y tenga un buen día y sea positivo, está haciendo buenas acciones y eso es lo importante, por ello se nos recordará . A la señorita Granger es algo que le llena de alegría o así lo refleja en su cara ni siquiera me dejo desayunar tranquila... -la profesora se ajusto su capa. -quien sabe quizás así se gane su confianza, y...otras cosas -dijo la profesora nerviosa. Dicho esto salió por la puerta y desapareció torpemente.

Cuando se fue Draco asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido y había dicho la profesora y sonriendo no pudo soltar un: -¡Maldita Granger!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Os debo miles de disculpas, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevo sin escribir, pero vuestros comentarios no han hecho nada más que darme ganas de volver con la historia.**

 **La verdad es que es un capítulo que creo que ha quedado mejor de lo que me esperaba , aunque no es perfecto. Espero que ese beso sirva para que me perdoneis hahaha xD**

 **Intentaré escribir el siguiente lo antes posible, aunque eso digo siempre...** **pero si es verdad que ya tendré mas tiempo libre por fin estoy de vacaciones yiiiiihaaa**

 **Todos vuestros comentarios me han encantado y os lo agradezco muchísimo, aunque no suba capítulos, os leo ;) Comentadme que os aparecido. -**

 **Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Saludos verdes.**

PD: Se que me pedisteis alguna canción para acompañar el capítulo he de confesar que no la he pensado mucho, prometo que el siguiente sí tendrá, ¿que os parece?


End file.
